La Nueva Cenicienta
by WithoutHeart
Summary: ADAPT.— ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las veinte preguntas? —dijo al cabo de un rato. —Que sean 10. —sonreí. — ¿Soy lo que esperabas? —soltó de repente y volví mi mirada hacia él—No— vi como su rostro perdía esa chispa de alegría... CORREGIDO.
1. Mi Vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM y la historia es de una película mezclada con mis ideas**

**A todas aquellas personas que siguieron la trama, muchas gracias, desde hoy comienzo con la corrección de capítulos ;)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi vida**

**Bella POV**

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? — ¡Ash! ¡Cómo odio a esta mujer!

No sé cómo papá se dejó engatusar por ella, medité en silencio.

— Despierta, quiero mi desayuno y mi tarea — ah, sí, se me olvidaban las fastidiosas de sus hijas, "mis hermanastras".

— ¡Ya voy! Ni siquiera puedo levantarme en paz. — murmuré poniéndome mis viejos jeans y mis zapatillas desgastadas. Un chaleco verde que me quedaba cómodo y holgado, mi campera café y mi mochila, me cepillé el pelo y me hice una coleta. Todo esto en menos de diez minutos, nuevo tiempo récord.

Por cierto, soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero solo Bella. Tengo dieciocho años, y estoy en el último año de preparatoria.

Mi madre, Renée, me abandonó en cuanto nací y mi padre, Charlie, se quedó conmigo, hasta que….

_Flash back_

_Era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. -tomando en cuenta que detesto las fiestas, y más sí son para mí- Cumplía diez años, y se encontraban todos mis seres queridos en la cafetería de Charlie. Y justo en el momento en el que soplaba la última de mis velas, una mujer regordeta, con anteojos y de pelo rubio, chocó con mi padre, y él para que no se cayera la sostuvo y se miraron a los ojos._

_De esta peculiar manera comenzó su romance -romance que siempre creí planeado- papá empezó a dejarme en casa para salir, que ella aquí, que ella allá. En fin, después de algunos meses, Charlie decidió casarse con Sue, quien traía cupones para dos niñitas iguales, supuse que eran mellizas, ya que ambas eran idénticas; insoportables del mismo modo que lo era la madre. _

_Se mudaron a nuestra casa y obligadamente tuve que compartir con ellas, convenciéndome cada vez más de que eran muy antipáticas, por lo menos conmigo. _

_Entonces un día que mi padre me contaba uno de los cuentos de mi libro, comenzó a temblar y él salió en ayuda de las "otras", quienes gritaban como locas. _

_Antes de irse, recuerdo que me dijo: _

— _te prometo que volveré_…

_Pero no lo cumplió, murió en ese maldito terremoto, y yo… bueno yo tuve que quedarme con Sue, puesto que no tenía más familia y a que Charlie no dejó testamento alguno, por eso, tomó posesión de todo lo que papá tenía, la casa, los autos, el dinero y… la cafetería. Enviándome al ático._

— ¡Despierta! ¡Mi tarea! — Ordenó Rachel en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo del primer piso, interrumpiendo por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

— Aquí tienes— dije pasándole las cuatro hojas por las que me desvelé anoche.

— ¡Bella, quiero mi salmón noruego! — Fue el turno de Sue interrumpir mis cavilaciones, ahora solo faltaba Rebecca.

— Necesito que hagas mi tarea de algebra para mañana— Oh ahí está, ya era hora de que hiciera acto de presencia ¿no?

— ¿No me podrías haber dicho antes? — Reclamé con desgana, sin embargo, Sue me dirigió una mirada envenenada— okey, lo haré. — Me resigné mientras servía el desayuno.

Después de mi excelente comienzo de día agarré mis cosas y tomé rumbo a mi antiguo Chevy rojo, mi bebé.

Luego de subirme a la reconfortante camioneta, emprendí viaje a la casa de mi mejor amigo, Jacob, lo éramos desde los seis años. Era un chico descendiente de los Quileutes, pero debido a que sus padres murieran, se vino a vivir con sus tíos a Forks, los cuales le quieren mucho.

Jacob es alto, delgado, bastante corpulento, tiene los ojos pardos y su piel es media rojiza y sin duda su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que he visto hasta ahora en mi vida. Él es quien ha estado conmigo desde que mi padre murió, porque sencillamente no le importa que lo vean conmigo, puesto que simplemente soy una camarera en la cafetería que perteneció a mi padre.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Jacob. Usaba sus vaqueros gastados, sus zapatillas viejas y una playera de un azul desvaído, todo esto complementado con una chaqueta como tres tallas más que la suya.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué no usa ropa que resalte sus atributos, ya que de que tenía, tenía. Sin embargo, él se cuestionaba exactamente lo mismo. Y eso daba pie a una estúpida discusión, pues me decía que sí los tenía, y yo que no, por lo que prefería callarme mi curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tal Jake? — Dije a modo de saludo cuando subió a la camioneta.

— Uhm… hoy iré al depósito de autos, a ver qué encuentro. Y ¿tú? — Me regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y por impulso también sonreí, no sé qué era pero Jacob me hacía sentir bien, era como el sol en mis días oscuros _"que cursi Bella"_, no fastidies conciencia.

— Nada que valga la pena…así es que vas a reconstruir un auto y ¿de qué tipo? — Consulté mientras doblaba en una curva, yo ya sabía que Jake tenía dotes de mecánico, ya que él me reparaba la camioneta cada vez que fallaba, que era a menudo, de hecho la reparó cuando la compré con mis escasos ahorros.

— Sí, reconstruiré uno. Me encantaría tener un Volkswagen rojo— respondió y comenzamos una charla sobre coches mientras íbamos a la preparatoria, la única, de hecho, y que por supuesto, como todo lo demás está rodeada de verdes bosques.

-o-

Cuando llegamos hasta nuestro destino, intenté aparcar en uno de los espacios libres, pero se me atravesó un descapotable rojo que por poco y choco, y luego hubiera tenido que trabajar eternamente para poder pagar ese lujoso coche, ya que mi bebé podría hacerlo puré fácilmente.

Me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho, al ver a su propietaria, quien era ni más ni menos que Tanya Denali, la regia chica porrista de cabello rojizo y perfectos rizos largos y sus dos hermanas – aunque les quedaría mejor el sobrenombre de _perritos falderos_- Kate e Irina Denali.

Tanya es el tipo de chica que no tiene cerebro, solo le interesa su apariencia y su popularidad, por lo que yo siempre soy el foco de sus burlas. Debido a que la pelirroja pertenece a las animadoras se encuentra en la cima de la popularidad y todos los hombres andan detrás de sus huesos, y para colmo, mi amigo no se queda atrás.

— Me desea— dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y descolocándome por completo con su comentario

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera te ha hablado alguna vez— respondí fastidiada mientras probaba con otro espacio que me ganó un Volvo plateado; del cual bajaron los otros tres chicos más populares, Edward Cullen, el jugador estrella del fútbol americano y la respectiva pareja de Tanya, tal para cual, ¿no?

Mike Newton, el tonto más tonto del mundo, y Tyler Crowley, el más estúpido de todos, los dos andan detrás de las hermanas de Tanya, aunque no sé quién es la pareja de quien.

— En mi mente, Tanya y yo hablamos todo el tiempo, y te puedo garantizar que me desea mucho. — Continuó Jacob, mirando como imbécil a la muchacha aunque me pareció ver en el fondo de sus ojos una chispa de diversión

— Jacob, ni siquiera sabe que existimos. Además te mereces algo mejor— justo en ese momento Tanya y el grupito se giraron hacia mi coche, como si las hubiese invocado

— Hey, camarera, este es el sector de reservados para gente bonita y popular, ¡muévete! — Indicó moviendo su hueca cabeza junto con sus largos y alborotados rizos rojizos, y solo entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar, inmóvil.

— ¡Camarera, quiero un burrito! — Gritó Tyler burlón.

Me considero una persona tranquila y pacífica, pero también tenía mi carácter y ya me estaba cansando de las burlas, iba a bajarme cuando _él_ habló.

— Dejen de molestar y vámonos. — Pronunció con voz aterciopelada, "_pero qué estás pensando, Bella, él también forma parte del grupo"_

Jacob me interrumpió en ese mismo instante, gracias a Dios.

— Allí hay un lugar— se encontraba apuntando hacia el otro extremo de los estacionamientos.

-o-

Luego de nuestra gran hazaña, nos dirigimos a clase.

En cuanto entramos, comenzó a sonar esa dulce y melodiosa voz por el alto parlante. Renesmee era la dueña de esa voz tan particular, la cual iba perfecto con su menudo y formado cuerpo, su largo y liso cabello castaño y por supuesto con su cara que se parecía más a la de un ángel. Ella era como Jake y yo, hasta que un día el director la escuchó leyendo un trabajo en clase de literatura y le propuso ser la informadora de las actividades, si lo hacía le daría créditos para la universidad. Desde ahí Renesmee ascendió un poco en la pirámide de la popularidad, pero ella seguía hablando con nosotros, más bien con Jacob.

Me encontraba casi segura de que sigue manteniendo contacto con nosotros por la simple y sencilla razón de que está interesada en mi amigo, cuya característica principal es ser un ciego de lo peor. Encandilado como estaba con Tanya, no veía a Renesmee como se supone que debería.

Cuando íbamos en la mitad del pasillo que daba al patio trasero nos encontramos con Eleazar, un desgarbado chico, de pelo negro, nariz larga y chueca. El chico, era un lunático; se hallaba seguro de ser un detective de una corporación del espacio, por lo que siempre andaba con una antena en el hombro y una especie de parlantes desarmables, como yo les llamaba.

— Hola— saludó Jake.

— Hola— respondió Eleazar. Jacob y yo siempre lo saludábamos, ya que nadie le dirigía ni media palabra por tacharlo de raro. Entonces, me miró con una sonrisa que me incomodó— tan hermosa como siempre, mi princesa jupiteriana— no supe formular una respuesta coherente y mi mejor amigo se largó a risitas.

— Eh…— fue todo lo patético que logré sacar.

— Lo siento mi preciosa y brillante estrella lunar, pero debo contestar esta llamada— se excusó mientras extendía la antena. Dicho esto desapareció entre la gente que se apartaba de él con una mueca de desagrado. Suspiré internamente de alivio.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras brillante y preciosa estrella lunar? — Se rió Jake, ganándose un codazo que no le hizo escarmentar, por lo que estaba preparando una respuesta inteligente en el momento en que mi celular sonó acaparando toda mi atención.

— Ja ja— respondí mientras revisaba el móvil, tenía un mensaje de Anthony18 y sin quererlo mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— Ujuy, al parecer ya comenzaron las horas de ciber romance. — Comentó Jacob poniendo una cara graciosísima.

— No molestes— contesté pegándole en el hombro amistosamente— nos vemos luego— le indiqué mientras iba al patio trasero leyendo mi mensaje.

Me preguntaba qué tal mi día.

— Uhm… soy una princesa jupiteriana— escribí en mi celular mordiéndome el labio

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó y solté una risita

— Sí, un chico me lo dijo. Fue… raro— escribí enarcando una ceja

— Con que un chico ¿eh? Me pondré celoso — sonreí

— No hay motivo. Tú tranquilo, ¿tu día qué tal?

— Solo ansío el momento de estar frente a ti. Esos son mis días— casi suspiré como tonta, solo casi. — ¿Dónde estás?

— En el patio trasero… ¿tú?

— También. Deseo verte ¿cuándo crees qué suceda? — Alcé inconscientemente los ojos para barrer el lugar. Todos estaban con celulares en mano. Resoplé

— No lo sé— entonces sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, me quedé con gusto a poco, pero era muy cobarde como para perderme una hora y ganarme un castigo, por lo que me despedí de mi amor platónico. — Hasta pronto.

— Hasta pronto— fue lo último que leí, tomé mis cosas y me marché.

**Edward POV**

Alcancé un lugar, pero casi quedó hecho puré por un antiguo Chevy. Me bajé y también mis amigos y compañeros en fútbol americano, Mike y Tyler. Ahí se encontraba mi novia Tanya y sus hermanas Irina y Kate, iba a saludarla cuando se volteó dirigiéndose a los ocupantes del viejo coche, los cuales permanecían aún ahí, estáticos. No logré divisar al copiloto ni al conductor, pero supe quiénes eran en el momento en que Tanya los molestó. No podría explicar qué me sucedió, sin embargo, de repente sentí el instinto de proteger a aquella muchacha, creo que su nombre era Isabella y antes de haberlo procesado, ya estaba diciendo que nos fuéramos.

Cuando estaba en el comienzo del pasillo, Tanya me alcanzó.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Desde cuándo eres súper Edward? — dijo una Tanya sarcástica y molesta, yo no tenía ganas de discutir ni de soportar sus rabietas de niña mimada así es que me limité a contestar lo más calmado que pude, conteniendo mi irritación.

— No soy súper Edward y si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer, adiós. — me di media vuelta y me encaminé al patio trasero.

Al llegar ahí saqué mi celular y busqué entre los contactos a Marie18.

La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era, pero siempre hablábamos por mensajes de texto y por Internet, y creo que me ha llegado a gustar ¿_qué estupideces estás diciendo?, ¡ni siquiera la conoces!, _cállate conciencia, aunque en eso tenía razón yo solo podía recordar dulce que es.

Además ella tampoco me conoce, y me confía sus sueños y problemas como yo le cuento cosas acerca de mí que nadie sabe.

La encontré hace un año, le envié un texto por equivocación, y si no fuera suficiente el equivocarse así, el mensaje decía que si no me pagaba un dinero de una apuesta de un juego de cartas, le partiría la cara, ella me respondió que me había confundido y que no me debía nada. Imaginen mi vergüenza.

Creo que por ese texto la castigaron, puesto que sonó en medio de la clase y una vez que hubieron terminado, le envié uno de disculpa, y así comenzamos a conocernos a través ellos y E-mail.

Inicié una conversación y me sorprendió lo que me dijo sobre lo de princesa jupiteriana, pero luego ya volví a lo que me atormentaba. Necesitaba conocerla, era algo vital, no soportaba más el anonimato. A veces sentía deseos de abrazarla cuando me decía algunas cosas, o de simplemente quedármela viendo como bobo. Sin embargo, ella no sabía el momento en que sucedería ni yo tampoco. Finalmente, después del inicio de clases, me dejó insatisfecho con su respuesta y resignado tuve que despedirme. Esperaba pronto tener una concreta.

Con desgana, me encaminé a mi salón.


	2. Recuerdos y Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la adaptación es mía.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdos y descubrimiento**

**Bella POV**

El día en la escuela se pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, puesto que no me agradaba demasiado la idea de volver a una casa en donde tenía que jugar el papel de sirvienta y en donde no poseo los momentos de paz que obtengo en la compañía de Jacob.

Recuerdo que hace algún tiempo me molestaba diciendo que yo era una Cenicienta modernizada y que algún día un príncipe azul vendría en su corcel a liberarme de las brujas malas.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando un día me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, y le dije que eso me recordaba mucho a mi padre, ya que él solía leerme precisamente ese cuento antes de dormir. Hasta los quince años me encontraba muy sensible por su muerte, lloraba a escondidas en la escuela y en mi habitación, no es que lo haya superado si no que ahora tengo un poco más de resignación, puesto que la vida sigue.

Con un suspiro salí de mi mente.

Ya era la última hora de clases, educación física, la verdad no era una de mis preferidas, pero no me desagradaba. Sabía defenderme en el campo, sobre todo cuando jugábamos Béisbol.

Charlie me enseñó a jugar cuando cumplí seis años, aún conservo el primer guante que me obsequió. Lo aprendí bien debido a que era el único juego que practicábamos ya que los otros no se le daban fácilmente.

El profesor no había asistido por problemas personales, así es que teníamos esa hora libre. Gracias al cielo la clase la compartía con Jacob, si no me hubiera aburrido y no me habría quedado de otra que irme a casa, porque sola no me iba a quedar en la escuela.

Mi fiel amigo, prefirió quedarse conmigo, comprendía que el hecho de que mis hermanastras estuvieran en la misma escuela era suficiente para mis nervios.

Luego de la preparatoria me iría a la cafetería a trabajar, ese era el único lugar donde Sue y sus hijas no estaban mucho tiempo, por esa sencilla razón no me molestaba trabajar ahí, es más me gustaba ir, para estar con mis otros amigos.

Decidimos irnos a la cancha de béisbol a practicar un rato. Él no sabía jugar cuando llegó, de hecho nadie le hablaba, pero las niñas sí que se lo comían con la mirada a pesar de que éramos chiquitos. Jacob siempre había tenido su encanto.

Cuando lo conocí estaban a punto de perder una carrera ya que él no sabía qué hacer, yo le grité las instrucciones y ganó. Después de eso yo le daba algo así como clases de béisbol y al cabo de algún tiempo terminamos siendo grandes amigos.

— No entiendo por qué soportas a Sue y sus cosas… a esas a las que llama hijas— dijo mientras me lanzaba una bola, con eso volví a la realidad.

— Simple, sin ella no puedo ir a la universidad— me encogí de hombros antes de golpearla.

— Siempre he pensado que ella lo tenía todo planeado, quiero decir, quedarse con lo de tu padre y todo eso— reflexionó mientras me lanzaba otra bola y juro que vi la cara de Sue en ella y que la golpeé tan fuerte como pude.

— ¡Bien hecho! ¡La has sacado del campo! — Exclamó contento siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria de la pelota. La cual fue a parar al campo contiguo, el de fútbol americano, y para mi mala suerte golpeó una cabeza de cabello cobrizo y despeinado. De espaldas el tipo se veía bien, tenía una ancha espalda musculosa y unas piernas iguales, y el uniforme correspondiente le sentaba bien, bastante bien para ser sincera.

Al darse la vuelta me percaté que se trataba de Edward Cullen y lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra. Sentía arder mi cara de pura vergüenza; vergüenza porque me pilló comiéndomelo con la mirada y porque Jacob estaba ahí y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarme y reírse a mi costa, claro que no.

En el momento que logré sacar la mirada de su cuerpo, para dirigirla a su aún más hermoso rostro, noté que sonreía incluso en la distancia. También pude notar que él me analizaba con la mirada rápidamente, análisis que al parecer debía ser discreto, pero no logró su cometido y agradecí internamente el usar mi jockey favorito, que tenía la cualidad de hacerme sombra en la mayor parte del rostro y me protegía del poco sol que había, me sonrojé aún más –si es que se podía. Luego de analizarme se agachó y lanzó la bola.

— ¡Gracias y lo siento! — Fue lo único que atiné a gritar e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia volteándose de nuevo.

Al fin pude respirar con normalidad, ya que aceleré un poco mi respiración al notar su mirada en mí. Ahora me quedaba otro problema: Jacob. De seguro no me dejaría en paz, me lamenté internamente.

Decidí afrontarlo con toda la dignidad que fuese posible, y mi "adorado" sonrojo no ayudaba demasiado.

Jacob estaba muerto de la risa, su piel llegaba a tomar un color morado ya que de su boca no dejaban de salir carcajadas, qué carcajadas ¡carcajadotas! Mejor dicho. Dejé el bate ya que no quería cometer un homicidio y caminé directamente hacia los vestidores, me cambié rápidamente y salí.

Mi amigo aún sufría los estragos de su repentino ataque de risa, puesto que secaba las lágrimas que acompañaron las risotadas, pero eso fue la fase simple, aún faltaba la de bromas y sinceramente no creía que estuviera preparada para eso.

Tomé mis cosas, respiré profundo y lo encaré.

— ¿Terminaste? — Pregunté con toda la dignidad y amabilidad de la que fui capaz, él antes que nada volvió a reírse como idiota. — Te espero en el auto— dicho esto me puse a caminar en dirección al aparcamiento, lo único que me faltaba era encontrarme con el susodicho o que mi camioneta comenzara a burlarse de mí _deberías hacerte ver por un especialista._ Sí, ahora que lo dices no es tan mala idea, así podría hacerte desaparecer para siempre. Tuché _Bella 1 conciencia 0._

Me subí al coche y esperé a que mi queridísimo amigo se dignara a aparecer.

Al rato se abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró un poco más repuesto. Encendí el motor, el cual hizo un estruendoso ruido que interrumpió el silencio que se instaló en la cabina del auto. Jake me miraba y sonreía, una que otra vez se le escapaba una risotada.

— Quieres parar Jake, me tienes con los nervios de punta— estallé apretando el volante. Me miró serio por un rato y no sé por qué los dos nos largamos a reír — en mi defensa, fue un accidente, además, ¿qué sabía yo que la bola saldría del campo? — Detuve el coche en la luz roja y sequé las lágrimas que salieron a causa de la risa.

— Pero Bells, ¿qué sucede si te acusa de maltrato o de Bullying, o peor aún de que a causa tuya no puede aprobar el año? Yo solo me preocupo por ti. — dijo con falsa cara de pesar y no pude más que reír ante su comentario.

Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos en su casa.

— Yo que tú no dormiría hoy— advirtió serio y yo fruncí el ceño, luego su cara pasó a la del terror— ¿Qué tal si el fantasma de las neuronas del chico viene por ti? — volvió a reír, me hizo gracia, pero en vez de carcajearme lo único que hice fue sacarle la lengua igual como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

— Qué madura Bells, qué madura— dijo saliendo del coche con una enorme sonrisa.

Preferí ponerme en marcha hacia mi trabajo, ya que no dudaba por un solo segundo que si me quedaba aquí me convertiría en una asesina. Aunque únicamente quería ponerme a reír, por eso cuando dejé a Jake e iba en la primera curva solté las carcajadas reprimidas.

**Edward POV**

Todo mi monótono día de clases pasó lento, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que Tanya no paró de molestarme con lo de la mañana; ya no la soportaba, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estaba con ella _porque es linda y porque pertenece a tu círculo social_, oh, ahí estabas conciencia, deja de fastidiar o te prometo que soy capaz de meterme en mi mente y asesinarte con mis propias manos o simplemente…cortarme la cabeza. Ya que creo que con eso me sentiría mucho mejor. No quería seguir de esta manera, siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina. Con la única con la que me sentía realmente bien era con Marie18 y aún quedaba un buen rato para que pudiera hablar con ella. Menos mal ya era la hora de educación física, ya que me hubiera vuelto loco con la pesada de Tanya, definitivamente tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y debía ser pronto, de no ser así me convertiría en un loco de remate.

El profesor hoy había faltado, por lo que organicé una práctica de última hora.

Yo era el jugador principal y debido a eso tenía que hacerme cargo del equipo. La verdad era bastante aburrido, no era algo que me gustara demasiado ni que me llenara de orgullo; me metí en el fútbol americano para obtener créditos para la universidad. Mi intención no era ser el jugador estrella ni mucho menos el líder, yo solo quería formar parte del equipo y participar para divertirme un rato, pero según vieron, yo tenía talento y me ofrecieron ser el mariscal de campo. Quería decir que no, sin embargo, mi papá estaba tan orgulloso que acepté.

Él hasta ahora sigue con la misma idea y dice que mi futuro es en el fútbol americano, cada vez que tocamos el tema de la universidad se niega a escucharme y yo la verdad no insisto mucho con eso, él lo tiene todo resuelto. Dice que luego de ir a una universidad del deporte, me tendría que hacer cargo de la empresa familiar; no me encontraba seguro de querer hacer eso con mi vida, yo deseaba ir a otro tipo de facultad, quería vivir a base de una carrera profesional que pudiera mantenerme para siempre. El fútbol era una carrera efímera que solo dura hasta que cumples cierta edad, hasta que tienes buena capacidad física, pero…. ¿y luego qué?, mi padre no tenía ni idea de que yo quería convertirme en un buen médico. En eso estaba pensando cuando algo me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, me di la media vuelta y pude ver que el objeto del impacto había sido una bola de béisbol que provenía de la cancha de al lado. Al principio creí que fue obra del muchacho que se encontraba allí, Jacob creo que era su nombre, pero, me di cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en la cancha y de que no lo hizo, sino, que la chica que se encontraba a su lado -la que por cierto me analizaba con la mirada- era Isabella, pero creo que le gustaba que le dijeran Bella, según lo que sé y he escuchado. Si le dices Isabella por poco y te saca la cabeza -aunque dudo que fuera capaz ya que tenía un aspecto frágil y delicado, como si con tan solo tocarla pudieras lastimarla- , la verdad la chica no era para nada fea, no era muy alta ni muy baja; tenía la estatura perfecta. Su pelo era castaño con grandes rizos en las puntas, pero debido a algunos rayos de luz solar adquirían un color rojizo. Su figura no estaba mal según lo que podía apreciar debajo de la enorme chaqueta que tenía puesta. Su rostro no podía apreciarlo bien debido a que usaba un gran gorro que le cubría la mayor parte del pálido rostro. Por suerte nos encontrábamos a una buena distancia y no se dio cuenta de mi inspección, - creo- además reaccioné rápidamente.

No sé por qué razón estaba tan atento a la chica, eso no era normal en mí y comenzaba a preocuparme. Al rato después de que me volteé hacia el equipo, que por fortuna no se dio cuenta de que una mujer me había golpeado y que yo la había estado observando, escuché unas risotadas, las cuales supuse que provenían de la misma cancha de donde vino la bola.

Intenté no mirar en esa dirección, pero no lo logré, terminé observando hacia esa dirección, y ahí se encontraba la chica totalmente sonrojada, se veía graciosa y linda. Luego elevó la barbilla y se fue del lugar, dejando al muchacho que la acompañaba afirmado de una barrera sosteniendo su estómago y riendo a más no poder. Era una escena bastante cómica, y súbitamente recordé que yo tenía que concentrarme en la práctica, tardando un poco en conseguirlo.

-o-

Después de terminar fui a los vestidores y me cambie rápidamente, no sé porqué pero quería salir pronto a los estacionamientos cosa que no pude realizar debido a que Tyler y Mike se demoraron bastante, igual o más que una chica y para más remate me encontré con Tanya. En serio, tenía que hacer algo con ese asunto.

Cuando por fin logré salir, fui derechito al Volvo, con los chicos a mis talones. En el momento que llegué mi atención se dirigió al viejo monovolumen de Bella, podía verla sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando a cualquier dirección.

— Con que eso es lo que mirabas hoy en la práctica— dijo Tyler y me sobresaltó, demonios, si se habían dado cuenta de mis miradillas. Y yo que creí que me salvaría de esta.

— A propósito, ¿qué tal tu cabeza? — Molestó Mike y los dos comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

— Bien muy bien, y si no quieres perder la tuya mueve tu trasero y sube al auto, a menos que quieras irte caminado. — Contesté muy calmado y con voz pausada. Ambos dejaron de reír y se pusieron momentáneamente serios, pero luego de que se subieron, comenzaron a burlarse y a reír de buena gana. Yo ya no tenía paciencia para cuando insinuaron que la chica me gustaba, por Dios, solo la había mirado una vez ¡Una vez!

— Es la última oportunidad, se los aseguro, una más y se bajan. — Me encontraba muy molesto, y al borde de una combustión espontánea.

Gracias al cielo llegué a la casa de cada uno de ellos más rápido de lo que pensaba, puesto tenía el acelerador a fondo, de no haber sido así ni los pedacitos más minúsculos de "mis amigos" hubieran llegado a sus hogares. Luego de que los dejé conduje sin rumbo fijo, no me importaba si me despedían por faltar al trabajo, no me sentía de ánimos para fingir que era el chico que quería mi padre.

Sin desearlo realmente llegué al final de la carretera principal de Forks y apagué el motor después de aparcar en un lugar que no fuera a interrumpir el tránsito. Me bajé y seguí un sendero que se apreciaba entre la espesa vegetación del verde del bosque. Luego de caminar por la senda un largo rato la dejé e hice mi propio camino entre engañosas raíces hasta que me topé con un dosel de ramas y abriéndome paso di con una porción de tierra redondeada, donde la poca luz solar que se colaba entre las negras nubes daba de lleno en el centro; estaba cubierto de flores silvestres de todos los colores.

Era un lugar realmente acogedor y relajante, en extremo relajante y sin pensarlo dos veces acepté la invitación que me hacía el prado frente a mis ojos recostándome en la hierba. Olvidé todo, el pasto bajo de mi cuerpo que humedecía mi ropa levemente, de mis problemas con mi padre, de Tanya, del fin de mi último año, de mis amigos, de todo, excepto de Marie18 y la ilusión que me hacía conocerla.

Al cabo de unos minutos me dormí profundamente, como hace mucho no dormía y desperté cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

— Condenado aparato— murmuré cuando saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo con los ojos aún cerrados y los abrí solo para mirar el número y recién entonces me di cuenta de que estaba oscuro. — ¿Hola? — Era mi papá, demonios, ¿cómo se me había pasado la hora tan rápido?

Me puse de pie con el teléfono en la mano y comencé a caminar de regreso, por suerte sabía el sendero de vuelta, pues de lo contrario estaría perdido, literalmente. Mi padre me colgó cuando llegué al auto, obvio después de que me regañó y tuve que decirle donde me encontraba, aunque le mentí. Conduje lentamente de regreso a mi casa, me sentía muy relajado y tranquilo.

Al llegar Esme me retó un rato pero luego me dejó en paz; me preguntó si quería comer y le aseguré que no tenía hambre. Después fue el turno de Carlisle de regañarme, me aguanté callado todo el tiempo, pero la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me había dicho al terminar.

Pasados los sermones subí a mi habitación y puse uno de los tantos Cd's de mi colección, que como siempre fue Debussy.

Me recosté sobre la cama y miré por el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la pared derecha y que ocupaba casi todo el ancho y largo de ésta. El paisaje natural que ofrecía, era sin duda lo más hermoso que he visto hasta ahora en mi corta vida, podía ver el bosque que colindaba con mi casa, y también podía ver el cielo, que casi siempre estaba nublado por lo que eran muy raras las veces en que podía apreciar las estrellas o la luna. En medio de la relajante música y el bello paisaje, me sumí en la inconsciencia.

_**Pido disculpas si es que alguien estaba leyendo la historia en el momento en que borré los capítulos :s **_

_**Me apresuraré en terminar de corregirlos lo antes posible, lo prometo.**_

_**Abrazotes y bendiciones a las chicas que leen, también un muy feliz año!, espero que tengan mucho éxito en todo lo que emprendan y que ojalá, sea mejor que el 2013 ;)**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y nuevamente me disculpo por borrar los capis**_


	3. Trabajo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es una mezcla de ideas mías y de una película.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Trabajo**

**Bella POV**

Iba en la última curva antes de llegar a la cafetería, cuando sonó mi móvil. Me hice a un lado para contestar. Era Sue.

— Necesito que vayas al supermercado, faltan cosas, como refrescos y golosinas—habló con su horrible voz nasal

— Hola para ti también, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar. — contesté con ácido sarcasmo, después de reírme un rato contesté seriamente. —Iré pero después de que acabe mi turno —despegué el teléfono de mi oreja y vi la hora—que empieza justamente ahora —volví a poner el celular a mi oído. Deseé no haberlo hecho, ya que casi se me rompen los tímpanos a causa del grito que pegó Sue desde la otra línea.

— ¡No! Tiene que ser ahora mismo... y si no vas te despido, tómalo como tu día libre — y soltó tremendas carcajadas, que fueron lo último que escuché antes de que colgara. ¡Es una maldita bruja!

De mala gana di media vuelta y emprendí el camino a casa, ya que ni en sueños usaría me dinero, por la simple razón de fastidiar a mi "adorada" madrastra. Llegué y no me detuve a hacer vida social, seguí de largo hasta la cocina donde suelo guardar lo que es para la casa. Lo tomé e igual a como entré salí.

Fui al súper rápidamente y regresé con las estupideces que pidió Sue. ¿Para qué demonios tanta azúcar? ¿No le basta con la que tiene en el cuerpo? Me pregunté internamente.

Me dirigí a la cocina y ordené todo, ya que después me iba a dar flojera guardarlo. Luego de finalizar esa tarea, preparé la cena cuya originalidad era salmón y arroz, para variar. Me estaba comenzando a hartar de comer siempre lo mismo. Un día de estos se lo iba a lanzar por la cabeza a Sue.

Riendo de mi maléfica idea, proseguí con la limpieza de la primera planta de la casa, por suerte ni Sue ni sus hijas se encontraban, creo que estaban haciendo lo de siempre. Ya saben, gastando el dinero en tonterías como ropa, zapatos, perfumes, cremas, cosméticos, carteras, etc. como dije puras tonterías. Estaba escuchando algo de música y la desconecté una vez hube terminado de limpiar, para subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando estuve en mi habitación, seguí con mis tareas, que por suerte no eran muchas. Sin embargo las de Rebecca y Rachel eran bastantes, ya que tenían muchas atrasadas.

Me estiré al acabarlas y miré por la ventana, gemí. Ya se había oscurecido por lo que a regañadientes bajé a hacer mi papel de camarera.

Sue se encontraba toda desparramada sobre el sillón grande viendo televisión mientras comía chocolates y golosinas, en serio ¿dónde metía tantas cosas?

La ignoré y seguí hasta la cocina, serví los platos y los dejé sobre la mesa, no me apetecía cenar con ellas por lo que subí mi cena a la habitación. Algún beneficio que tenga, después de todo yo soy la que limpia.

Después de cenar junto a mi gran amigo: un libro. Bajé el plato y recogí la mesa, luego los fregué. Dije un Buenas noches que de seguro nadie escuchó y me escabullí a mi habitación por mi neceser de aseo personal para ir al baño.

Tomé una merecida ducha y más tarde me sequé, vestí con el pijama y peiné. Al llegar a mi cama, me dejé caer de espaldas. Me sentía como en ese comercial de Canada Dry y limonsoda, cuando dice: HAZ TODO HAZ NADA. Me aovillé en mi minúscula cama _que exagerada bella, tú si cabes en ella, además piensa en todos aquellos niños que no tiene cama y tú… bla blá. _Lo único que me faltaba, mi conciencia dándome lecciones de moral, bueno en realidad si exageraba. Así discutiendo mentalmente, me dejé entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté al otro día gracias a mi despertador-comunicador, me duché, vestí y peiné, siguiendo paso a paso mi tediosa rutina.

El día en la preparatoria fue apenas un borrón, todo se pasó con mucha facilidad, claro sin dejar pasar las bromas de Jake por el suceso de ayer en la cancha y por suerte no me encontré con el protagonista de mi vergonzosa hazaña. Así fue que ni cuenta me di de que ya estaba manejando hacia mi lugar de trabajo, la cafetería.

-o-

Odio este lugar desde que Sue lo adquirió, todo es rosado.

Las paredes están cubiertas por un horrible papel mural rosa pálido con dibujillos de enredaderas, las mesas, las puertas, los muebles, hasta la cocina y todos los instrumentos que allí se encuentran son del mismo color. Recuerdo que cuando Charlie estaba a cargo de la cafetería los colores iban desde el blanco al gris, pero tenía su propio encanto, era un lugar especial en el cual se podía pasar un rato agradable en compañía de la familia. Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando mi madrastra tomó el lugar de mi padre; lo único que aún se conserva de él y que por tanto me trae recuerdos, es su antigua guitarra de Elvis Presley que en el hueco del centro se encuentra un reloj. Se encuentra situada en la parte superior del sector en donde se encuentra la caja, bueno no la caja, si no que donde está el dinero en efectivo. Pensando en todo esto me bajé de la camioneta y me dirigí al "mundo rosa", como yo le llamaba.

En cuanto traspasé la puerta de entrada recordé por que aún trabajo aquí _Hm, déjame pensar, ¿quizás sea porque necesitas el dinero?, _aparte de los motivos obvios conciencia, además, ¿qué hago dándote explicaciones? Solo deja de molestar. Como decía antes de que mi "queridísima" conciencia me interrumpiera, aún sigo trabajando aquí por mis otros amigos, Alice y Emmett Masen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, quienes tienen entre veintidós y veinticinco años. Sue los contrató después de la muerte de Charlie, puesto que el personal renunció en cuanto supieron de la noticia, ya que ellos al igual que yo jamás nos llevamos bien con mi madrastra, -por lo menos ellos pudieron irse.- medité.

Los chicos se mudaron a Forks hace como dos años, vivían en Phoenix pero decidieron venir a una universidad de por aquí cerca, y como debían mantenerse por si solos aceptaron trabajar en la cafetería de Charlie, digo de Sue. Así fue como nos conocimos, congeniamos de inmediato debido a su juventud y también, a la común opinión sobre Sue y el lugar, aún cuando no la conocieron en la época de Charlie.

Alice es mi mejor amiga después de Jake, tiene veintidós años. Su pasatiempo favorito es la moda, siempre se ve genial, aunque ¿quién no con un cuerpo que parece más de una diosa? A pesar de ser pequeñita, tiene muy definidas sus menudas curvas, eso es sin contar su bello rostro, sus ojos de un azul profundo, los cuales se esconden tras unas largas y tupidas pestañas; sobre éstos se aprecian unas hermosas cejas. Su nariz es recta, su piel es como la porcelana: blanca y tersa. Su sonrisa es… simplemente perfecta y su cabello es negro como el azabache, corto y todas las diferentes puntas indican una dirección distinta, es una chica realmente encantadora, siempre tiene muchas energías y muy buen estado de ánimo, creo que por eso tiene al mejor novio de todos—según ella— Jasper. Él es muy diferente de Alice, es callado y reservado, su cabello es rubio como la miel, es alto, de hecho le pasa por casi dos cabeza a su novia. Por eso le llama _Duende_ de cariño. Tiene bastante musculatura pero es delgado, lo que tiene en común con Alice es el color de los ojos, la edad y claramente el amor que se profesan, aunque no son los únicos puesto que Emmett y Rosalie no se quedan atrás. Emmett es un osito de peluche, bajo toda esa capa de músculos —y vaya que son muchos— puedo decir por experiencia propia que son de verdad, debido a que acostumbra saludarme con un abrazo estrangulador, con el cual dejo de tocar el piso y apenas si puedo respirar. Su cabello es negro, igual que el de Alice, con la diferencia de que el suyo es rizado y mucho más corto. Sus ojos son negros como la noche y muy expresivos, su nariz es muy parecida a la de su hermana, con la diferencia de que es un tanto más respingada, su sonrisa es cálida y da la impresión de que se ve a un niño sonreír en vez de a un gran hombre. Me encantan los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando sonríe, le dan mucha ternura.

Tiene una mentalidad muy infantil, no como la que tendría que tener a los veinticinco años, siempre sale con sus chistes y comentarios, en general Emmett es una persona de lo mejor y cuando se llega a conocerlo, es muy tierno. Rosalie es su novia, una chica de cabello largo rubio, tiene un cuerpo digno modelo, tanto así que con tan solo tenerla cerca tu autoestima baja más allá del infierno, y no exagero. Sus ojos son como el zafiro, su nariz es respingada y pequeña, sus pómulos no son muy pronunciados, y su sonrisa es hermosa. Reitero parece una modelo de alta costura, pero la única diferencia que hay entre Rose y algunas de ellas, es que Rosalie si usa su cerebro y es muy astuta; es la chica perfecta para Emmett, puesto que a él le faltan algunas cosas que su novia tiene y a ella cosas que él posee.

Se complementan muy bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ya que mientras Emmett estudia las artes culinarias Rose estudia derecho. Ellos son la pareja más madura, por decirlo de alguna forma, comparten un lindo y espacioso departamento. Y Alice vive sola y Jasper también.

En fin este es el otro pedacito de mi familia, todos nos tratamos muy bien y nos queremos, por suerte Jake se lleva súper bien con los chicos es más algunas veces se confabulan en mi contra juntos.

—hola Bells ¿qué tal tu día? Ayer no viniste ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Rose cuando pasé junto a ella que tomaba la orden de la mesa cinco.

—hola Rose, hola chicos. — Saludé dejando mis cosas en el cuarto de empleados y sacando mi ropa de trabajo; un Jockey y un delantal. ¿Adivinen de qué color? Sip acertaron, rosado. –mí día estuvo…monótono. —respondí saliendo de la sala de empleados.

—te extrañé ayer, ¿qué te sucedió? — dijo Emmett saludándome con su acostumbrado abrazo de oso. En cuanto hube recuperado el aliento y estuve en el suelo, me sonrojé igual o más que un tomate, ya que recordé el incidente con Edward.

-yo también te extrañé, LOS extrañé, pero ¿entenderán si les digo que Sue es la razón de mi ausencia? —interrogué con una falsa cara de tristeza, tratando de disimular un poco mi vergüenza, transformada en un potente sonrojo.

-ohm y ¿qué significará ese lindo y adorable sonrojo que tiene nuestra Bells?, ¿será que acaso ayer anduvo por caminos pecaminosos, en vez de estar nutriendo su cerebro con las amigas letras y los amigos números? —molestó Emmett sarcásticamente apuntando en mi dirección. Me sonrojé aún más, estoy completamente segura de que parecía una lucecita de árbol de navidad. Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia mí. Con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención, pensé sarcásticamente. Alice, Rose y Emmett se encontraban casi sobre mí y lo peor es que con la vergüenza que traía encima no encontraba la voz

—yo…este…Hm-tartamudeé como una tonta, ¿dónde está un súper héroe cuando se le necesita?

— ¿A quién golpeaste ahora? ¿Fue a un profesor? Yo lo hice una vez y tuve que salir corriendo por toda la cancha hasta que entré en el camarín de las niñas. Ya te podrás imaginar la de cachetadas y groserías que salieron a causa de eso—relató el grandote riendo de su propia anécdota. Rose y Alice solo le dirigieron una mirada amenazante y luego la volvieron interrogantes hacia mí. No había escapatoria tendría que comenzar a hablar, reflexioné. Iba a iniciar el relato de mi bochornoso incidente y entonces llegó mi héroe

— ya déjenla en paz, tiene trabajo y ustedes también, por cierto. — intervino Jasper. En ese momento él me podría haber pedido mi médula ósea y yo se lo hubiera obsequiado con la cara llena de risa. Me había salvado de la vergüenza pública.

— Ash Jasper tan aguafiestas. —se quejó Alice dándole un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Los clientes volvieron a lo que les convocaba a este rosado lugar, Rosalie siguió tomando órdenes y Emmett se fue a la cocina, no sin antes recibir una mirada por parte de cada uno de ellos diciéndome _te tengo en la mira. _Le guiñé un ojo a Jass y formulé con los labios un "gracias" antes de comenzar a limpiar las mesas, me puse mis audífonos y _play _a la lista de reproducción de Avril Lavigne. Comenzó a sonar _Hot _y yo seguía el ritmo de la canción con mis caderas. Era una tonta costumbre, lo sé pero no podía evitarlo; adoraba mis audífonos, eran como un conector a mi propia burbuja de mi lugar feliz, el cual se vio roto por Rosalie que se movía de forma muy divertida, me pregunté si se estaba burlando de mí, pero obviamente no era así— creo. Me saqué un audífono y le dirigí toda mi atención.

—Bells, siento interrumpirte, pero los otros chicos están ocupados y yo necesito ir al baño, ¿podrías tomar la orden de la mesa tres, please?-dijo claramente urgida por el llamado de la naturaleza, sonreí y asentí. Salió disparada hacia el baño y con una risita tomé la libreta y el lápiz, quitándome los audífonos de las orejas.

Y entonces me dirigí a la mesa indicada.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho yo para merecer este castigo divino o es que acaso todos los astros se hallaban en mi contra hoy? En la mesa tres se encontraban Tanya y sus perri…Digo sus hermanas, Tyler, Mike y…Edward. _Jaja a lo mejor el chico vino por la revancha, ¿no crees?, yo que tú me aseguro de que no traiga consigo algún elemento corto punzante o un balón _no sé porque estúpida razón comencé a tener una discusión con mi conciencia consiguiendo que me sonrojara

—Hola—me encontraba siguiendo el protocolo, por mí hubiera dicho algo como _¿por qué no se van al demonio? _Pero me encontraba trabajando y tenía que cumplir con el esquema— ¿puedo tomar su orden? — miré hacia Kate que jugaba con sus uñas rojas, y luego la dirigí hacia Tanya.

—Ash no lo sé, ¿qué tienen que no contenga calorías, grasas saturadas y azúcar? —preguntó burlonamente mientras miraba el menú. Obviamente le faltaban neuronas a la chica, ¿por qué vino a un lugar de comida rápida en vez de ir a un lugar de ensaladas? La respuesta era tan simple como lo era su falta de cerebro, solo era para fastidiarme. Pero yo me encontraba regularmente tranquila por lo que respondí a su pregunta.

— Claro, tenemos agua. — no dije que fuera una respuesta bonita ¿no es así? ahora ella se encontraba en mi territorio y no dejaría que me humillara en mi propio trabajo. Escuché sonaras carcajadas por parte de los hombres presentes. Mientras que Tanya y sus hermanas me miraban con cara de querer matarme dolorosa y lentamente.

Pude percibir entre las risotadas una risa muy melodiosa y concentré mi atención en esa risa, era de Edward. Levanté mi vista para corroborar mi descubrimiento y me percaté de que mantenía su mirada clavada en mí, no era de odio o de venganza, solo…me miraba, me vi incapaz de sostenerle la mirada porque era muy cobarde como para enfrentarme a sus hipnóticos ojos. Me sonrojé nuevamente y oculté mi rostro con mi cabello, okey era patética, lo sé. Vi de reojo que él sonreía de lado y que luego me liberó de su mirada. Me quedé embobada pensando en por qué el chico más popular se fijaba en mí, teniendo a su novia junto a él, _¿por qué crees Bella?, de seguro te ha de haber visto bailando como tonta, y sonrojándote como idiota_, lamentablemente mi conciencia me echó miedo ¿Y si me había visto?, ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Aún sigo esperando el burrito. —exclamó Tyler burlonamente, yo aún me encontraba absorta en mis pensamientos por lo que no pude responderle con otra frase sarcástica, ¡maldito cerebro! Escuché como las mujeres cabezas huecas comenzaban a reír del chiste fome de Tyler. Al parecer Alice notó las risotadas del grupito de los tontos y se acercó mí.

—Bells, Emmett te necesita en la cocina, ve que yo les tomo la orden. —me guiñó un ojo y prácticamente me empujó fuera de mi lugar, le sonreí con agradecimiento, ya que mi mente aún se encontraba aletargada. Le cedí el lápiz y la libreta para irme derechito a la cocina a ver qué era lo que necesitaba.

El problema era que se le había caído una cuchara debajo de un mueble, donde su fornido y gran brazo no cabía, por lo que me pidió ayuda puesto que mi brazo al lado de uno de los suyos parecía un fideo. Después de que le ayudé, me fui junto a una vitrina para acomodar las servilletas.

Al estar ahí, escuché una discusión proveniente de la mesa tres, creo que alguien le dijo a una chica que quería terminar, la verdad no presté demasiada atención ya que lo mío no era el chismorreo, además de que lo que menos me interesaba era esa bola de tontos.

Me coloqué nuevamente los audífonos y traté de controlar mis caderas que se empeñaban en marcar el ritmo de la música de Paramore. Se me hizo difícil aunque finalmente lo conseguí, a pesar de que no pude evitar marcar el ritmo con el pie y formar las frases con los labios. En eso me encontraba sumida cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi frente, alcé la vista lentamente, para encontrarme con Edward Cullen, me sonrío de lado y yo como una tonta me sonrojé. Sacó de su bolsillo un billete e hizo el ademán de entregármelo

—hm es de Alice, la pelinegra de allá. —hablé bajito indicando hacía la mesa dos, donde se encontraba Alice tomando la orden con una sonrisa. Siguió con la mirada la dirección que indicaba mi dedo y luego se volvió a hacia mí

—gracias y hasta pronto—se despidió con voz increíblemente aterciopelada _Bella concéntrate._

—eeh si…creo. —okey, soy patética. Preferí no seguir hundiéndome en mi propia burbuja de maldad y me coloqué el audífono siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que llegó hasta Alice y le dio la propina.

Luego seguí con mi labor en las servilletas.

-o-

El resto de mis horas laborales fueron relajadas y sencillas, ya que solo tuve que limpiar las mesas y el piso.

Después de que hube terminado y de que me despedí de todos— Rose y Alice me dijeron que no me salvaría y que más temprano que tarde les diría la verdad— yo solo sonreí ya era el pasado ¿no? Además al parecer Edward ni se acordaba así es que yo haría exactamente lo mismo.

Me fui a mi camioneta y manejé hacia la casa, cuando iba de camino recordé porque quería llegar pronto, para hablar con Anthony18.

Cuando llegué, aparqué el coche y me bajé con la mochila al hombro, todo estaba apagado y en absoluto silencio.

Abrí la puerta principal, ¡genial! No había absolutamente nadie, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro me dirigí hacia la cocina, miré dentro de la nevera y saqué jugo de naranja, y mientras bebía jugo de naranja reparé en un papel que se había caído. Con el ceño fruncido me agaché para tomarlo y leer su contenido

"_**Fuimos por los disfraces para la fiesta de **_**disfraces **— ¿para que más podrían servir unos disfraces sino que para una fiesta? Pensé irónicamente—**q**_**ue no se te olvide mi tarea".**_

Obviamente la nota era de Rebecca, tomé la mochila y subí rápidamente la escalera hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Me hice una desaliñada coleta y comencé con la tarea de mi hermanastra.

Realmente la chica no tenía cerebro, pues no demoré más de 20 minutos en terminarla, después de esa pequeña porción de mi tiempo busqué mi ropa de dormir y el neceser de baño para tomar una deliciosa ducha. Luego de haberme secado, vestido y peinado, me dirigí a mi portátil e inicié sesión.

Tenía tres mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada, los revisé y los tres eran de mi amor platónico, Anthony18.

_Te demoras?_

_Necesito hablarte_

_Quiero conocerte pronto._

Aún estaba conectado por lo que pinché su nombre y escribí

—_hola, lo siento tenía trabajo, apuesto a que hoy fue un mal día ¿problemas con tu padre, otra vez? —_

Y así comenzamos una conversación, donde él me contó que la discusión había iniciado debido a que su padre encontró folletos de unas universidades, entre ellas Dartmouth y que le había recalcado que ya tenía su futuro arreglado y que no necesitaba segundas opciones.

— _¿te das cuenta de que llevamos más de 5 horas conversando?_ —reprimí un bostezo que se quería colar por entre mis labios.

—_Jaja creí que no te darías cuenta. Son las 2 de la madrugada, ya tengo sueño ¿y tú? —_respondió. Pude imaginar a alguien bostezando pero no logré componerlo, ya que no lo conocía. Sin embargo no sé por qué razón imaginé unos ojos color esmeralda, muy parecidos a los de Edward. Negué con la cabeza disipando ese pensamiento, estoy loca, loca.

—_ohm sip yo también, entonces… ¿adiós? —_escribí cuando salí de mi trance

—_No podré dormir si no me dices cuando nos conoceremos—_ me encontraba con la guardia baja, por lo que me asusté con la idea de conocerlo al fin y que yo no fuera lo que él esperaba. Mordí mi labio inferior _—mañana en el baile de Halloween a las diez en la mitad de la pista…—_ yo mordí más fuerte, ahora sí que no podría zafarme, en esta oportunidad Jasper no me libraría_— te estaré esperando, dulces sueños. —_y sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de decir que no o de pensar en alguna excusa, se desconectó.

Me quedé estática, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, en mi mente solo andaba la idea de por fin conocer a mi amor y lo que sucedería si yo le desagradaba o si él me desilusionaba. También pensaba en la idea que más me agradaba, en donde yo le cayera bien y de que él a mí igual y quizá ser amigos.

_Amigos_, la palabra se repitió en mi mente. No creo él y yo pudiéramos ser solo amigos, no por mi parte por lo menos puesto que se encontraban implicados otra clase de sentimientos.

Pensando en todo esto me fui hacia la cama y me acomodé en ella. Me costó mucho dormirme, ya que mi mente no dejaba de analizar lo de mañana. Sin embargo finalmente logré conciliar el sueño a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada.

-o-

Mi despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, repetí mi rutina de ducha-peinado y me vestí con los inevitables jeans, una blusa azul ligera y un chaleco del mismo color, al parecer hoy haría calor –dentro de lo que se puede decir calor en Forks—.

Bajé y repetí nuevamente mi rutina. Me apresuré ya que no me gustaba estar en casa. Luego de cumplir con mi rol, me subí a mí camioneta, pasé a un buzón y dejé ahí mi solicitud para Dartmouth, la cual había olvidado enviar, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para quedar ahí puesto que ahí se fundaban todos mis sueños.

Seguí con mi travesía a la casa de Jake al cual le conté todo lo de ayer en la conversación, bueno no toda solo la parte de la invitación y mi dilema interno. Me dijo que debía ir y enfrentar ese tema, y que si yo iba él también lo haría. Le di mil y una vuelta en mi cabeza hasta que decidí que iría, por lo que en la hora libre fui a pedirle permiso a "mi jefecita" para faltar a mi turno de hoy.

—Sue quería pedirte permiso para faltar hoy al trabajo—pedí cuando llegué a casa y la encontré como siempre comiendo dulces en frente de la pantalla de la TV, esperaba un sí como respuesta. Pero ella no era un alma bondadosa, por lo que no sería buena conmigo, no claro que no.

—lo siento tanto pero con el dolor de mi alma tendré que decirte que no. —Tragó unos chocolates—cuando fui hoy a la cafetería los pisos estaban asquerosos y si no me equivoco tú eres la encargada de eso, por lo que hoy tendrás que extender tu turno, además si mal no recuerdo ya te tomaste tu día libre. —sonrío maliciosamente y tomó de su jugo.

—jamás te he pedido nada en todo este tiempo. —mascullé con las manos en tensos puños

—lo siento cariño pero si te interesa tu trabajo estarás ahí a las doce de la noche cuando yo pase con las niñas de vuelta del baile—me miraba con falsa cara de lástima, luego desvió su mirada hacia la televisión—aah ya empezó el programa—dio la conversación por terminada y me ignoró olímpicamente.

Me mordí la lengua y corrí hacia la camioneta y al salir de casa cerré de un portazo. Todo el camino me la pasé aguantando las lágrimas de ira que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

En cuanto llegué a la preparatoria me precipité al baño y me mojé el rostro, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan mala conmigo? La odiaba con toda el alma.

Con el agua se me relajaron las neuronas que pedían la sangre de Sue y también la mente. Lástima que no podría conocer al chico de mis sueños.

Con esta nueva idea en mi atolondrada mente salí al pasillo con la cabeza gacha, cuando de repente choqué con algo_ un casillero, ¡genial Bella!_ por el impacto y porque me encontraba desorientada caí al suelo. Y entonces supe que no había chocado contra un casillero, si no que nada más ni nada menos que con Edward Cullen _felicidades Bella así se hace, primero lo golpeas y ahora lo chocas. _No fastidies conciencia y para mi mala suerte el pinche con el que sostenía mi cabello se soltó dejando que algunos mechones de cabello quedaran en mi cara.

En cuanto me hube recuperado me puse a recoger mis papeles que había dejado caer en el impacto y mientras lo hacía otras manos grandes y níveas comenzaron a juntar algunos de ellos y me los entregó. Me puse de pie algo atolondrada, de seguro mi cara estaba más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

—Lo siento—fue todo lo que salió de mis labios mientras me iba por el pasillo a paso veloz a mi última clase de hoy.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté cuando sentí el sol en mi cara, era débil, pero ahí estaba. Me levanté feliz, ya que hoy conocería a la chica que quiero que sea mi vida. Me duché, y vestí con unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta beige ligera. Bajé a la cocina, donde se encontraba Esme preparando el desayuno, le di un beso en la mejilla y comí rápidamente. Al terminar me cepillé los dientes y me despedí de mi madre.

Me subí a mi coche y recordé, que debía terminar con Tanya hoy mismo, ya que ayer fue una pérdida de tiempo, pensando en lo que diría llegué a la escuela. Aparqué el coche y me fui a clases. Todas pasaron iguales, así que agradecí cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo. Busqué a Tanya, ya que necesitaba hablarle de mi decisión.

La busqué un rato hasta que la encontré en el gimnasio practicando su rutina de porrista, le pedí que saliéramos un rato y aunque al principio se negó terminó asintiendo. Fuimos hasta el patio trasero y nos sentamos en una de las bancas más alejadas, ya que no quería que toda la escuela se enterara de la ruptura, porque de seguro armaría un show horrible.

—Tanya… quiero ponerle un punto final a esta relación, no va para ninguna parte y creo que lo más sensato es hacerlo a tiempo antes de que nos hagamos daño. — ella miraba en otra dirección y cuando le dije mi resolución volvió su mirada a mí, obviamente se sorprendió pero lo disimuló bastante bien

—Seguro es por la estúpida camarera, ¿o es alguna otra?, porque no creo que dejarías esto—se señaló—por cualquier otra chica corriente o mucho menos por la camarera. —me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—No Tanya, no me gusta Bella—enfaticé su nombre— y creo que si, si estoy enamorado de otra chica. —ella solo se limitó a desviar su mirada. Por lo menos no hizo un escándalo, reflexioné. Se puso de pie encaminándose a la cafetería, antes de irse del todo, se volteó y dijo

—te arrepentirás Cullen. —dicho esto se mezcló entre los otros estudiantes, bueno eso fue… Fácil, creo. Un poco aturdido me paré y fui hacia el pasillo, no tenía hambre por lo que preferí evitar la cafetería. Mientras caminaba, comencé a analizar las palabras de Tanya, me había amenazado, ¿qué me podría hacer ella? Uhm no lo sabía, pero estaba bajo amenaza.

En esto iba pensando cuando de repente choqué con algo, mejor dicho _alguien, _era Bella. Me quedé mirando como imbécil, a la chica que se hallaba en el piso ordenando sus papeles, ¿_idiota qué haces?, ¡ayúdala!_, eso me hizo reaccionar, me agaché y comencé a hacer pilas con los papeles y me detuve un instante en un papel de Dartmouth, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Se los entregué y se puso de pie sola, me encontraba pensando en que ella había enviado la solicitud a la misma universidad que yo.

Cuando se fue mirando hacia el piso, alcancé a escuchar un débil "lo siento". ¿Pero qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué razón no le ayudé a ponerse de pie o de preguntarle sobre el folleto? _hm, ¿porque eres un idiota?_ lamentablemente mi conciencia tenía razón, era un idiota, golpeándome mentalmente, me fui a mi siguiente y última clase.


	4. Baile parte I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la adaptación de la película es mía.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Baile Parte 1**

**Bella POV**

No me había encontrado con Jacob, para decirle que no me dieron "permiso" para ir al baile, quizá Anthony18 no me volvería a hablar, pero eso sería lo mejor ¿no?, quiero decir, si es que no nos conocemos todo sería sencillo aunque eso me provocaría mucha tristeza y decepción puesto que deseo conocer al chico de mis sueños _que cursi Bella, ¿no crees que las drogas te están afectando?_ Genial otra cosa desagradable en mi lista de basura, ¿sería que solo a mí me pasa esto de tener una estúpida conciencia, recalcándote tus defectos y errores?, si era así tendría que ir al psicólogo, porque un día de estos iba a terminar por cortarme la cabeza para ver si así se va esa tonta vocecilla. Decidí no embaucarme en discusiones ridículas con mi conciencia, aunque sería más apropiado el término parte de total irracionalidad del cerebro humano.

En cuanto hubieron terminado las clases fui derechito al estacionamiento sin titubear, ni prestar atención a la gente en mi camino, aunque tenía en mi vista periférica el no toparme con cierta personilla, con la que choqué el otro día y al que golpeé en la cabeza. El incidente del choque no se lo comentaría ni a mi propia almohada.

Para mí desgracia Jake no se hallaba en ningún lado, ¿es que acaso se lo había devorado la tierra? Entonces de súbito recordé que iría con su tío a comprar unos repuestos y piezas faltantes para el coche que estaba reconstruyendo.

Atravesé el estacionamiento, hasta llegar a mi viejo pero querido Chevy Rojo, me subí y me sentí en mi propio mundo personal, en el lugar en donde puedo ser yo misma y no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie de cuanto hago, era como mi refugio de todo.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y encendí la radio, coloqué un CD de música clásica y puse en marcha la camioneta en dirección a mi cárcel—por hoy—, la cafetería. La radio del coche es nueva –creo que es lo único nuevo en mi viejo coche— , Emmett y Rosalie me la habían regalado para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, y Jacob se había ofrecido amablemente a instalarla, la verdad les agradecía infinitamente, ya que me gustaba mucho escuchar música, más que la televisión de hecho.

Cuando sonaba _claro de luna _de_ Debussy_ me permití pensar en lo de hoy, ¿cómo podía ser tan torpe o tener tan mala suerte como para que siempre los accidentes vergonzosos me ocurrieran con la misma persona?, y para más remate que esa persona sea popular y peor aún que sea guapo, _ay Bella, eres tan típica, te gusta el chico más popular de la escuela y además ese chico ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia_— ignoren la molesta voz—. Pero volviendo al tema, la verdad el muchacho era bastante lindo, aunque no era su físico lo que más me llamaba la atención _¿en serio? _Bueno si lo hace, pero lo que más resalta de su persona, por lo menos para mí, son sus hermosos ojos de color esmeralda profundo; es el tipo de mirada en la cual te puedes perder y olvidar hasta tu propio nombre, en esto iba pensando cuando casi choco con un árbol. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y mi respiración era desigual, _¡Concéntrate Bella!_, volví al camino y esta vez iba totalmente concentrada en la conducción, dejando de lado mis pensamientos.

Llegué a la cafetería y aparqué en un arcén disponible. En cuanto entré dejé mis cosas y me puse el uniforme de trabajo, siempre que me lo ponía recordaba los escépticos comentarios de Alice referentes al color, ya que decía que no combinaban con nada y que ese color le sentaba mal, no creo que exista persona más amante de la moda que ella. Cuando salí del cuarto de empleados, hablé, procurando no demostrar nada de abatimiento.

—hola chicos, ¿cómo están? —Emmett como siempre me saludó con su singular abrazo, Rose y Alice me dieron un sonoro beso en cada mejilla y Jasper sólo me despeinó el cabello— eso significa bien, ¿verdad? —sonreí con ternura, me sentía muy bien con ellos, como entre hermanos. Luego de los saludos y preguntas sobre mi día, me puse a trabajar acompañada de la música, hoy me sentía miserable por lo que escuché música de piano. Me lamentaba internamente el no poder conocer a mi amor cibernético y decidí que lo mejor era tratar de resignarme, puesto que no podía hacer nada. Con un suspiro doloroso comencé a trapear los pisos.

No me di ni cuenta cuando eran las seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, el tiempo se me había pasado volando entre jabón, trapeadores, suspiros y canciones.

Cuando iba a terminar con la última parte del piso, entró alguien vestido de negro —que loco—pensé antes de seguir con mi labor y entonces recordé, que Jake vendría por mí a las siete en punto, y efectivamente esa era la hora, ¡demonios! Lo había olvidado y ahora tendría que explicárselo a los chicos, que por cierto miraban raro a Jacob, cuya vestimenta constaba de un ceñido traje negro de satén, una camisa con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver su musculoso pecho y que además resaltaba sus grandes brazos, también traía puesta una capa del mismo color y material, un gorro y un antifaz, y obviamente su espada de Zorro. Al mirar su rostro pude ver una cara entre asombro y un deje de enojo, Jake se veía muy bien, ¡a eso me refiero con atributos!, lástima que no estaría con él para verle la cara a Tanya.

—Bells, ¿por qué no estás lista? — preguntó en cuanto estuvo junto a mí, lo miré a él y luego a los chicos que me miraban inquisitivos, su expresión ahora era de horror—no irás como camarera... ¿o sí? —decidí que lo mejor era tratar de parecer normal y resignada.

—No Jake, no iré de ninguna forma. —expliqué secando el piso. —No asistiré—alcé la cabeza para ver la cara de decepción de mi amigo y las de reproche por parte de los otros.

— ¿Y no conocerás a tu ciber-amor, que sucederá entonces? — justo cuando despegué los labios para contestarle, Alice lo hizo.

— ¿Qué ciber-amor, Bells?-me sonrío pícaramente y cuando iba a responder, de nuevo me interrumpieron, ya me estaba comenzando a irritar.

— Que bien guardadito, te lo tenías eh. — Reprochó pícaramente Emmett

—No es mi "ciber-amor"… o algo parecido, solo es un chico con quien converso por mensajes de texto y por Messenger—me miraron raro, por lo que me apresuré en agregar. —ni siquiera lo conozco, de hecho hoy…—

— Hoy iba a conocerlo en el baile de Halloween, a las diez en punto. —lo fulminé con la mirada, por dos razones, primero, me delató sin reparo alguno y segundo porque me interrumpió, a lo que él solo sonrío socarronamente.

—Ash Bella ya estás tarde. —exclamó Rosalie, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el interrogatorio, ¿acaso no escuchaban razones?

— ¡Qué no iré!- ahora estaba algo molesta

—Oh no, claro que irás Isabella. — Alice usó un tono bastante demandante y autoritario, me hizo sentir como un pequeño insecto a punto de morir aplastado _exageras_, la verdad… ni un poquito. En cuánto encontré la voz le hablé con voz quedita.

—e-es que Sue vendrá hoy y debo estar aquí o me despedirá. — Bajé mi cabeza por los nervios y el miedo que me inspiraba Alice cuando me miraba tan severamente, jugueteé con un mechón de mi cabello nerviosamente, pude apreciar que la pelinegra relajó su ceño y una sonrisa de maldad cruzó por su rostro.

—Ay Bella ni que te importara demasiado Sue como para no desobedecerla, además no tendría por qué enterarse. —intervino Emmett, y yo alcé la cabeza para ver cómo me guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

—vamos Bella no te comportes como una anciana, se es joven sólo una vez en la vida, y no tomar riesgos es no tener vida, tienes que aprovecharla al máximo. Cometer todos los errores posibles que sean reversibles porque después te servirán de enseñanza. –habló una muy inspirada Rosalie, aunque ella tenía toda la razón. Me encontraba desperdiciando mi juventud en una cafetería sin tomar ningún tipo de riesgo, pero mi bendito orgullo no se rendiría tan fácil, además solo buscaba excusas para no ir, ya que me sentía muy nerviosa, mi corazón amenazaba en salirse de mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en un posible encuentro con Anthony18

—por favor Bella, nosotros te cubriremos. — intervino Jasper, ahora me hallaba en una encrucijada, mi orgullo y parte miedosa y responsable me decían que no fuera y que no me dejará convencer; mientras que mi parte menos responsable, miedosa y orgullosa me decía que fuera y que dejará de comportarme como un vejestorio amargado y aburrido. Para reprimir un poco las voces apabullantes de mi mente, mordí mi labio inferior, todos me miraban expectantes, incluyendo a los clientes presentes.

—ash, no lo sé… además ni siquiera tengo un disfraz. —esa era mi única excusa y era totalmente patética, todos olían una victoria fácil, ya que Alice jamás se preocupa de eso, siempre tiene todo ese tipo de cosas o si no se las consigue con sus muchas amistades.

—ay Bella me ofendes, sabes que ese no es un problema para mí. —dijo con falsa arrogancia la pequeña pelinegra, mientras se miraba las uñas. Ya estaba derrotada, así que ¿qué más daba?

— Okey iré…—todos aplaudieron y rieron contentos con mi obligación, digo con mi determinación, alcé un dedo y dejaron de reír— pero… volveré a las doce en punto, no quiero que ustedes corran ningún tipo de riesgo por mi causa. —en cuanto terminé, Alice me instó a quitarme los audífonos y uniforme, apenas alcancé a dejarlos sobre una mesa, cuando la pelinegra me jaló hacia los estacionamientos. Una vez ahí me tiró hacia un flamante Porsche amarillo, me quede atónita.

— ¡Wow!, esto es…-no alcancé a terminar ya que literalmente me metió dentro del coche, para ser pequeña tenía mucha fuerza, medité.

—Si lo sé, lo sé, es genial, raro, extravagante, único—dijo todo esto en apenas un segundo, sin darme tiempo de nada encendió el motor, el cual solo emitió un suave ronroneo y se dirigió no sé a dónde. Me sentía bastante confundida, ¿cómo es que alguien que trabaja en una cafetería en un pueblo bastante pequeño, como lo es Forks tiene dinero para la universidad y el flamante coche en el que me encuentro? —bonito ¿no?, regalo de mis padres. Ellos tienen una buena posición económica, pero digamos que ni Emmett, ni yo somos su principal orgullo, ya que no estudiamos nada que ellos consideren "apropiado". —explicó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, sé que para ella era complicado el tema, debido a que, a pesar de tener una sonrisa en los labios, no le llegaba a sus tristes ojos azules como el mar.

—ya veo, entonces tú y Emmett se valen por sí mismos, para demostrarles a ellos que son capaces de conseguir lo que quieren sin su dinero, ¿verdad? —comenté sin poder reprimir las palabras, mi amiga solo me miró un poco incrédula.

—vaya, si que eres perceptiva ¿eh? Estás en lo cierto, sólo podría agregar que también lo hacemos por nosotros mismos, porque al lado de nuestros padres hubiésemos tenidos que abandonar nuestros anhelos para perseguir los suyos. —dijo ahora con una sonrisa genuina, la cual yo correspondí con otra, aunque claro, no tan radiante.

Nos detuvimos en frente de casi la única tienda de disfraces formal aquí en Forks _"Angel´s Costumes"__,_ nos bajamos y pude apreciar que ésta se encontraba cerrada, pero a Alice no pareció importarle, ya que siguió adelante con paso decidido.

— Pero, Alice… la tienda dice claramente "CERRADO". — indiqué el cartel para reafirmar la idea, ella meneó la cabeza en muestra de negación, tocó la puerta de cristal. Yo sólo rodé los ojos, sin decir nada. Tocó nuevamente y esperó pacientemente sin inmutarse porque nadie salía a ver quién era. —Ash Alice no hay nadie—no soporté por más tiempo

— Por favor Bella, un poquito de fe—al ratito después de nuestro breve diálogo, encendieron las luces y apareció una joven de no más de veintitrés años, delgada y bajita, en cuanto vio a Alice en la puerta se apresuró en abrir.

— ¡Oh Alice tanto tiempo! —se dieron un efusivo abrazo y al separarse, pude ver bien a la chica. Era de cabello negro largo, usaba anteojos, su nariz era respingada y delgada, sus ojos verdes y pequeños, en general era bastante linda.

—Bella Ángela, Ángela Bella. —nos presentó Alice haciendo un gesto informal con las manos.

—Un placer conocerte. —dijo amigablemente

—Lo mismo digo—sonreí con timidez.

—Oh Ángela, lamento tanto molestarte, pero es que necesito un disfraz hermoso y como se que tú tienes unos de maravilla pensé que quizá…—

—No te preocupes, sabes que gracias a ti tengo todo esto. —interrumpió haciéndonos entrar a la tienda. La verdad era bastante espaciosa y agradable, en la entrada se hallaba un pasillo, el cual colindaba a la derecha con un montón de vitrinas alineadas unas con otras, en las cuales se encontraban diversos tipos de accesorios, desde antifaces hasta bisutería. Al otro lado había tres pufs verdes, en el centro se podía apreciar un jarrón de cristal con una orquídea blanca, al frente de esta pequeña salita de estar se hallaban los probadores y un montón de percheros movibles, en la pared Este se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba justamente a las vitrinas. El piso era de madera clara y las paredes y cortinas blancas; era un lugar bastante moderno pero con un deje de antigüedad.

—Alice diseñó todo lo que ves, y la mayor parte, bueno la mejor parte diría yo de los disfraces. —comentó Ángela, junto a mí.

— ya entiendo. —dije volviendo a la realidad, ya decía yo que Alice sería una excelente diseñadora y decoradora de interiores. Ella se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de los percheros, hurgueteando entre ellos en busca de mi disfraz.

— ¿qué opinas de este? —me mostró un vestido plateado cortísimo y muy escotado, negué con la cabeza, me enseñó otro, este era un poco, solo un poco más decente que el anterior y era negro, supuse sería de una bruja.

— no lo creo Alice, será mejor que me resigne de una vez. — me lancé a un puf, estaba cansada de ver y ver vestidos, repitiéndose la misma escena.

—vamos Bells no te rindas. —me decía Alice mientras me mostraba otros. Ángela se paró de un salto y nos dijo que ella sabía lo que necesitábamos, sin más entró en una puerta tras los probadores con una sonrisa en el rostro, con Alice nos miramos extrañadas.

A los dos minutos entró nuevamente Ángela, con la diferencia de que ahora portaba una caja rectangular plateada. Se nos unió y sacó la tapa, luego extrajo un hermoso vestido blanco, strapless con adornos en lentejuelas tornasol, la falda era larga y con muchas capas de tela bajo el satén que las cubría, era simplemente hermoso, miré a Alice que tenía una cara entre nostalgia y asombro.

—Este es… —dijo tocando la tela del vestido, en sus ojos se podía apreciar un singular brillo de emotividad.

—si, es el primer diseño que hiciste. —completó Ángela y yo quedé en shock. ¿Este ejemplar tan hermoso lo había confeccionado Al-Alice mi amiga?, no es que no lo creyera posible, si no que me daba la impresión de que sus padres no la apreciaban lo que se merecía, quiero decir, es el vestido más hermoso que haya visto, incluso más que los de diseñadores mundialmente reconocidos.

—no puedo creer que aún lo tengas. —Alice miró a Ángela, ésta sonrío

—es mi amuleto de la suerte. —fue la respuesta sencilla pero no falta de grandeza de la chica, Alice observó la hora y su rostro se descompuso.

—oh no, no alcanzaré a arreglarte, apresúrate—acto seguido guardó el vestido nuevamente en la caja y me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo importantísimo—aguarda se me olvida algo muy importante—me cedió lo que sostenía y se fue hacia las vitrinas que correspondían a los antifaces. Ángela me dio una mirada de extrañeza y solo sonreí encogiéndome de hombros. A los veinte segundos regresó Alice con un antifaz blanco con lentejuelas, era elegante pero llamativo a la vez, por lo cual le iba perfecto al vestido que mantenía bajo mis brazos. La pelinegra abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y le dio un gracias, entendí que no sólo se refería al habernos prestado un disfraz si no a que aún guardaba el vestido blanco, el cual parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando iba a despedirme de la chica, Alice me jaló de un brazo para sacarme de la tienda y subirme a su Porsche, en cuanto me hallé arriba del coche con el cinturón puesto y la caja entre las manos, le grité desde la ventana a Ángela un austero gracias, ya que mi amiga arrancó inmediatamente, sin darme tiempo de dar un agradecimiento correspondiente al caso.

Debía reconocer que la pequeñita conducía como loca, no sé cuantos rojos y símbolos con "pare", se saltó y lo más raro sin ningún parte o detención, en menos de quince minutos nos encontrábamos en la entrada de unos modernos departamentos construidos hace poco en Forks. Nos bajamos casi corriendo del coche y subimos del mismo modo las escaleras –si escaleras, porque el ascensor se tardaba mucho y Alice se hallaba con los nervios de punta— todo era muy elegante pero no demasiado, llegamos hasta el tercer piso y entramos en la puerta dieciséis.

El departamento era realmente grande y hermoso, las murallas estaban pintadas en un bonito tono ocaso, que contrastaba con el piso flotante de color oscuro, desde el pasillo en el que me encontraba podía ver un sala de estar con unos extravagantes y hermosos sillones blancos, en el centro de éstos se hallaba una mesita de vidrio, con un florero pequeño en el cual había una rosa roja. Junto a éste se encontraban revistas de moda supuse yo, al lado del sillón grande había un mueble con una radio y unos adornos muy lindos de cristal, en frente de la mesita estaba el plasma en un pequeño mueble. No pude apreciar más nada de la estancia, ya que Alice me tironeó hacia una habitación, la cual supuse era la de ella y en cuanto entré, ¡Wow!

Era simplemente un precioso cuarto y gigantesco, de seguro era más del doble o triple de mi ático-habitación, en el fondo del dormitorio había un ventanal de casi todo el ancho y largo de la pared, junto a éste estaba una puerta, la cual creo que era el baño, luego en la pared Oeste se apreciaba la cama de Alice, no era muy grande ni demasiado pequeña y tenía un mosquetero que caía libre por cada lado de la cama. Luego observé el gigantesco armario — en realidad era enorme— y a su frente se hallaba un precioso tocador, en el cual pude notar muchos cosméticos y cepillos.

Los colores iban desde el morado al blanco, era realmente muy linda la mezcla de colores y muebles. Me dirigía a ver un sillón que había junto a otro mueble —en el cual reposaban unas velas, otro equipo de sonido y un portátil, negro mucho más moderno que el mío— pero Alice me detuvo y metió dentro del baño. Me dio la orden de ducharme y así lo hice, por suerte todo el tiempo andaba en la mochila con una muda de ropa interior, no porque fuera a ocurrirme algún accidente como hacerme pipi, si no que siempre tengo en la cabeza la idea de que un día de estos llegaré a casa y encontraré todas mis cosas en la calle, o peor aún solo con la puerta cerrada y sin permiso para entrar, ridículo lo sé pero así es mi raro cerebro, en todo eso me hallaba pensando cuando salí de la ducha y me secaba con una toalla blanca.

Me puse la ropa interior— gracias al cielo era blanca y el sostén strapless—. En la puerta me esperaba Alice con una bata blanca, me la puse y me di cuenta de que ella llevaba puesto un grueso cinturón negro, en el cual se hallaban una plancha (alisadora), un ondulador (rizador), y un montón de cepillos de todos tamaños. No me di ni cuenta de que ya estaba sentada en una sillita enfrente del tocador y con Alice atacando mi rebelde cabello.

— Tienes un cabello muy lindo y sedoso, ¿por qué nunca lo usas suelto?-preguntó la pelinegra, mientras me formaba un rizo con el ondulador.

—pues porque no me dan ganas de variar o de arreglarme, además de que casi no tengo tiempo— el resto de la sesión de peluquería fue en completo silencio, no sé por qué razón Alice no me dejaba mirar lo que le había hecho a mi cabello, ¿acaso parecía un perrito esponjoso o un caballero de la antigüedad? No pude seguir asustándome con la idea debido a que comenzó a maquillar mis ojos. Se sentían muy agradables los instrumentos que pasaban suavemente sobre mis párpados cerrados, luego continúo con mis pestañas y cuando terminó con mis ojos prosiguió con mis labios, a los cuales sólo les aplicó un poco de Gloss, dijo que no me aplicaría rubor, ya que con el que adquiría naturalmente era suficiente.

Todo esto lo hizo bastante rápido, ya que eran recién las nueve y habíamos salido de la tienda a eso de las ocho y treinta.

— Listo – en cuanto sonó el clic de la tapa del brillo al cerrarse, me volteé hacía el espejo con intenciones de mirarme al fin, pero Alice me giró la cabeza antes de poder ver nada—no, no primero vas a cambiarte y luego conversaremos de los espejos. —sonrió y me dejó en una habitación que yo no había visto con anterioridad con el vestido en la mano.

Con mucha precaución de no correr el maquillaje que Alice había aplicado en mi rostro y de no arruinar mi peinado me puse el atuendo correspondiente. Me quedaba justo a la medida, podía sentirlo muy cómodo. Junto a la cama de cobertor celeste se hallaban unas lindas Ballerinas blancas con algo de taco. Solo esperaba no caerme, pasaron como cinco minutos y Alice irrumpió en el lugar, su boca formó una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

— Al parecer hice bien mi papel de hada madrina con escaso tiempo—me guiñó un ojo a lo que yo solo sonreí – ahora ten esto, no se te vaya a olvidar colocártelo. Te ves realmente hermosa tu príncipe azul va a morir cuando te vea. —alargué mi mano para recibir el antifaz blanco, con ese comentario solo logró avivar la llama de la inseguridad y del nerviosismo que me producía el hecho de pensar en lo que me esperaba en menos de una hora. Tragué saliva y aclaré mi garganta para hablar.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar de espejos? —sonreí traviesamente, Alice formó una "o" de falso asombro

—Nunca pensé que te gustaran tanto los espejos Bella. —dejó escapar una risita, la cual yo correspondí alzando mi ceja izquierda.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó otra vez a su cuarto, que se encontraba junto al que me cambié anteriormente. Entré sola al baño y Alice me indicó que tras de la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo completo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, esa… esa no era yo, la chica del reflejo parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. El vestido blanco dejaba ver la piel blanca y pulida del cuello y pecho, acentuaba las curvas tanto de la cintura como del busto, en su rostro se podían apreciar unos profundos ojos color chocolate escondidos bajo una espesa capa de tupidas pestañas negras, un leve rubor daba un toque angelical y adorable a la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, que mantenía los labios rojos levemente entreabiertos. Llevé una de mis manos a mi mejilla y la muchacha copió el movimiento, si, era yo.

Alice realmente había hecho magia en mí, pero sobre todo en mi cabello, porque a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de ramillete o peine se veía hermoso con los rizos más formados, los cuales caían en cascada por mi espalda. Mi amiga entró en el baño e interrumpió mi inspección.

—Wow, Alice esto es… Wow. —hablé aún mirándome en el espejo, se que dije dos veces Wow pero no encontraba una palabra adecuada para describir lo que veía. Ella sonrió un instante y al otro se había esfumado al ver mi cabello, me pregunté que era lo que iba mal, pero como se le estaba asiendo costumbre a Alice jalarme de un brazo, no pude articular palabra hasta que estuvimos nuevamente en frente del tocador.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede?, tengo apenas veintiséis minutos para llegar a la cafetería, ya que quedé con Jake para… ¿Qué haces? —me interrumpí a mitad de frase porque Alice sacaba y sacaba cosas de un pequeño cajón. De seguro no quería saber como le hizo para amontonar tantas cosas en tan solo un cajón de 50 cm. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando tuvo entre sus manos un objeto que no alcancé a ver. Se acercó con sus andares de bailarina y se centró nuevamente en mi cabello, sin dejarme descifrar lo que colocaba en él.

— ¡Ya está! —exclamó una vez que se alejó y miró su trabajo finalizado. Giré con extrañeza hacia el espejo y vi un hermoso peine de marfil, con tres pequeños diamantes, los cuales formaban un corazón brillante. Estaba acomodado en una sección de mi cabello estratégica, formando un pequeño relieve del cual pendían unos mechones rizados.

—Alice yo no puedo aceptar esto, quiero decir, ya es suficiente con el haberme transformado en una princesa… —me callé porque Alice me miraba como el gatito con botas y con un singular puchero. No sé que habrá sido mi cara pero sonrió con victoria.

—vamos Bells las amigas se dan regalos y ellas no los regresan, es tuyo, es un regalo de mí para ti. —sonrió nuevamente y yo también aceptando mi derrota.

Sin embargo a ambas se nos esfumó la sonrisa cuando vimos la hora. Eran las nueve y treinta, solo quedaba media hora para encontrarme cara a cara con mi amor cibernético, de solo pensarlo mi corazón aceleró su ritmo y mordí mi labio inferior con ansias. Sin darme más tiempo que para sacar el antifaz y mi bolso, nos dirigimos rápidamente al coche de Alice.

— Ponte el cinturón y afírmate bien. —advirtió pisando el acelerador, obedecí rápidamente y sin chistar, pues conocía bien a Alice como para omitir un consejo de su parte.

En menos de diez minutos estábamos de regreso en la cafetería, y eso que la pelinegra tuvo precaución de no atropellar a algún niñito disfrazado de demonio o espectro de la noche. Me bajé con las piernas temblorosas, ya que solo era cuestión de minutos para el gran encuentro y en parte por la acelerada carrera de Alice. Para que voy a negarlo, su forma de conducir me asustaba. Salí de mi estupor en cuanto escuché unos silbidos y exclamaciones, obviamente de juego, pues se trataba de Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Jake que salieron a nuestro encuentro.

—Ves que yo siempre tuve la razón—dijo este último, lo miré confusa— a eso es a lo que me refería con atributos. —sonreí al comprender su comentario, los demás también lo hicieron, Alice se fue a los brazos de su Romeo y lo besó tiernamente.

—te ves deslumbrante Bells. — agregó la escultural Rosalie, a lo que solo me ruboricé.

— hasta que aparece Cenicienta. Pensé que jamás llegarías o que te había comido el lobo feroz— todos miramos confusos al grandote, el cual solo agregó— será mejor que aborde su carruaje o se convertirá en calabaza antes de llegar al baile— todos nos reímos de su comentario, pero ahora que Emmett lo decía, ya estaba retrasada. Al parecer Jasper se encontraba demasiado ocupado con su novia como para hablar, por lo que me encaminé hacia mi camioneta y antes de poder dar tres pasos Jacob me detuvo y yo le miré extrañada.

—Hoy yo seré tu fiel cochero, espero que no te moleste que sea un Zorrito. —sonreí negando con la cabeza y dejé que me guiara hasta su coche.

—Wow — ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho hoy? — ¿Este es tu coche?- me encontraba parada en frente de un flamante Volkswagen Rabbit Rojo del año 86.

—Si, con ayuda de mi tío lo restauré, quedó bonito ¿no? —me indicó abriendo la puerta del copiloto, me subí rápidamente con el antifaz en la mano. No lo había soltado desde que Alice me lo entregó en su casa.

—si, quedó mejor que bonito, te felicito. —le dije en cuanto estuvo al mando del vehículo. Lo encendió con facilidad y no emitió ningún sonido fuera de lo normal, no como el de mi camioneta por ejemplo. Recordé que tenía que regresar a las doce de la noche en punto, por lo que saqué mi móvil y puse una alarma a esa hora, luego lo guardé en mi media.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jake mientras conducía, me enderecé y le respondí

— Establezco mi conexión con la realidad. —suspiré dramáticamente a los que ambos sonreímos, solo me hallaba a cien metros de encontrarme con el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews o: siendo sincera, no esperaba más así que se los agradezco y trataré de subir otro capítulo más el día de hoy una vez que lo haya terminado de corregir ;) y no te preocupes Isabella Solorzano, aprecio que lo hagas ahora, te agradezco el abrazo y te envió uno de vuelta c:<strong>


	5. Baile parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es resultado de una película e ideas mías**

**Capítulo 5**

**Baile parte 2**

**Bella POV**

La preparatoria estaba decorada con pequeñas luces amarillas y blancas, que se hallaban en todas partes, en los árboles, en las puertas, en las ventanas, en las bancas…como dije, en todas partes. Debía reconocer que estaba realmente hermoso parecía un lugar encantado o rociado de polvo de hada _Bella, en serio deja las drogas, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir polvo de hadas, cuántos años tienes, 3?, por favor madura y Bla blá_ me encontraba muy nerviosa como para prestarle una inmerecida atención a mi PTICH (Parte de Total Irracionalidad del Cerebro Humano, alías _conciencia.)_

Llegamos a las nueve cuarenta y cinco, con Jake nos bajamos rápidamente del coche y caminamos, bueno trotamos hacia el gimnasio que sería utilizado como pista de baile. Debía agradecer que alguien allá arriba se apiadara de mí y me regalara una tarde bastante calurosa y agradable como para usar un vestido bastante destapado, teniendo en cuenta que me encuentro en un pueblo de los más lluviosos y fríos de Estados Unidos.

Por lo menos no corría el riesgo de sufrir un infarto, pues mi corazón no latía del todo normal pero más regular, aunque solo duró hasta que entramos en el gimnasio, ya que los reflectores y miradas fueron para mí y el Zorro. Noté que varios muchachos me miraban con atención y solo respiré profundo y me adentré en la estancia, luego de que me despedí de Jake. No me fijé en la decoración, pero pude darme cuenta que era típico de esta fecha, pues todo estaba decorado con telarañas, espectros, demonios, calabazas con luces y una gran bola de disco en el techo. Con cada paso que daba hacia el centro de la pista de baile, mi corazón latía a cien mil por hora, y mi parte miedosa me decía que volviera. Mordí mi labio inferior para dejar escapar un poco de la tensión que causaba sus estragos en mi interior y cuando estaba a un paso de llegar, mis piernas flaquearon, me sentí desvanecer y casi vuelvo donde Jake, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere ir a la escuela, ¿_pero qué dices?, primero que nada Alice te sacaría la cabeza y luego la patearía, quedarías como una tonta cobarde y perderías la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¡vamos, ánimo! Estás a un paso._

Aunque no quiera admitirlo mi conciencia tenía razón, por lo que respiré profundo y me hice lugar entre la gente, hasta llegar al centro de la pista. Fui consciente que justo ahí se hallaba un chico, y sabía que sería totalmente capaz de volar por puro mérito de mi intranquilo corazón. Mordí mi labio inferior y comencé a acercarme, el sujeto en cuestión se encontraba vestido con un smoking negro que, para ser sincera le quedaba bastante holgado.

Justo cuando iba a tocarle el hombro, él se volteó y… me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. Los nervios que tenía antes se borraron, dejando a su paso la decepción, _bou ¿y para esto tanto alboroto?_ Ay conciencia no seas así, es un… chico, además… _ah ah no discutas conmigo, sabes que tengo la razón, está bastante mal dotado._ Bueno tienes razón, pero ¿ya qué? Igual no esperaba encontrarme con un príncipe Azul apuesto y millonario _eeh si lo hacías, estoy en tu mente ¿recuerdas?, no puedes engañarme ¡Ja! __Bella 0 Conciencia 1. _Preferí concentrarme en la persona que tenía en frente, luego arreglaría cuentas con mi PTICH.

El chico me analizaba de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa de estúpido se le formó en el rostro, ¿es en serio, él era Anthony18?

—oh… Eleazar –de seguro en mi voz se notaba la decepción— ¿qué haces aquí? — fui directo al grano, pues quería agotar todas mis opciones posibles, para no creer lo que era obvio.

—esperándote, mi princesa Jupiteriana— ¿su qué?, hizo el intento de tomar mi mano y depositar un beso en ella, pero como acto reflejo la quité, y la usé para rascarme la cabeza. Sabía que fue muy infantil y en mi defensa fue un impulso y luego ya no lo pude controlar.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —no le presté mucha atención a su pregunta y le respondí con otra más apremiante

— Tú… -respiré profundo y pregunté deseando que dijera un gran NO— ¿Tú eres Anthony18? — con mi mano derecha cruzaba el dedo índice con el dedo medio, esperando tontamente que mi deseo se cumpliera _oh ¿en serio Bells?, ¿por qué mejor no se lo pides a una estrella fugaz? _

—no… soy yo. —dijo alguien con una aterciopelada voz que me sonaba vagamente conocida, antes de que Eleazar e incluso antes de que yo pudiera decir o pensar en algo, apareció tras el desgarbado chico ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen, vestido como un príncipe azul, con una camisa blanca que se le ceñía atractivamente en el torso y los musculosos brazos,— jamás me había fijado en ellos tan detenidamente— tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, por lo que se le podía apreciar parte del duro pecho, encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta azul cielo desabotonada y con muchos adornos de un príncipe de antaño y un pantalón negro que se le ceñía mucho a las grandes piernas, era… ejem, se veía hermoso

—ahora, si me permites—con eso me sacó de mi estupor, se encontraba estirando una mano en mi dirección, pero dirigiéndose a Eleazar quien se apartó del camino de Edward a regañadientes, murmuró algo en un dialecto totalmente desconocido y se esfumó entre la gente, dejándome a solas con ese chico totalmente apuesto. No encontraba la voz a causa del asombro y él se acercó a mí para decirme cerca del oído, provocando un leve estremecimiento por mi parte

—Supongo que eres Marie18, ¿verdad?—sonrió divertido, pero mirándome directo a los ojos, solo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza debido a que me encontraba bajo su esmeralda mirada brillante— Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado, ¿te parece si vamos a caminar? —su voz era extremadamente sensual y su mirada muy hipnótica, tuve que apartar la mía para poder concentrarme y pensar con claridad.

—eeh si… si claro. — me maldije mil veces por comportarme como una idiota. De seguro… no pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera la gran mano que se apoderó de mi cintura y que enviaba cientos de corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Un poco aturdida me dejé guiar hasta el patio trasero.

-o-

El lugar se encontraba casi vacío y con el mismo tema de decoración que en la entrada. Sopló una fría brisa y me estremecí debido a que tenía los hombros totalmente desnudos al igual que parte de mi espalda. Al parecer él lo notó y me acercó más hacía a su cuerpo.

¡Dios! Olía exquisito, era como un aroma dulce, pero a la vez exótico, realmente delicioso. _Bella ve con cuidado, no vayas a cometer una estupidez_ lamentablemente mi conciencia tenía razón, quiero decir, era Edward Cullen el chico más popular y deseado de toda la escuela, las posibilidades de que yo, una simple camarera sin gracia estuviera con alguien como él, eran de una en un millón. Pero preferí no atormentarme con mis temores, luego en cuanto estuviera en casa podría arrojarme a la realidad, por ahora aprovecharía al máximo mi pequeño sueño.

Caminamos por un sendero bordeado de verdes árboles, en los cuales reposaban luces amarillas, parecían pequeñas luciérnagas indicando el camino a un lugar desconocido, okey muchos cuentos de hadas para Bella, debo dejarlos.

Me sentía bien con la mano de Edward en mi cintura y el silencio extremadamente cómodo que reinaba entre ambos, todo esto no podía ser real, era demasiado bello.

— ¿Puedo saber quién eres? —preguntó de pronto. No me hallaba preparada para esa pregunta y creo que jamás lo estaré. Se encontraba mirándome y yo con la vista al frente. Negué con la cabeza; justo entonces se me ocurrió una idea y lo observé

–Tendrás que adivinarlo. —sonreí divertida y él solo frunció un poco el ceño.

—wow, ohm… —al parecer se hallaba pensando en algo por lo que llevó la mano disponible a su despeinado cabello cobrizo, el cual se me antojaba muy sedoso, debo reconocer que tenía muchas ganas de acariciarlo pero obvio eso sería tonto. — ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las veinte preguntas? —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Que sean 10. —sonreí.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que eres muy bella —indicó mientras me miraba intensamente, me sonrojé por la vergüenza y por los nervios, las manos me temblaban por culpa de ello. Bajé la cabeza tratando de esquivar su mirada y ocultar mi sonrojo, pero él me retuvo poniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice bajo mi barbilla elevando mi rostro hasta que nuestros ojos quedaran entrelazados—y que te ves realmente adorable sonrojada? —finalizó y no podía pensar con claridad y tampoco me quería mover.

—ohm… pu-pues… gra-gracias. — ¿alguien podría hacer el gran favor de golpearme por haberme comportado como toda una idiota? Bueno es que no podía pensar con sus dedos y mirada en mí. Al parecer notó mis nervios, por lo que sonrió y dejó mi rostro con delicadeza. Volvió a tomarme de la cintura y retomó la marcha.

—Entonces… ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó en cuanto empezamos a caminar nuevamente.

—uhm… si, de hecho vamos en el mismo grado. —en mi mente habían dos partes, como siempre, una me decía que no dijera más de lo requerido ya que no quería que supiera quién soy y la otra me decía que diera pistas e intentará que supiera lo que soy. Que tratara de derribar mis murallas y conocerme realmente, fuera de la fachada de camarera. Él asintió

— ¿Qué prefieres, una ensalada o una Big Mac? — su pregunta me extrañó, pero no me molestó, sonrió de lado y… arg que lindo, digo que linda sonrisa era.

—La Big Mac —respondí rápidamente, ya que no quería parecer una idiota _pero lo eres, ¿sabías que lo peor que se puede hacer es negarse a sí misma?, porque… _no me interesaba entablar conversaciones tontas con mi conciencia, por lo que sencillamente la ignoré.

—Con esa respuesta elimino a más de la mitad de las chicas de nuestro grado. — ahora lo entendía. Y de ese modo comenzamos una ronda de las mismas, casi todas dirigidas a mí. En una oportunidad me avergoncé demasiado, tanto así que no quiero siquiera recordarlo. **(No se preocupen lo sabrán en el Edward POV)**

El sendero se acabó dejando a nuestra vista una hermosa pérgola de metal, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna llena que se lucía en el centro del cielo negro, sus pilares estaban recubiertos por unas hermosas rosas de color crema, era realmente preciosa. Me encontraba embelesada mirándola cuando Edward habló.

— ¿Me concederías esta pieza? —me extendió su mano derecha y sonrió de lado, amaba esa sonrisa y con una de las mismas en mi rostro acepté su mano en un impulso, el cual analicé segundos después y me arrepentí, puesto que yo no sabía bailar acompañada o este tipo de danza, quiero decir que sola podía intentar hacerlo pero no me quería arriesgar a lastimar a terceros, por lo que me quedé estática en mi lugar por unos segundos. Edward me miró confuso y yo me apresuré en agregar

—Debes saber que no sé bailar y que podrías resultar lastimado, me refiero a que quizá no podrás volver a jugar fútbol. —me sonrojé por pura vergüenza, otra vez. En su rostro se extendió una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó los centímetros que nos separaba.

—No te preocupes, me arriesgaré. —Susurró muy cerca de mi oído, me estremecí levemente a causa de su voz aterciopelada tan cerca de mí y me dejé guiar. Puso ambas manos en mi cintura y yo en sus grandes y duros hombros, me acercó más y quedamos solo con un pequeño espacio vital, que no era más de diez centímetros, pero me agradaba. Apoyé por impulso la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y comenzamos a mecernos al compás de un vals imaginario.

Me sentía muy cómoda y bien entre sus brazos, lástima que solo era por hoy, como deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en este momento y que nos quedáramos así, unidos, para siempre, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, y esta no sería la excepción, anhelaba con toda mi alma ser alguien diferente, alguien con más oportunidades y con otra vida. Bajé las manos hasta su cintura y las enredé ahí y no pareció molestarle, ya que acarició sutilmente mis costados. Qué pena que solo disponía de esta noche, pues mañana al amanecer esto no sería más que un dulce sueño. Como resultado de ese pensamiento, me aferré aún más a su cuerpo, esperando tontamente retener al chico que quería junto a mí, porque yo estaba enamorada de él, no de su fachada de chico popular y conquistador, si no que del muchacho bajo todo eso, de uno sensible, soñador, simpático y sencillo.

Como si Edward pudiera sentir mi desesperación me estrechó aún más, pero cuidando de no dañarme, apoyó sus labios en mi cabeza y podía sentir su respiración acompasada en mi coronilla, provocando así que las corriente eléctricas se hicieran presentes en mi cuerpo con una intensidad extrema, pero se sentía tan bien su calor en mi piel, en mi corazón que no fui capaz de moverme ni un centímetro.

Al cabo de mecernos un rato más, aflojó un poco— solo un poco su agarre—permitiéndome alzar la cabeza, ya que retiró la suya de sobre la mía. Cuando lo hice solo pude fijarme en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que tenían un singular brillo que no había visto jamás, y que se centraban en los míos, tan fijamente los miraba que me dio la impresión de que quería descifrarme a través de ellos.

—Tus ojos son como dos hermosos espejos, jamás había visto unos semejantes—puso uno de sus cálidos dedos en mi rostro, cerca de mi ojo y acarició esa zona levemente, sonreí y volví a sonrojarme, él correspondió a mi sonrisa con otra de lado. — No podría olvidarlos nunca. —así bajó la tenue luz de la luna llena del cielo, me dieron ganas de probar sus lindos labios, comprobar si eran tan dulces como su exquisito aroma.

Me descubrí mirando fijamente su boca y una profunda vergüenza se acumuló en mi interior, y la dejé salir en un potente sonrojo, bajé la cabeza totalmente avergonzada de mis pensamientos. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido antes de que cometiera una estupidez, ya que los pensamientos no me dejaban en paz.

—Eh… te queda una pregunta—agradecía infinitamente poder tener una buena excusa, para lograr disipar esas locas ideas de mi cabeza y romper un poco el momento y la atracción que se había impuesto entre ambos. No alcé la mirada, ya que podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mí y no quería volver a perder la cordura en sus hermosos orbes.

—Uhm… si es... es cierto. —su voz sonaba como si es que le hubieran sacado de un trance o un sueño placentero. La curiosidad pudo más que la razón y alcé la cabeza y como siempre, me perdí en sus ojos, sé que mi actitud era idiota, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Em… —se aclaró la garganta, y yo aproveché para desviar mi mirada hacia la luna y así poder pensar con algo de claridad.

— ¿Soy lo que esperabas? —soltó de repente y volví mi mirada hacia él. Esta vez teniendo precaución de no perderme. Él aguardaba ansioso mi respuesta.

—No— vi como su rostro perdía esa chispa de alegría y sus esmeraldas se oscurecían. —Eres mucho, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. —una vez que dije esto sus ojos centellearon y apareció en su bello rostro esa sonrisilla de lado.

— ¿Y… yo soy lo que esperabas? —solté así nada más, no pude reprimir las palabras.

—Eso… aún tengo que averiguarlo. — ronroneó mientras acercaba sus grandes manos a mi rostro sonrojado. Yo solo aguardé, mirándolo a los ojos.

Si después no quería volver a dirigirme la palabra, lo aceptaría, ya que por lo menos tenía los hermosos recuerdos vividos esta noche a su lado. Noté que Edward lo hacía todo más lentamente, tratando de prolongar más los segundos y la ansiedad y entonces justo cuando iba a levantar el antifaz de mis ojos, sonó mi alarma.

Dije algunas palabras bastante groseras en mi fuero interno, ¿por qué tenía que avanzar el tiempo justo en este momento? Edward detuvo su mano, y la bajó hacia mi mejilla, las acarició lentamente, esto solo dificultaba mi partida.

—debo irme… ya es tarde. —recargué mi rostro en sus dedos y luego la quité delicadamente de ellos. Le miré a los ojos por última vez y me volteé sin decir palabra, ya que me hubiera devuelto a besarlo y eso no era lo indicado. Tomé mi vestido y emprendí el camino de regresó.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —escuché que me gritaba con su particular voz ese ser a quien quería tanto, me volteé levemente para dirigirle una mirada de disculpa.

—para la realidad. —y así seguí corriendo por el sendero que hace unas horas había recorrido junto a él.

-o-

No sé cómo pero llegué al gimnasio sin perder un zapato o parte de mi piel. En cuanto entré comencé a peinar el lugar en busca de mi amigo Zorro.

No podía encontrarlo por lo que subí unas gradas y llegué como a una pequeña plataforma, en donde estaba Jake besándose con… ¿Tanya? Ok, él me debía una explicación. La chica de pelo rizado vestía unos pequeños shorts blancos y un top hasta el ombligo del mismo color, cubierto por un abrigo gris que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto, y unas falsas alas de ángel. Me hice espacio entre el tumulto de escolares que bailaban al ritmo de _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson, ¿trillado no?Seguí hasta estar frente a frente con Jacob, que por cierto se encontraba demasiado concentrado en los labios de Tanya, y no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Silbé como solíamos hacerlo en situaciones en las que debíamos ser discretos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, e intentó separarse de Tanya pero ésta no lo dejó salir de entre sus brazos. Busqué con la mirada entre la gente a mis hermanastras y en el trayecto de esto di con una cara familiar, era Renéesme, pero su rostro no se veía apacible como de costumbre, tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas que la hacía ver molesta y triste a la vez, nuestras miradas se encontraron en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, para luego desviarla hacia Jake y desapareció.

Me quedé extrañada, pero lo archivaría y analizaría más tarde, porque ahora lo más apremiante eran mis hermanastras disfrazadas de horribles gatos siameses que se dirigían a la salida.

— ¡Vamos!- —gritó Jake a mi lado y comenzó a arrastrarme por el gimnasio en dirección a la salida. Cuando estuvimos en ella, me entró la desesperación, debido a que se encontraba llena a más no poder y no podíamos salir por ahí.

No sé que me sucedía pero no podía pensar con claridad, no encontraba respuesta a ese problema. Sin embargo, por suerte mi amigo de la vida se hallaba conmigo y él fue quién me guió hasta la salida de emergencia que se encontraba subiendo las gradas. En plan de huida íbamos cuando escuché que anunciaban que el príncipe azul y yo éramos los reyes del baile de Halloween, sentí mucha luz sobre mí y me volteé por acto reflejo, ya que no era muy consciente de mis acciones, y lo vi, venía corriendo hacia mí entre la gente.

En mi cabeza se planteó la idea de ir corriendo a su encuentro sin embargo solo me limité a volver la cabeza nuevamente hacia el camino que tenía en frente.

Al parecer lo hice muy bruscamente ya que sentí que mi pelo se soltaba y algo caía al suelo, quise regresar por el peine que quedó en la superficie de una de las gradas que recién había pisado para salir del lugar, pero ya me encontraba afuera de la estancia y me costaría mucho tiempo volver a entrar. Seguimos corriendo hasta el Volkswagen de Jake, nos subimos y emprendimos la marcha hacía la cafetería. Una vez que estuvimos fuera del establecimiento, me quité el antifaz y me volteé hacia mi amigo.

— ¿Qué dijo cuándo supo que eras tú? —apretó el volante emocionado, suspiré.

—No dijo nada—me agaché a buscar mi celular que aún se encontraba en la media, desactivé la alarma y me enderecé, no quería mirar la cara de Jake, no quería que esta fuera la realidad. Me quedé observando por la ventanilla— no se lo dije—miré por el rabillo del ojo a Jacob, y su cara era de total desconcierto y confusión

— ¿Por qué? —logró decir algún rato después

— ¿Por qué?, porque es Edward Cullen— dije enfatizando su nombre— y yo solo soy una simple camarera, le hice un favor al salir huyendo de ahí. —volví mi vista cristalizada nuevamente a la ventanilla.

—Bells, tú eres mucho más que una simple camarera, eres una persona increíble. —como siempre, trataba de alentarme y le miré de soslayo, sus ojos a pesar de estar mirando hacia el frente eran completamente sinceros. Justo cuando iba a agradecerle, me percaté de que delante de nosotros iba Sue, me di cuenta debido a que podía ver las orejas de Rebecca asomarse por la ventana del copiloto.

— ¡Oh no! —me hundí en el asiento y cubrí mi rostro con las manos, ya que Rebecca me reconoció por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Jake mirándome extrañado, estábamos en una luz roja, por lo que comenzó a buscar la causa de mi exclamación.

— Sue va delante— indiqué con el dedo el _Yaris gris_—no alcanzaré a llegar, ¡demonios! — estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—Tranquila, conozco un atajo, afírmate bien y no vayas a perder el control de tu esfínter. —Jake hizo sonar el motor del coche y yo solo reí de su ocurrencia. Él sí que era el sol en mis días oscuros.

En cuanto la luz cambió a verde, aceleró y se metió por una callezuela adoquinada que yo no conocía, era bastante estrecha pero el coche cabía a la perfección. Siguió derecho hasta otra calle en la izquierda, más normal que la anterior, pues transitaban unos cuantos automóviles. Pasamos por el supermercado central y siguió dos cuadras más y luego dobló a la derecha nuevamente, yo era un puro enredo, no conocía ninguna de las calles ni mucho menos las casas, sólo esperaba que mi amigo no se perdiera como lo estaba yo. El coche se detuvo y miré por la ventanilla confundida, ya estábamos en la cafetería, ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos y ya estábamos aquí.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?—le dije en cuanto le miré el rostro, en el cual se podía apreciar una sonrisa de orgullo

—Vivo aquí, además de que debía saber a cuanto podía ir mi bebé. — se bajó aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro y me ayudó a bajar, entramos a la cafetería conversando sobre los atajos. Apenas alcanzamos a atravesar la puerta, cuando llegó el coche de Sue, con sus hijas en el interior. No tuve tiempo de cambiarme ni de pensar en nada, estaba perdida. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que había llegado, ya que estaban entretenidos en la cocina, haciendo no sé que, debía pensar en algo y rápido.

—adiós Bella, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Sue entre, podría sospechar algo. — se despidió en voz quedita Jake, le di unas gracias y salió por la puerta trasera.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de empleados y tomé la playera negra que tenía a la mano. Escuchaba como Alice y los demás trataban de entretener a Sue, una vez que me "vestí" salí silenciosamente y me escabullí hasta la cocina, en esto iba cuando casi me descubro por una risotada que por poco y se me sale, ya que Emmett dijo que quería cambiar de sexo y que le gustaría tener el mismo peluquero y estilista que Sue, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi auto-control para no reír estrepitosamente.

Me escondí en la cocina, ya que tenía un tabique por donde se pasaba la orden, y lo demás era una muralla, por lo que solo se me veía el torso.

—Ya basta de esto, ¿dónde está esa niña del…?— habló molesta Sue.

—Aquí estoy, junto a estos exquisitos hotcakes ¿se te antoja alguno?—por suerte Emmett había preparado unos esta tarde, ya que eran mi excusa perfecta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, digo ahí? — comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente para mirar mi otra parte del cuerpo pero Alice fingió un tropiezo y se puso justo a ese lado. Respiré aliviada.

—estoy haciendo yoga, acaso no ves mi brazo estirado… ¿qué crees que puedo estar haciendo en una cocina?, además si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que me debía quedar aquí — mi cara fue de un falso horror— ¿No me digas que ya te atacó el alzhéimer y olvidaste tus propias palabras? — molesté

—Ya basta, ¡tú estabas en el baile, te vimos! — señaló Rebecca y yo la miré con algo de temor, pero traté de ocultarlo.

—Eeh no, se equivocan Bella estaba con nosotros, de hecho me dio ideas sobre posibles nombres para después de mi operación… a propósito, ¿cuál es tu cirujano plástico? — Emmett me guiñó un ojo y yo mordí mi labio inferior para controlar la risa, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper tosieron al mismo tiempo y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ash, son unas mentirosas—se dirigió a sus hijas y luego a mí— en cuanto a ti te estaré vigilando. —me señaló con su dedo índice. — ¡Vamos! — y sin decir nada más se esfumó por la puerta. Yo solté de golpe el aliento que había mantenido reprimido.

—muchas gracias, chicos no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes, ¡son lo mejor! — salí de la cocina y saludé a cada uno de mis amigos. Emmett no me alzó del piso porque Rosalie le dijo que podría arruinar el disfraz, él solo hizo un tierno puchero y retrocedió como un niño pequeño al cual no le dieron el dulce que quería.

—tengo una pregunta, ¿qué significa todo eso de tu "cambio de sexo", no hablarás en serio — sonrió divertido y los demás se largaron a sonoras carcajadas, fruncí el ceño y lo miré con desconfianza— O sí? — Alice secó las lágrimas de risa que caían por sus ojos, Rosalie se afirmaba el estómago; Jasper se hallaba casi revolcándose en el piso de la pura risa y Emmett, bueno Emmett estaba de guatita (boca abajo) riendo en el piso, mientras decía una y otra vez "debiste ver tu rostro". Después de reír unos minutos más, anuncié que me cambiaría de ropa y me pondría a limpiar pero los finos brazos de Alice me detuvieron.

—primero, nosotros ya lo hicimos y segundo debes contarme todo. — lo último lo dijo en un susurro solo para mí y luego sonrió expectante. Me detuve y les agradecí a los chicos, ya que la noche había resultado bastante agotadora en el ámbito sicológico.

— ¿Te parece si te lo cuento mañana?, quiero irme a descansar. —la tristeza se hizo presente en mi mente nuevamente y al parecer mis ojos lo demostraban, pues Alice asintió y me envió al cuarto de empleados a cambiarme el hermoso vestido.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí con mi mochila en un hombro y con el vestido en un brazo. Me despedí y fui a la camioneta, acomodé todo y manejé a casa, mientras pensaba en que me sentía muy feliz de poder contar con amigos que te quieran tanto y apoyen de la misma manera.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba apagado y en un cómodo silencio; fui directo a mi habitación, busqué mi pijama y unas cremas para sacarme el maquillaje. Me di una exquisita ducha y me acosté, en cuanto toqué el colchón caí en un profundo sueño, en el cual, recordaba cada momento vivido hoy, esperando poder mantenerlo para siempre en mi mente.

**Edward POV**

Mientras abrochaba el último botón de mi camisa blanca, pensaba en todo lo que esta noche presagiaba, solo esperaba que la chica no se espantara y me dejara plantado.

Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo y fui por mis amigos, los cuales estaban vestidos de los dos mosqueteros, pues les faltaba uno, yo estaba vestido como un príncipe azul, ridículo lo sé, pero digamos que lo de los disfraces no es mi fuerte. Llegamos a la preparatoria a eso de las nueve y treinta, no logré fijarme en nada, solo estaba interesado en entrar al gimnasio rápidamente.

Llegué y… me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pues Rebecca y Rachel no dejaron de acosarme, si acosarme, en todo el tiempo que estuve esperando a Marie18, en la barra. Cuando fueron las nueve cincuenta ingresó al gimnasio una hermosa chica con un vestido blanco, parecía una Cenicienta.

En ese momento, me excusé con los gatitos y fui hacia el centro de la pista, en busca de _mi Princesa. _Cuando llegué noté que la misma chica que hace un rato llegó acompañada de un Zorro, hablaba con Eleazar, un muchacho bastante extraño. No presté mucha atención en su conversación hasta que ella nombró a Anthony18, usé el sentido común y deduje que debía ser Marie18.

Hice mi aparición, entre el desgarbado chico y me aproximé hacia la incrédula, pero hermosa chica, de vestido blanco, que resaltaba su fina cintura y le daba un toque especial a su piel que se me antojaba suave como la seda.

Después de que el tipo se fue, me acerqué a la sorprendida mujer y le susurré muy cerca del oído si quería caminar conmigo. Olía realmente exquisito, era un aroma a fresas que le quedaba muy bien. Luego de eso no pude dejar de ver sus ojos, eran un pozo lleno de silenciosas palabras.

Tampoco pude evitar el tomarla de la cintura y guiarla hasta el patio trasero, era como si una fuerza invisible me atrajera a ella, además de que cuando la toqué sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y no quería que esa sensación cesara.

Al cabo de haber estado caminando un rato, necesité saber su identidad y me puso en aprietos al decirme que tenía que adivinarlo… y entonces cuando ella sonrió no pude contenerme por más tiempo de tocar su rostro hermoso que me tenía embelesado. Sus ojos de color café chocolate, eran preciosos y profundos. Su nariz era respingada y pequeña y sobre ésta y parte de sus mejillas se podían apreciar unas pecas que solo le daban un toque aun mayor de dulzura a su rostro que se parecía al de una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios eran grandes y rojos, se me asemejaban a una frutilla. En general su cara se me hacía familiar, aunque creo estar seguro de no haber visto jamás ese par de ojos. Pude leer en ellos que se encontraba avergonzada y sorprendida y lo confirmó cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue color rojo que mejoraba aún más su aspecto dándole una apariencia adorable, ¿acaso jamás se lo habían dicho?, bajó su rostro, impidiéndome leer más, al parecer estaba algo nerviosa, pero por alguna desconocida razón no podía despegar mis dedos de su suave piel.

Pero me obligué a hacerlo y la dejé para agarrar su cintura, entonces comencé con las preguntas.

—Con esa respuesta elimino a más de la mitad de las chicas de nuestro grado. — Sonreí, ya que ahora mi lista era mucho más reducida. — ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas? —solo esperaba que no contestara pop, pues era muy común.

—De todo, pero principalmente me gusta oír música clásica, sobre todo _Claro de Luna_ si es que tuve un mal día. — la miré desconcertado. No era una respuesta que esperara, además de que era la misma canción que me gustaba oír, podía estar dos horas o una tarde entera escuchando solo esa melodía.— ¿Qué? —me preguntó cuando no dejé de mirarla, sonreí y se sonrojó.

—Nada, es solo que esa es mi canción favorita. — nuestras miradas se encontraron y preferí seguir con las preguntas. — si tuvieras la posibilidad de viajar a algún lugar, ¿dónde sería y por qué? —quería saber todo sobre ella o lo que más pudiera.

—Hm, me gustaría viajar a Japón en la época en que los cerezos florecen, porque adoro el color y el aroma que dan esos árboles, ¿y a ti? —me miró, ese era a uno de los lugares que me gustaría conocer, y exactamente por la misma razón, pero no respondería lo mismo

—me gustaría ir a Nueva York, y ver las luces de los edificios desde un rascacielos o desde un barco, encuentro que es como una sensación de magia el verlas reflejadas o simplemente brillando como estrellas. — ella se encontraba fascinada escuchando mi relato y yo me encontraba fascinado mirándola. Me estaba comportando como un idiota, debería estar preguntando cosas en vez de estar observándola aunque no me desagradaba para nada. — ¿y tus padres te dejarían viajar a Japón? – de pronto se entristeció y sus ojos brillantes se opacaron.

—Uhm… mi madre me… abandonó al nacer y mi padre… bueno él murió cuando era pequeña, y digamos que mi madrastra no cumple un rol muy esencial en mi vida, por lo que no le importaría lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. —podía sentir la tristeza en su voz aún cuando intentó ocultarla, ella no era el mártir promedio, no le gustaba que la vieran vulnerable ni sufriendo. Me inundaron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y protegerla de esa tristeza que yo mismo había sacado a flote y que ahora la embargaba, aún cuando trataba de parecer indiferente.

—Yo… lo siento, no debí preguntar eso. — me sentía muy culpable y ella solo alzó su cabeza y mirada regalándome una sonrisa, a la cual correspondí con otra.

—No te preocupes. — era simplemente genial, jamás conocí a otra persona igual.

—Eeh… ¿cuál es tu color favorito? — intentaba cambiar el tema y hacer que la tristeza se fuera.

— el esmeralda. — al decir esto se sonrojó, pero no podía ver sus ojos para descifrarlo ya que tenía la vista clavada en el piso, mientras mordía su labio inferior, era un gesto que me encantaba de ella pues se veía muy sexy cuando lo hacía, tuve deseos de probar sus labios rojos _¡oh Edward eres un pervertido!_ Que fastidio, ¿por qué tienes que molestar justo ahora?, preferí no tomar en cuenta a la tonta voz.

— ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? —alzó la cabeza.

—No me gustan las flores en general, prefiero más los cactus. — esta chica me tenía fascinado, jamás decía lo que esperaba y eso me agradaba.

— ¿Los cactus, por qué? — ¿desde cuándo soy tan curioso?

—Es que… los encuentro delicados, diferentes y fascinantes—gestualizaba con las manos mientras intentaba explicarse— son realmente especiales, porque requieren de poca agua y aún así dan unas hermosas flores, son simplemente maravillosos. — en cuanto terminó de decir su relato, que me había encantado me miró brevemente y sonrió.

— Vaya, jamás lo había visto desde ese punto de vista si lo dices así son realmente espectaculares—los dos reímos y proseguí con mis preguntas, había una que estaba molestándome desde hace tiempo y la había reservado para cuando nos conociéramos. — ¿Y… has tenido novios? — la sola idea de que alguien más la haya besado o abrazado me producía mucha incomodidad y molestia. Bajó su cabeza y se sonrojó.

—nunca he tenido novio. — respiré aliviado cuando lo dijo, ¡Dios, no sabía quién era! —de hecho nunca he dado un beso. — soltó de pronto interrumpiendo mi discusión interna. Eso me hizo sentir feliz, pero al parecer no mucho a ella ya que sus mejillas de un segundo a otro se volvieron de un rojo carmesí. Me sentía extraño, ¿Por qué lo que ella dijo me hacía tan feliz?, lo único que hice fue sonreír.

Cuando iba a seguir caminando me percaté de que el sendero se había terminado justo en una pérgola de metal, bastante hermosa que se hallaba iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la luna en el cielo oscuro, fue ahí que se me ocurrió una idea. Me giré hacia la chica, que miraba embelesada hacia el frente. La luz de luna llegaba a su rostro haciendo que sus ojos brillasen, tenía un leve sonrojo y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, era como una linda escultura de un ángel. Cuando logré encontrar la voz la invité a bailar. Al principio aceptó y luego me dijo que no sabía y que podría resultar lastimado, no pude reprimir la sonrisa al pensar en que ella me hiciera algún tipo de daño con esa apariencia tan frágil. Finalmente terminó accediendo y una vez que la tuve pegada a mí, reflexioné en que me sentía completo con la chica entre mis brazos, nada más me importaba, solo el hecho de que yo amaba a esta mujer, aún sin conocer su identidad, estaba enamorado de lo que era por dentro.

Después de bailar un rato más, aflojé un poco mi agarre, solo para verle nuevamente el rostro, me sentía tan dichoso de poder tenerla a mi lado, pero presentía que se terminaría, no quería pensar en eso, solo quería leer sus ojos y tratar de descifrarla.

Al intentarlo, me percaté de que se quedó mirando mis labios y luego bajó su cabeza avergonzada. En ese instante yo comencé a mirar los suyos, se veían tan apetecibles y el hecho de saber que sería el primero en probarlos me tenía vuelto loco. Sin embargo ella me interrumpió en las cavilaciones de cómo serían bajo los míos y tuve que hacerle una pregunta que por poco me mata al responder, y todo iba bien después de que lo aclaró… me había dejado sacarle el antifaz… pero un ruido lo impidió y se puso en plan de huir. Al preguntarle para qué se le hacía tarde lo único que obtuve fue

—para la realidad. —y siguió corriendo _querido Edward, disculpa que te moleste pero… ¡Si no vas por ella en cinco segundos te patearé el trasero! _eso me hizo reaccionar y salí tras ella.

Cuando llegué al gimnasio se me acercó Tyler.

— Te perdiste como le pateé el trasero a un tipo. — al principio no le presté atención, y al mirarlo me percaté de que tenía comida en el pelo, si comida. Lo ignoré, caminaba buscando con la mirada entre la gente a la chica ¡demonios! No la encontraba y en ese instante anunciaron que Cenicienta y yo éramos los reyes del baile, agradecí infinitamente cuando dirigieron un reflector hacia ella. Estaba en la gradas intentando salir junto al mismo tipo con el que llegó. Salí tras de la chica y cuando estaba en la puerta de salida de emergencias volteó y me vio, luego miró hacia la grada y se me perdió de vista. Al llegar ahí, algo brilló en el piso y lo tomé. Era el mismo peine que traía puesto mi cenicienta, incluso olía como ella. Corrí a los estacionamientos en su búsqueda, pero ahí no había nadie.

Me dirigí hacia mi Volvo y me subí, guardé el peine y les envié un texto a los chicos, avisándoles que me iría a casa.

Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos, y me encontré sonriendo cuando recordé los ojos de mi princesa. Encendí el motor emprendiendo la marcha.

Entré en completo silencio, pues ya era tarde y mis padres estaban dormidos. Subí a mi cuarto, no encendí la luz, fui directo por el pijama y luego a darme un baño. Salí con el pantalón negro y el torso descubierto, caminé por la habitación mientras secaba mi pelo con la toalla blanca. Después de que hube colgado el disfraz me acosté bajó el cobertor, esperaba poder dormir inmediatamente pero la incertidumbre me torturaba, necesitaba saber quién era esa chica porque necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por ella, y por fin a eso de las dos de la madrugada logré conciliar el sueño, en donde la protagonista fue mi cenicienta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero poder terminar de corregir los que faltan lo más pronto posible. Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron su comentario, :D<strong>

**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	6. Sospechas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es una mezcla**

**Capítulo 6**

**Sospechas.**

**Bella POV**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando sonó el comunicador-despertador de mi escritorio. Era Sue que quería su desayuno.

Levantándome un día sábado a las siete de la mañana que mejor ¿no? Me paré a regañadientes; fui al baño y me duché, busqué mis jeans gastados, mis zapatillas de lona negras y una blusa azul con escote en "v" no muy pronunciado, era la playera más ligera que tenía, pues el día presagiaba ser más o menos caluroso. Podía apreciar desde mi ventana que el cielo se encontraba despejado y que el sol ocupaba un lugar equivocado en él. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el aire, era exquisito sentir el sol —aunque fuera levemente—en mi rostro y entonces comenzaron a pasar por mis ojos cerrados las imágenes de la noche anterior junto a Edward como si es que fuera una película.

De tres cosas estaba completamente segura. Primera Edward Cullen era Anthony18.

Segunda me encontraba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él y tercera debía decirle la verdad sobre mi identidad, aunque luego quisiera alejarse de mí y no hablarme. Preferí no embaucarme en pensamientos tristes, por lo que me dediqué a rememorar cada momento vivido la noche anterior.

Recuerdo perfectamente bien como me sentía entre los cálidos brazos de Edward, fue como si estuviera completa y protegida, como si fuera mi lugar…

— ¡¿Hasta que hora Isabella?! ¡Ya es tarde apresúrate! — _sorry Bella pero es hora de volver a la realidad_. Cuando sonó el comunicador abrí de golpe los ojos y a regañadientes me quité de la ventana y bajé pesadamente las escaleras blancas.

No saludé a nadie, caminé en línea recta con dirección a la cocina. Preparé unos Hotcakes con miel de maple y café, serví el desayuno y me fui a la cafetería. –De seguro no me van a dejar ni respirar— pensé mientras subía a mi camioneta. Antes de emprender la marcha, bajé todas las ventanillas debido a que quería sentir el "cálido" aire, coloqué un CD de Avril Lavigne y en el momento en que sonaba _Smile_ encendí el motor y me dirigí al trabajo.

-o-

Aparqué el coche, apagué la radio y salí caminando hacia la estancia que tenía en frente.

—hola Bells. — antes de que pudiera decir _pio_, Emmett me alzó del piso y me apretó con sus fornidos brazos

— No…pue-puedo…res-respirar. —dije con mucho esfuerzo pues el aire no llegaba hasta mis pulmones.

—Oh lo siento, pero fue la culpa de Rosalie. —me dejó en el piso y Rose al escuchar su nombre se acercó a nosotros, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su novio

— ¿De qué soy culpable? Claro, si se puede saber. — puso ambas manos en su marcada cintura y miró amenazante pero con un deje de risa en los labios a Emmett, quien la observaba algo espantado.

—De que… de que ayer en la noche, tú no me dejaste saludar como correspondía a la aquí presente señorita. —terminó con una sonrisa traviesa y luego le besó suavemente los labios a su novia y se fue a la cocina. Por un momento imaginé cómo se hubieran sentido los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Por mis ojos se presentó dicha escena y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¿Qué piensas Bella? No ha de ser algo muy puro que digamos pues tu rostro parece una lucecita de color rojo. — Rose me sonrió pícara y yo solo bajé la cabeza y entonces me pregunté por qué Alice ni Jasper habían venido aún, fruncí el ceño y miré otra vez a la chica de cabello rubio.

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?, no los veo por ningún lado. — moví mis ojos y cabeza buscándolos por entre las mesas y los clientes presentes.

— Están en la Universidad. —Rosalie caminó meneado sus caderas hacia la mesa cinco que la había llamado.

— ¿En la Universidad? Pero si es sábado.- pregunté extrañada mientras iba al cuarto de empleados.

—Uhm sí, es que debían entregar unos trabajos y dar algunos exámenes que tenían atrasados. —después de que me respondió siguió tomando la orden.

Me puse el uniforme y salí fuera del lugar. Emmett estaba entretenido en la cocina y Rosalie en las mesas, yo como siempre tenía que limpiar el piso y ordenar las servilletas. Me puse los audífonos y cuando sonaba _Decoy_, tomé el trapeador y comencé a pasarlo por el suelo.

No tardé demasiado, ya que era temprano, habíamos abierto casi recién y no transitaban muchas personas. Dejé el artículo de limpieza y me dirigí a la barra, a continuar con las servilletas. No son más que puro adorno pues la gente rara vez se preocupa de limpiar o secar sus labios o rostro, pensé acomodándolas.

Solté mi cabello y dejé que se escurriera por mi rostro como una cortina entre el mundo y yo y tomé el primer servilletero metálico.

Como mi pelo hacía el papel de capa aislante no me importó demasiado cuando comencé a formar las frases dela música que oía, pero si intenté no mover mis caderas aunque fue inútil, terminé haciéndolo de igual modo.

—Hola. —me sobresalté a causa de esa voz aterciopelada que solo podía ser de una persona. Mi corazón se aceleró y entreabrí mis labios por impulso, pues no lograba respirar bien. Inhalé bastante aire, cerré la boca y me enderecé.

—Eeh…hola, ¿qué vas a ordenar? — bajé mi rostro para sacar la libreta y el lápiz.

— Creo que un té helado, por favor. — sonaba confundido.

—enseguida te lo traigo. — me di media vuelta y muy concentrada en no tropezar con algo, fui hasta la cocina a prepararlo. Cuando llegué no sé por qué razón Emmett me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió pícaramente ¡yo no les había comentado nada! _ay Bella hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de que estas nerviosa, o de que ahora mismo se te cae el té_ miré hacía el suelo y ahí estaba el famoso líquido en el piso, tomé rápidamente una servilleta y limpié parte de la mesa, ya luego limpiaría el resto.

De una vez llevé la orden al dueño de mi corazón —aún cuando él ni pensara en que yo soy aquella chica, lo era —.

Recordé de pronto que me había dicho cuando bailábamos en la pérgola que mis ojos eran inconfundibles y me entró una oleada de pánico al pensar en la posibilidad de que me reconociera _¿qué no estabas segura de tres cosas?, una de ellas era precisamente eso, revelar tu identidad _ sí pero no aún, no ahora. Dejé el vaso enfrente del chico de cabello cobrizo, y volví a las servilletas, teniendo cuidado de no observarlo directamente.

No resistí demasiado el impulso, por lo que lo hice de soslayo por mi cabello y vi que sus hermosos ojos se encontraban fijos en mí, no pude contener el sonrojo que se extendió por mi rostro.

Él simplemente rió.

— ¿Fuiste al baile? — preguntó de repente y miré a todos lados buscando a alguien aparte de mí. Al parecer yo era la persona a la que le hablaba. Le observé con el ceño fruncido y formó con sus labios esa hermosa sonrisilla de lado, inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior ¡ya concéntrate!

— ¿Disculpa? —interrogué para asegurarme de que se refería a mí

— Qué si fuiste al baile—repitió con aquella sonrisa que se volvía mi predilecta ¡¿Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando?!

—Eeh… no, no pude ir. — Respondí volviendo mi rostro a las servilletas — ¿Y tú? — alcé casi imperceptiblemente la vista, pues temía que leyera en mis ojos la mentira.

—Sí, creo que ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida—cuando dijo eso se me hizo imposible el no elevar la mirada

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — por favor que alguien me golpee, ¿Por qué demonios le pregunté?

—Uhm… pues, pues conocí a una chica increíble, lo malo es que no sé su nombre—me miró y yo oculté mis ojos. — Ni siquiera pude ver su rostro sin el antifaz— se dedicó a trazar círculos imaginarios con el dedo índice en la mesa. En su voz se traslucía una real tristeza y pesar. Deseaba decirle que yo era esa chica, pero como siempre solamente me callé.

—Oh…—fue mi grandiosa respuesta

— ¿Alguna vez…has sentido que si te muestras tal como eres… te rechazaran? —levantó su hipnótica mirada hacia mí.

—Claro que me he sentido así…como si… no fueras suficiente. —era justamente lo que me sucedía ahora, por lo que no pude evitar contestarle con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz, pues él se encontraba enfrente mío, podría decirle quién era su chica misteriosa, pero… ¿y después?

No quise alzar la mirada aunque era consciente de la suya clavada en mí.

Al parecer iba a decir algo, pero su celular sonó y contestó. No se alejó de la barra y yo no presté atención a su conversación. Luego de que colgó me sonrió amablemente y pidió la cuenta. Solo fue el té helado por lo que no era necesario que fuera a pagar a la caja.

Cuando le di la boleta sus dedos y los míos se rozaron y sentí ese mismo torrente de emociones de la noche anterior. Quité mi mano rápidamente ¡qué no se haya dado cuenta!, ¡qué no se haya dado cuenta! — repetía una y otra vez en mi fuero interno y obviamente no tendría tan buena suerte, pues Edward me miraba desconcertado.

No dijo nada, solo pagó y se puso de pie. En cuanto salí de mi trance revisé el dinero, era más así es que lo detuve justo cuando iba a traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

— Te falta el cambio—busqué entre mis bolsillos monedas para dárselas.

—Quédatelo y… gracias— me miró con una sonrisa algunos instantes y luego se fue. En mi cabeza quedó rondando las gracias que me dio, ¿no se suponía que yo debía decir eso? No pude seguir ensimismada en mis pensamientos, pues estaban entrando Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano.

—Hola Bells— Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla y Alice me abrazó y me saludó mientras lo hacía.

— hola Al. — Le sonreí — hola Jasper. —agité mi mano

—Bueno yo voy a cambiarme. — así el novio de mi amiga se fue hacia el cuarto de empleados.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —habló en un susurro muy entusiasta, reí y me sonrojé.

—Ok, pero no aquí—frunció el ceño y formó su infaltable puchero— te prometo que en el almuerzo te diré todo. —agregué antes de que siguiera manipulándome a su antojo, ella me miró sospechosa y luego sonrió.

—De acuerdo, pero no pasará de hoy. —dicho esto Rosalie le hizo señas y desapareció. Después de que se fue continúe en mi tarea.

Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, Alice me sentó literalmente en una silla.

—Ya es la hora y soy toda oídos— saltaba de emoción en su asiento que estaba contiguo al mío. Más tarde, le conté la historia de la noche anterior aunque logré reservarme la parte de que yo amaba a Edward y obviamente lo del peine, pues si se llegaba a enterar de que lo perdí me sacaría la cabeza y la usaría de pelota _tan exagerada Bella_, bueno si lo soy pero solo un poco, porque estoy segura que se pondría tiste o se enojaría, y créanme cuando les digo que una Alice enojada es peor que un tigre sin sus cachorros.

— ¡Aaw qué romántico! — exclamó y lo acompañó con un sonoro suspiro en cuanto terminé de relatar mi maravilloso sueño, simplemente rodé los ojos.

Después de que pasé la parte dura, el día laboral continuó sin novedad hasta que llegó a su final. Luego de haberme despedido fui a casa, pues tenía que hacer mis tareas y las de mis hermanastras.

Mientras me detenía en un alto, recordé que para este domingo tenía planes, iría con Jacob a Port Angels. La razón principal del viaje era ir a la biblioteca puesto que debíamos hacer unos trabajos en base a algunos libros que ninguno de los dos tenía; pero sabíamos que eso era lo menos importante puesto que solo queríamos salir del pueblo y respirar nuevos aires, los dos necesitábamos pensar cosas y distraernos a la vez. El viaje me hacía tanta ilusión porque no tendría que soportar a mi "adorada" familia, y eso era en verdad un gran alivio.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada o de hacer lo mismo, Sue me atajó en la puerta y me miró sospechosa un instante, para luego pedirme la cena.

—oh no sabes lo feliz que soy de verte otra vez, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi bienestar. — la miré con una cara de falsa admiración y luego subí la escalera, dejando a Sue enojada y desconcertada. La verdad no comprendía por qué le sorprendía si siempre me comportaba igual con ella.

Dejé la mochila y chaqueta encima de la cama y bajé a preparar la cena. No podía desvivirme en cocinar algo demasiado elaborado debido a que tenía varias cosas que hacer.

Luego de que la serví y de que comí— para mi desgracia con ellas— me fui a mi cuarto y cerré con llave. Me lancé con pereza a la cama la cual crujió un poco y me dispuse a aclarar mis pensamientos. Como se podrán imaginar sólo una persona ocupaba mi mente al cien por ciento; Edward Cullen. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de tres cosas, solo me encontraba de dos. Necesitaba hallar una forma para que no me descubriera.

Me acosté boca abajo y escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos. Irse de Forks no era una opción, volví a mi antigua posición. ¿Operarme el rostro? _ves que yo tengo la razón, ¿Qué cuernos tienes en la cabeza? Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería _ok, ok tienes razón esa tampoco es una opción, ¿esconderme para siempre?… no era tan mala idea, de hecho sonaba bastante tentadora _¿me harás aparecer otra vez? _¡Ash deja de meterme en mi mente! Mi ridícula discusión interna me hizo recordar otro tema que me hacía doler la cabeza. El peine.

No se me ocurría cómo podría recuperarlo, ya que se me cayó en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde hay mucha gente y de seguro ya limpiaron. Me devané los sesos en busca de una solución y mientras lo hacía recordé que debía devolver el vestido y ¿qué creen? No recuerdo donde rayos lo metí _si no fueras tan desorganizada no perderías las cosas ¿_Uhm eso crees? Pues no soy lo suficiente desorganizada porque aún no te pierdo a ti, además ahora tengo cosas que hacer así que no fastidies.

Me levanté y comencé a buscar por cada rincón de mi habitación la caja que contenía el hermoso disfraz que me hizo sentir bonita por una noche. Me agaché para poder mirar debajo de la cama, alcé el cobertor morado y encontré algo que casi me hace llorar _¿una foto tuya? _ignoré a la tonta voz y levanté la caja cubierta de polvo. Soplé sobre ella y las partículas volaron dispersas por el aire.

Eran los recuerdos que tenía de mi infancia y por ende los de mi padre, en el interior se hallaban una fotografía de él y yo en una cancha de beisbol. Nos veíamos tan felices y al pasar mis dedos por su rostro los ojos comenzaron a escocerme.

Junto a la foto estaba mi olvidado guante del deporte que practiqué en la niñez y los dejé a mí alrededor en el piso, había también unos dibujos, flores secas, un anillo que ya no me quedaba ni en el dedo meñique y otras cosas más.

Y cuando creí que no habría nada más encontré un libro grueso con las hojas doradas y cubierta blanca, en la cual podía apreciar princesas, sapos, castillos y príncipes de antaño. Lo levanté a la altura de mi rostro y soplé sobre él y lo puse sobre mis piernas; mi pelo se fue a mi rostro cuando bajé la cabeza por lo que coloqué un rebelde mechón de éste tras de mi oreja y me dispuse a desatar las cintas doradas que servían de cerradura. Recordé entonces que Charlie me decía que por nada del mundo me separara del libro.

Y justo en el momento en que iba a abrirlo, unos golpes acompañados de estridentes gritos me sobresaltaron, era Rachel y dejé el libro y todas las demás cosas en la caja y la volví a poner en su lugar. Me paré de mala gana y abrí la puerta de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con tono aburrido

— Venía a decirte que mañana Rebecca, Sue y yo iremos a Seattle y tú no estás invitada, te tendrás que quedar aquí, pobrecita. — molestó con una falsa cara de lástima y voz extremadamente burlona

— ¡Ay "querida"! te agradezco inmensamente el que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero yo también tengo planes… ahora si me disculpas. — y sin más le cerré la puerta en la cara. Entré y retomé mi búsqueda.

-o-

Después de rebuscar en todos los lugares me lancé a mi cama con enfado, fue ahí que recordé que lo había apilado junto con las cajas de mis olvidadas y viejas muñecas, al lado de la puerta, y lo puse justamente ahí porque no se ve. Respiré aliviada y fui por mis cuadernos y los de ciertas personitas.

En cuanto terminé que fue a eso de las once de la noche decidí alistar todo para mañana. Hice mi rutina habitual antes de dormir, y luego me desplomé en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-

La extraña sensación del sol nuevamente en mi piel me hizo despertar. Me levanté y abrí las cortinas y efectivamente había un esplendoroso sol, y se podía sentir en el aire que hacía más calor que ayer. ¡Perfecto! Era mi día de suerte, pues teníamos planeado ir a ver la hermosa vista marítima que ofrecía Port Angels y ahora nos podríamos quedar más tiempo.

Miré mi reloj en la mesilla de noche —aunque era multiusos pues ponía de todo sobre ella— eran las ocho treinta. Con una sonrisa en el rostro me fui a duchar, me lavé el cabello con el champú de fresas que era mi favorito y decidí quedarme un ratito más bajo el agua caliente, pues esta era una oportunidad que no se podía desaprovechar, ya que Rachel, Rebecca y Sue no me daban tregua, siempre estaban con "_Bella aquí"_ "_Bella mi ropa_" _"Bella haz esto… haz aquello"_ ¡Bella mi desayuno!... esperen eso no fue producto de mi mente ¡demonios! Ya se levantó. Me terminé de duchar y luego me vestí con un Jeans un poco menos gastados— mis Ballerinas negras las cuales estaban casi nuevas debido a que en Forks es raro ver un día soleado y tampoco eran mi estilo—. Me puse una blusa roja ligera y eché un vistazo hacia el espejo.

Mi cabello no tenía remedio pero como siempre soy tan terca lo cepillé y lo dejé caer en cascada por mi espalda. Bajé las escaleras con buen humor, debido a que no tendría que soportar a ninguna bruja más que al desayuno. En cuanto llegué a la primera planta dije un hola que se lo llevó el viento, ya que la chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo TV al igual que su madre. Fui a la cocina y preparé unos huevos revueltos con queso, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, mientras lo preparaba me tomé un vaso de leche y me comí dos tostadas con mermelada. Una vez terminé lo serví e ignoré los absurdos comentarios acerca de mi salida con Jake, en otras circunstancias me hubiera largado pero quedamos que iríamos en su coche. Según él porque mi camioneta gastaba demasiada gasolina y también porque no era veloz, yo solo me callé porque sabía que era verdad; aunque estoy segura de que también se debe a que quiere presumir su nuevo coche. Dos bocinazos me trajeron a la realidad, Jake como siempre llegaba en el momento oportuno.

Tomé mi bolso de salida y prácticamente corrí hacia fuera. Suspiré aliviada en cuanto me hallé en el interior del Volkswagen de mi amigo.

—Hola— saludó mientras aceleraba el coche y le subía el volumen a la radio.

—Hola. — me di cuenta de que la canción que sonaba era _Becouse of you de Kelly Clarkson._ —Qué romántico Jake. —dije en forma burlona.

—Aaw el amor Bells, el amor. — habló mientras suspiraba dramáticamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y entonces recordé

—Si puedo saber ¿qué hacías tú besando de esa forma a Tanya? —pregunté con tono juguetón aunque moría de la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir?… yo lo sabía y te lo conté, ella me desea y me ama. — En un alto hizo una reverencia hacia él y yo le pegué un zape amistoso, de lo que los dos reímos.

—Ya en serio, ¿tuvo que pagar una apuesta —hice una cara de horror fingido— o la drogaste? —me miró con desdén y luego no pudo contener la sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro.

—Lo que sucede es que ella estaba loquita por mí y al verme tan sexy… pues no se resistió a esto. — Volvió a señalarse

—Entonces eso quiere decir que ya sabe que eres tú. —no pude contener las palabras que borraron la sonrisa como por arte de magia de su cara.

—Eeh nop. —volvió a sonreír

—Ya decía yo. — Me volteé hacia la ventanilla. Ya estábamos en las afueras de Forks

—Pero ¿vas a querer oír la historia? —me volví nuevamente hacia él, ¿desde cuándo soy tan intrusa?

— ¡Si! —no pude evitar el entusiasmo espontáneo que salió de mis labios, Jake sólo rió.

—Pues bien, aquí va. Cuando llegamos, después de que tú te fuiste se me acercó Renesmee y adivinó no sé cómo que era yo. Nos sentamos y conversamos mientras tomábamos unas bebidas en la plataforma que se instaló sobre las gradas, justo entonces escuché como Tanya le decía a Tyler que se alejara. — Solo escuchaba atenta. —dejé pasar un rato pero él seguía insistiendo, así es que me paré y fui donde estaban ellos. Le dije a Tyler que la dejara en paz y él quiso golpearme pero fui más rápido y lo esquivé, luego lo empujé. Él quería sacarme la cabeza – Jake soltó una risita. —Yo no quería pelear así es que solo me fui, pero se me quiso tirar encima y Renéesme me alertó a tiempo de que yo pudiera moverme y de que Tyler cayera al suelo. Lo peor fue cuando me salió persiguiendo con una calabaza en la mano, no podía salir pues estaba atestado de gente, por lo que salté a las gradas y caí de pie, para mi grata sorpresa —alzó las cejas—pero el tipo estaba muy pegote por lo que cuando llegó junto a mí le di un puñetazo en la nariz y al parecer no controlé mucho mi fuerza pues saltó hacia una mesa con comida y ahí se quedó. —Mi boca debió estar por tocar el suelo pues Jake me la cerró con su mano.

— ¿Tú…tú golpeaste a Tyler? — logré preguntar al salir de mi sorpresa. Me miró con cara de estar dolido

— ¿Pero que fe es esa? Por favor Bella. — luego ambos reímos y continuó—después de que me deshice del bruto de Tyler me acerqué a Tanya y le pregunté si estaba bien y me analizó de pies a cabeza, mordió su labio inferior y sin previo aviso me encerró entre sus suaves brazos y me besó con pasión y yo… bueno yo me dejé querer. —Se encogió de hombros y rió con suficiencia, entonces todas las piezas calzaron perfectamente en mi mente. Ya sabía cuál era la razón de la cara de Renesmee, se encontraba triste porque Jacob estaba con Tanya y enojada porque el gran pedazo de animal que tengo por amigo la dejó sola por esa chica que no vale ni la mitad de lo que vale ella.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Renesmee? — sin querer la pregunta me salió con reproche. Jacob se puso serio de pronto, noté además cierta tensión en su cuerpo. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con expresión pensativa.

—Emm… creo que le debo una disculpa ¿verdad?- —en su rostro se podía apreciar un arrepentimiento sincero

—Yo creo que sí, además…—me callé y miré al frente

— ¿Además qué? — ¡rayos! Si se dio cuenta, lo observé y mordí mi labio inferior, pues en mi mente se estaba llevando a cabo un discusión entre sí decirle o no.

—Te patearé el trasero hasta la muerte sí es que repites alguna palabra de las que te diré. –Respiré profundo—creo… creo que tú le gustas a Renesmee. — Jacob miró al frente, aunque dudo mucho que estuviera mirando la carretera. Tenía la mandíbula y el ceño fruncidos con molestia.

— ¿Renesmee? —fue lo único que dijo mi amigo luego de mi confidencia.

—Si idiota, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? —pregunté entre seria y juguetona

—Ok, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. —estaba realmente tenso y decidí dejarlo por la paz

— Vale. — Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y aproveché de echar un vistazo a la hora. Eran las nueve cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, aún quedaba toda la tarde por delante.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Jacob me miró—creo que podríamos ir al cine. Hay una película que según lo que leí es muy buena, se llama puñetazo. —comenté

—Oh ¿enserio? ¿Y de qué trata? —me preguntó con interés.

—Emm…. La verdad no lo sé pero creo que hay mucha sangre, ¿te animas? — sonreí traviesa

—Ok, ¿pero a dónde iremos primero? —recobró su estado anterior, reemplazando la tensión por su habitual alegría. Me sorprendí un poco ¿acaso ya habíamos llegado? _¿__Tú qué crees? vaya eres la persona más despistada que conozco._ Ignoré la vocecita y miré por la ventanilla, efectivamente estábamos en la entrada de Port Angels.

—Uhm… ¿a la librería? — _creo que te preguntaron, por lo que debes responder no preguntar ¡dah!_

— De acuerdo. Entonces a la librería se ha dicho. —sonrió y dobló en dirección a la única de libros generales de Port Angels, ya que la gran parte de ellas eran sobre libros de mitología local.

—Y… ¿cuándo se lo dirás? — habló Jake desconcertándome

— ¿Decir qué a quién? – Interrogué dentro de mi sorpresa y él sólo me miró como si de algo obvio se tratase, lo medité hasta que algo en mi mente hizo clic. — ¿Ah… te… te refieres a… lo de Cenicienta?—sentí un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Mi acompañante asintió y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Em no lo sé… no quiero decírselo – me miró desconcertado

—Pero… ¿Por qué no? —en cuanto preguntó detuvo el coche.

Otra vez me había perdido, ya estábamos en la librería, por lo que nos bajamos y caminamos con dirección a ella. Recordé que Jake esperaba una respuesta, pues podía sentir su ansiedad en el aire

—Pues… porque…porque no soy suficiente… solo… solo soy una camarera. — dentro de mi desesperación moví mis manos y después de que terminé de hablar me encogí de hombros y bajé mi rostro tratando de tragar el nudo en mi garganta y la tristeza que me embargaban.

Pensaba que con el encogimiento de hombros demostraría indiferencia, pero mi amigo no picó y alzó mi cara

—Oh Bells, eso no es cierto, tú eres mucho más que una simple camarera, y si él no es capaz de ver a la persona maravillosa detrás de eso, es un idiota. — dijo esto y me abrazó, fue entonces que me percaté de que las lágrimas que había contenido y con las que había luchado todo este tiempo, ahora brotaban libres por mis mejillas llegando a la camisa negra de mi amigo. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro; me envolvió aún más y podía sentir su acompasada respiración el mi coronilla. Se sentía tan bien tener un amigo que te reconforte.

Inevitablemente llegaron hasta mi mente las imágenes de la pasada noche, en la cual me encontraba en la misma posición con la diferencia de que el chico era el amor de mi vida, sin quererlo una nueva ola de tristeza se apoderó de mis ser. Pero no me derrumbaría más aquí, por lo que levanté mi cabeza suavemente y solté a Jacob, él también lo hizo y yo limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi blusa, por suerte no usaba maquillaje.

— ¿Estás mejor? — me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente

— Sí, gracias Jake, en serio… muchas gracias— sonreí amablemente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? — me sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también, asentí, pero luego recordé

— ¿Y los libros? —señalé el recinto a mis espaldas y Jake se acercó a mí

—Luego venimos, no se moverá de aquí. — me ofreció su mano y nos fuimos a la heladería.

En el trayecto Jacob no dejaba de saltar y jugar como si fuera un niño pequeño, yo reí mucho de sus tonterías, en verdad estar con él era de lo más agradable y fácil.

Ya en la heladería él escogió un helado de chocolate y yo de menta chip —amaba ese sabor— y luego salimos a caminar por un parque que se hallaba de camino. El aire era de lo más agradable, era como si acariciara mi rostro e ir comiendo un helado mientras lo hacía era aún más rico.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Aún no son ni las doce—comió de su helado.

—Uhm… no lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú? — yo comí del mío. Jake tragó el suyo y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué te sucede? — ahora movía su cabeza

—El….el helado….mi cabeza, auch—llevó una de sus manos a su frente y yo me largué a reír. — ¿Te parece muy chistoso? — y sin previo aviso me puso helado en la mejilla, abrí la boca y la cerré con indignación al igual que mis ojos, antes de echarle del mío.

Después de comernos lo que sobró y de limpiarnos, retomamos el tema.

—Entonces… ¿a dónde iremos? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras nos levantábamos de la banca.

—Hmm…te parece si vamos al cine— recordé que quería ver la película.

—Si quieres, al cine iremos. —me guiñó un ojo y fuimos por el coche.

-o-

Cuando llegamos hasta ahí compramos unas bebidas y una porción extra-grande de cabritas. Al entrar a la sala, la cual estaba repleta vi a una chica de pelo rizado de color amarillo y un tipo que no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad, y entonces recordé.

— ¿Y tú cuándo se lo dirás? —dije en cuanto no sentamos, la película aún no comenzaba

— ¿Eh? — fue todo lo que respondió y yo reí e imité su mirada de hace un rato

— Ah… eso, no lo sé. — cogió un gran puñado de cabritas y noté que estaba tenso. Entonces sentí que nos observaban y volteé hacia los asientos de atrás donde se encontraban dos chicas de cabello rubio que se comían con la mirada a Jake. Decían cosas entre dientes y luego reían coquetamente aunque más bien parecían un par de tontas.

La verdad era que mi amigo hoy se veía bien, usaba una polera de manga larga, con el cuello polo y de color negro, debajo de ésta se podía apreciar otra de color blanca. Ambas eran bastante ceñidas al cuerpo, por lo que se remarcaban los músculos de su torso y brazos, vestía sus tipos jean gastados y sus zapatillas. Reí y Jake me miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Y ahora qué te sucede? ¿El helado te afectó el cerebro? — me miró con falso horror

—Nada— me acerqué un poco a él, lo suficiente como para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de nuestra conversación—creo que te has ganado a dos rubias. —Una vez que dije esto se volteó lentamente, les sonrió pícaramente y les guiñó un ojo. Las chicas comenzaron a hiperventilar y profirieron un sonoro suspiro a la misma vez.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo? —llevé una de mis manos hasta la boca, y lo miré falsamente asustada, él sólo reía.

—Aquí estoy, pero digamos que me aburrí de ser tonto—siguió riendo— hay que renovarse, por lo que ahora viviré la vida loca— una vez que terminó de hablar la película comenzó, y por ello nos quedamos en silencio.

Al comienzo de la película se mostraba a un hombre con una pistola, y que luego detrás de él aparecía un zombi, y le sacaba la cabeza. El solo hecho de ver la sangre falsa en esa cantidad, me produjo nauseas y comencé a sentir que un viscoso sudor empezaba a perlar mi frente y me faltaba el aire.

Sucedió de esta forma hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Le dije a Jake que volvería enseguida y salí rápidamente de la habitación oscura.

El "aire limpio" no hizo demasiado, por lo que me fui hacia el baño. Una vez ahí mojé mi rostro con agua fría y bebí del mismo líquido, eso ayudó… un poco.

A la película le quedaban unos diez minutos o veinte a lo máximo. No creo que a Jake le importé terminar de ver solo el resto de la película, medité. Por ello caminé hacia la salida, en esta cháchara interna iba cuando choqué con una barrera y esperé el impacto contra el piso pero éste jamás llegó pues alguien o algo me sostuvo antes de caer de bruces.

Jacob, pensé. En cuanto estuve estable me volteé para agradecerle y para mi enorme sorpresa no era él sino que Edward. Ahora podía explicar por qué sentí aquella descarga eléctrica, pues aún me mantenía firmemente tomada por la cintura.

Cuando fui capaz de procesar la información y lo ocurrido, me solté suavemente de su agarre y miré hacia el piso, totalmente sonrojada y luego fugazmente su hermoso rostro

—hm… esto… gracias y lo siento. — volví mi vista a mi mano que jugueteaba nerviosamente con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Eeh… de nada, ¿estás bien? —volví a ver su rostro y pude apreciar esa hermosa sonrisa suya

—Sí, de veras muchas gracias—sonreí y justo en ese momento la gente de la sala comenzó a salir, y entre ellos mi gran amigo, el cual no me había visto— lo siento pero debo irme, adiós y…gracias— con la sonrisa en mis labios giré nuevamente y escuché un tierno adiós y luego le hice señas a Jacob, que no se daba cuenta de ellas. En cuanto llegué hasta él le toqué el hombro

—Oh Bells ¿estás bien?, me asustaste— me dijo preocupado

—Si… lo siento, es que me sentí mal y preferí salir a tomar aire—le contesté mientras abandonábamos el cine

—Te perdiste el final de la película, no creo que sea la mejor que haya visto… había sangre en exceso, además de que…—la voz de Jake comenzó a sonarme lejana. En mi mente no rondaba más que Edward y la posibilidad de que me hubiera reconocido, la verdad no lo creía muy seguro… ¿pero y si lo hizo y se decepcionó?

— ¡Bella, Bella! — Jacob me movía suavemente de los hombros— ¿estás bien? — se le notaba más preocupado

— ¿Ah? Eh si estoy bien— me escrutó con la mirada— ¿sabes?, me dio hambre vamos a comer- lo arrastré hacia un carrito de Hot Dog que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

—Okey…—no sonaba para nada convencido, pero aun así se comió tres perritos calientes y yo apenas uno.

Entre conversación y conversación se nos pasó la tarde, aunque claro está que las bromas por parte de Jake no cesaron en todo momento y yo muy madura le sacaba la lengua, provocando que su risa aumentara aún más, todo porque no fui capaz de ver la película. Pero en fin la pasé muy bien y lo mejor era que no me toparía con las brujas puesto que ya era bastante tarde.

A las ocho de la noche nos subimos al coche, luego de haber estado frente al hermoso paseo marítimo que ofrecía Port Angels conversando. De regreso la temperatura bajó considerablemente y estaba oscuro y por suerte siempre traía conmigo una chaqueta. Una vez en el coche Jake colocó música de los años 80 y encendió la calefacción.

—Hagamos un trato—propuso en cuanto íbamos saliendo de Port Angels

— ¿Un trato…? ¿De qué o para qué? —dije confundida

—Sip eso, un trato—habló lentamente

—Si entendí, pero ¿sobre qué? —aún estaba desconcertada

—Cuando yo le diga a Tanya quién era su Zorro, tú le dirás a Cullen quién era su Cenicienta, ¿entiendes? — Jake miraba hacia al frente y al escucharlo me quedé helada pero luego reaccioné. No creo que se atreviera a hacerlo pronto, pues a él se supone le gustaba Tanya y no creo que ella lo hubiera besado de haber sabido quien era, porque solo ve lo de afuera y la popularidad y Jake no lo era.

—Ok acepto tu trato— le respondí cuando llegamos a Forks. Todo el camino estuve meditándolo. En un alto el extendió su mano para sellar el pacto y yo se la estreché, cuando lo hice en su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos brillaban, no comprendí que era lo que ocultaba y simplemente lo ignoré.

Luego de eso prosiguió con el trayecto hasta detenerse en mi casa, la cual por cierto se hallaba con todas las luces apagadas, al parecer no había nadie y eso era aun mejor. Me despedí de Jake y me dirigí a ella.

Al abrir corroboré que no había absolutamente nadie, dejé mi bolso y chaqueta en el sofá y fue hacia la cocina, en donde saqué de la nevera jugo de naranja y me serví en un vaso el cual me tomé de una vez. Lo enjuagué y fui hacia mi habitación. Una vez ahí dejé las cosas en la cama y encendí el ordenador. Tenía un mensaje. Lo tecleé y era de Edward.

Me senté y lo leí palabra por palabra

_Tanto te decepcioné que ya no me quieres ni hablar_

_Necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿soy lo que esperabas?_

Para mi mala suerte aún estaba conectado, y me había escrito

—_Por favor, dime quién eres ya no soporto más esta incertidumbre—_ podía leer en sus palabras que en verdad estaba interesado en saber mi identidad.

—_Hola—_escribí no muy convencida

—_Oh, hola necesito hablarte—_respondió casi al instante

—_Emm…. Tú dirás—_ esperaba y rogaba que no me hubiera reconocido

—_Necesito que seas sincera conmigo…—_casi muero del puro suspenso— ¿En verdad no te decepcioné? — ¿Cómo podía creer eso?

—_Ya te he dicho que eres mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrar esa noche… y que fue simplemente maravilloso—_esperaba que se diera cuenta de mi sinceridad y borrara de su mente esas locas ideas.

—_Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién eres? —_mordí mi labio inferior

—_Es sólo… es que no creo que te agrade saber quién soy—_antes de que pudiera arrepentirme ya lo había enviado y una nueva ola de tristeza me recorrió el cuerpo, pero no permití que salieran lágrimas. Tardó más tiempo en contestar

—_No creo que eso sea posible…. Por lo que he podido apreciar eres una persona maravillosa aparte de muy hermosa—_ no pude evitar sonrojarme

—_Tú también lo eres—_ mi rubor aumentó y pasaron algunos segundos en que ninguno escribió palabra.

—_Por favor, dime quién eres— _volvió al mismo tema e imaginé su intensa mirada color esmeralda, usando todo su poder persuasivo sobre mí y tuve que sujetar mis manos para no escribir. En cambio me puse a meditar sobre las posibilidades ¿Qué más daba si no le agradaba?... lo peor que podría suceder es que nunca me volviera a hablar _lamento ser agua fiestas, pero si te pasaría algo malo, te dolería. _Mi conciencia tenía razón, yo lo amaba y su rechazo me dolería mucho, demasiado….pero ¿qué tal si le agradaba? Con las esperanzas puestas en esa remota posibilidad, me armé de valor y me propuse escribir mi nombre

—_B…—_ Dejé sólo el comienzo, porque Rachel entró de golpe en mi habitación provocando que por poco y terminara en el piso. Borré inmediatamente lo que había escrito y cerré la pestaña, luego suspiré con frustración.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres y por qué no tocaste la puerta? — estaba echando humo por las orejas, ella entró como si nada y se sentó en mi cama, como si es que no estuviera aquí y no le hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra

—Sue te llama-—dijo con desenvoltura mientras miraba sus rojas uñas— además quiero que te apresures con mi tarea, es para el viernes y me pone nerviosa la espera. Ah y por favor has que parezca que la he hecho yo, la última vez la profesora me preguntó por qué en los trabajos escritos era tan buena pero no así cuando me preguntaba— aún seguía mirando sus uñas, sólo que ahora tenía una cara de confusión

—Solo imagina que debas hacerla tú— me volteé otra vez y escuché el estridente grito se Sue llamándome, cerré todas las pestañas y me encaminé hacia la puerta. —No toques nada—la amenacé y bajé de dos en dos la escalera y luego fui hacia el sofá donde estaba Sue

— ¿Qué? — usé un tono aburrido

—Necesito que vayas al supermercado mañana, ya no hay salmón. —terminó de hablar y bebió de su refresco

—Iré, pero después de la escuela—me volteé para irme a mi habitación

—No entiendo para qué estudiar tanto— me detuve, pues una nueva furia se apoderó de mí ¿Cómo que para qué? – La gente estudia para tener un trabajo, tú ya lo tienes, no veo la trascendencia— dijo con malicia. Ya no me iba a callar

—No es tu asunto, jamás te he molestado con mi educación y tengo los mismos derechos que tus hijas, además de que yo trabajo, gano mi dinero y tú no tienes derecho a opinar sobre lo que decida o haga, ¿entendido? — y sin esperar su respuesta subí las escaleras. Mi habitación estaba vacía, puse llave, apagué mal el ordenador y me lancé a mi cama.

Cuanta falta me hacía mi papá, cuanto lo extrañaba. Sin quererlo silenciosas lágrimas se desbordaron por la comisura de mis ojos y por segunda vez en el día me sumí en un profundo sueño.

_Abrí los ojos en una habitación desconocida muy amplia y bastante oscura, trataba de ver las cosas que me rodeaban pero cuando lo intenté una cegadora luz apareció. Salí de ella y corrí por un interminable pasillo en busca de la luz. Por más que corría no podía alcanzarla y conforme los segundos pasaban la desesperación se apoderaba de mí. Me detuve en busca de aliento y de un momento a otro me hallé en mi vieja habitación, miré a todos lados buscando la luz y en eso estaba cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando en el umbral de ésta a… Charlie con una sonrisa cándida en el rostro, no pude contenerme y corrí a abrazarlo. Al llegar hasta él noté que mis mejillas se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas._

—_Oh pequeña, tranquila todo estará bien_—_dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello, como cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas._

—_Papá yo… yo te extraño…te necesito_—_ lo abrasé aún más fuerte y al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos_

— _Bella, cariño todo saldrá bien, solo debes tener valor_—_ acariciaba mi mejilla casi imperceptiblemente allí donde recién habían salido lágrimas y algo dentro de mí decía que quedaba poco tiempo._

—_Charlie, ya no sé qué hacer_—_ dije al borde del llanto, bajé el rostro y mi cabello lo ocultó. Él lo alzó con ternura_

—_Pequeña, sé que es difícil, pero debes tener fe en ti y nunca abandonar tus sueños, solo fe en ti… solo en ti…- su voz seguía rondando a pesar de que él ya no estaba, lo busqué por toda la estancia pero ya había desaparecido…_

Me desperté sobresaltada, tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

Miré el despertador, el cual marcaba las seis de la mañana. Aún me encontraba vestida y encima de las colchas. Ya no podría conciliar el sueño, por lo que me levanté y fui hacia el baño. Mientras mojaba mi rostro las palabras de Charlie volvieron a resonar en mi mente, pero las guardé y ya más tarde las analizaría con más calma y con la mente en frío.

Me duché rápidamente pues no me apetecía resfriarme, más que nada porque eran mis últimos días de escuela y tenía los finales, y no quería perder una asignatura a estas alturas del año.

Me vestí con mis típicos jeans, las zapatillas negras y un sweater azul, era un poco ajustado pero no tenía nada más a la mano, quería irme antes porque quería buscar el peine, quizá con un poco de suerte lo podría hallar _ay Bella tan inocente que eres, tú no tienes suerte y menos cuando la necesitas_ gracias por tus buenas vibras, pero déjame siquiera soñar.

-o-

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y en casa aún no se levantaban y yo obviamente no me iba a quedar a esperarlas, así es que tomé mis cosas y fui hacia la camioneta. Entré, me acomodé y encendí la radio, puse un CD de música violenta a un volumen un tanto más alto. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y como ya no tenía que ir por Jake me fui directo a la escuela.

Cuando llegué estaba casi desocupado, por lo que no me costó encontrar un lugar. Me bajé del coche y fui directamente al gimnasio. Una vez allí busqué en el piso y no encontré nada. Me subí a las gradas que estaban en la puerta de salida y en eso estaba cuando…

— ¿Buscas algo? — dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas e involuntariamente me sobresalté y resbalé. Esto me va a doler, pensé cerrando los ojos y escondiendo mi cabeza para no lastimarme… no demasiado, por lo menos.

Sin embargo, el impacto llegó desde otro lado y desconcertada abrí los ojos y me percaté de que estaba sobre Edward y él me abrazaba fieramente. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero él no afianzaba su agarre y entonces me di cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados. Dentro de lo que podía me enderecé

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward, despierta! —le decía en tenues y apremiantes susurros mientras daba pequeños toquecitos en su suave mejilla. —Edward por favor despierta, vamos—estaba al borde de la histeria. Escondí mi cabeza en su pétreo pecho. Y entonces comenzó a moverse, levanté mi cabeza y le miré. Estaba despertando y aproveché que afianzó su abrazo para ponerme de rodillas a su lado.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —fueron las primeras dulces palabras que oí en cuanto abrí los ojos. No podía ver a la dueña de esa voz, aún cuando instintivamente la comparé con la de mi princesa pues eran muy parecidas.

Solo lograba distinguir una mancha borrosa, por lo que apreté mis párpados y moví un poco mi cuerpo, sin querer un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca debido a que me dolía bastante la parte baja de la espalda. Lentamente me fui incorporando hasta quedar sentado y recordé que esperaba mi respuesta

—Hmm… si estoy bien, creo— me llevé una de las manos a la espalda, y ella comenzó a disculparse

— Este yo…yo lo si-siento muchísimo…es que— balbuceó y se sonrojó. Me parecía de lo más tierno, se veía adorable y no pude contener la risita que se me escapó de verla así tan inocente

—No te preocupes no fue culpa tuya sino que mía, no debí haberte asustado, lo siento —me disculpé mientras me ponía de pie. Todavía no lograba ver bien el rostro de Bella, pues su cabello cubría la mayor parte de éste.

Ella también se comenzó a levantar y justo cuando lo hizo tropezó con su mochila y en un acto reflejo volví a tomarla por su delicada cintura con bastante fuerza. Y sentí como una especie de Deja vú, pues fue lo mismo de la noche pasada. Alzó su vista y se entrelazó con la mía y tuve un flash back, puesto que era la misma posición de la noche del baile.

Nuestras miradas conectadas como aquella vez, y esos inconfundiblemente eran los mismos ojos color chocolates… ¿Bella era…era Cenicienta? Mi cerebro se hallaba trabajando a mil por hora y no podía reaccionar. De hecho no lo hice cuando se fue dejándome completamente confundido y ansioso.

Me senté en una de las gradas a intentar hilar todas estas dudas y sospechas que ahora rondaban por mi cabeza. En la cafetería, ese aroma y su cabello, todos los gestos de Bella Swan eran muy parecidos a los de mi Cenicienta

¿Cómo fui tan ciego? Estaba casi seguro o muy inclinado hacia la posibilidad de que ellas fueran la misma persona y me encontraba seguro de que lo averiguaría.

**Bella POV **

Salí corriendo hacia el patio trasero, el aire fresco y húmedo de Forks me ayudó bastante, pero en mi mente se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha de si ya lo sabía o no **— ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?! De seguro se dio cuenta de la verdad— **_"no, no lo creo, te hubiera dicho o hecho algo" _¡oh ya cállense ambas! Puse dos de los dedos en mi cabeza y me masajeé la sien, entonces apareció Jake.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —me sobresalté cuando me saludó

— Hola si estoy bien y… ¿tú? — Volví a una posición más convencional y entonces él tomó mi mano y me arrastró a la preparatoria. — hey, ¿qué haces? Suéltame— Jake se detuvo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa igual que la de la noche anterior, sólo que ahora me espanté un poco— ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando ahora? — acaso… ¿me había visto?

—Nada, Bells, solo quiero enseñarte algo— y siguió arrastrándome. Dejamos atrás el patio y llegamos hasta el delantero, luego caminamos hasta el descapotable rojo de Tanya y entonces sentí como el color abandonaba mi rostro y el aire mis pulmones

— ¿Acaso…le…dirás…a Tanya…que tú? —tartamudeaba, mientras comprendía su plan…ahora sería mi turno.

— ¿Que soy el zorro? —rió burlonamente al completar mi inconclusa frase, y yo asentí—pues claro— y se dirigió hacia la chica de cabello rojizo que acababa de salir del coche. Me quedé estática, ¿Qué demonios se supone que haría ahora? No podía decírselo.

Miré cómo observaba Tanya a mi amigo y hacía una mueca de desagrado. Éste tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un beso y la retiró rápidamente con cara de asco. Luché con las ganas de ir y partirle su tonta cara.

Jake dijo algo, lo que supuse fue: "soy tu Zorro", ya que la cara de Tanya se deformó de la pura sorpresa, sus ojos estaban fuera de orbita y abiertos como platos y su boca casi tocaba el piso, ni hablar de la cara de sus hermanas e internamente canté "en tu cara, en tu cara". Ella llevó a Jake hacia una esquina alejada y la sonrisa de mi amigo se esfumó dejando en su lugar una tensa línea en cuanto la pelirroja habló. Se encontraba totalmente furioso para cuando él le dijo algo ante lo cual Tanya se encogió pues estaba segura de que los ojos de Jacob ardían y noté la mirada que ésta le dio… como si quisiera tirársele encima.

Después de que dijo lo que debía decir se vino hacia mi lado y me jaló de regreso a la prepa.

—Jake ¿estás bien? — le pregunté cuando estuvimos en la clase de español, aún no relajaba su expresión.

—Si, es… solo que—inició y yo le interrumpí

— ¿Que no le agradaste? — para mi sorpresa negó con la cabeza

—No, ella es quien no me agrada—casi muero del asombro

— ¿Qué? — sin querer la mi voz sonó ahogada, pues aún no salía de mi estupor

—Eso, ella me decepcionó—se encogió de hombros. — ¿Sabes que es lo que quería? —sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza

—Quería que la dejara copiarme en algebra— rió con ganas y por impulso le seguí, callamos en cuanto entró la señora Goff.

En la clase no puse demasiada atención, solo pensaba en cómo le diría a Edward, que yo, la camarera era Cenicienta…. Aunque sabía que él tenía sus sospechas…

—Hey Bells—llamó Jacob y le miré con atención—es tu turno…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola !<strong>

**Lamento no haber podido subir capítulo ayer, pero no me quedó tiempo. Quiero darles las gracias a Isabella Solorzano, mmenagv, guest y a Connie1 por dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones respecto a la historia o pidiendo capítulos, eso es me hace ponerme las pilas jaja. Me hace muy feliz alegrarlas un rato con las locuras de Emmett y de estos chicos y gracias por ofrecerme ayuda, son encantadoras n.n y gracias también a las personas que agregan a favoritos y alertas esta historia **

**Bien, ahora las dejó para seguir con los otros caps ;) **

**Abrazotes y Bendiciones!**

**PD: trataré de subir otro cap hoy, trabajo en eso :P y nuevamente, ¡Les deseo un muy feliz año!**


	7. Identidad y decisiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una mezcla de una película y algunas ideas mías.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Identidad y decisiones.**

**Edward POV**

Ella se fue, no pude reaccionar y se me escapó antes de que pudiera decirle o seguir indagando en mis sospechas, sin duda era la misma sensación de estar completo y feliz, además de las inconfundibles corrientes eléctricas que atraviesan mi cuerpo en su compañía, y ahora que lo pienso eso solo lo he sentido con dos personas: Cenicienta y….Bella. Aún estaba sentado en la grada, intentando encontrar las respuestas a alguna de mis tantas preguntas ¿Qué era lo que buscaba Bella en el mismo lugar en el que mi princesa perdió su peine? Me sentía tan frustrado de no poder tener las cosas claras. Tomé con enfado mis cosas y salí al patio trasero, necesitaba aire ya había estado demasiado tiempo en el gimnasio ahogado en la incertidumbre ¿podría ser ella? Lo peor era que no sabía como debía reaccionar si es que ese fuera el caso, Bella era una chica bonita y parecía ser confiable, y mi Cenicienta era además de hermosa una persona maravillosa, confiable, tierna, amable, sencilla era simplemente perfecta y estoy seguro de jamás me defraudaría. Pensando en todo esto me fui a clase, era tiempo de comenzar.

-o-

En las clases no fui capaz de concentrarme, mi mente volaba lejos, en el acertijo de Bella y Cenicienta, mi instinto me decía que eran la misma persona y mi conciencia o parte racional me decía que buscara mas pruebas y que tuviera precaución además tenía la extraña sensación de que pronto descubriría la respuesta. Intenté centrarme, pues eran mis últimos días de preparatoria y estaba en todos los finales y si perdía un ramo no podría optar a una universidad. De hecho el sábado me vendrían a ver jugar, y en vez de estar estudiando y practicando estoy tras el amor de mi vida, suena bastante loco ¿verdad?

Cuando tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo, sonó por los altavoces el anuncio de que todos los estudiantes de primer a cuarto grado medio debían dirigirse al gimnasio pues las porristas querían darnos ánimos a los del equipo de fútbol con una breve presentación. De mala gana me fui al lugar establecido, quería ir donde Bella para preguntarle directamente si es que ella era Cenicienta, no me gustaban las mentiras ni los rodeos.

En el gimnasio había un pequeño escenario y una fila de sillas en el frente de éste, fui hacia donde se congregaban la mayoría de mis compañeros del equipo. En los asientos se encontraban escritos los nombres de cada uno y me senté en la que tenía el mío. Poco a poco la estancia se fue llenando de alumnos y no le presté demasiada atención a este suceso ya que mi mente aún se encontraba vagando en el enigma que suponía Cenicienta y Bella.

Las porristas comenzaron con una típica rutina, en la cual Tanya me miraba de una forma extraña, era entre confianza y odio, luego de que finalizó, la chica de cabello rojizo tomó el micrófono y comenzó a narrar una historia de… ¿sapos?, no le presté atención hasta que se nombró a un jugador de fútbol americano.

Eso obviamente se dirigía a mi persona y la de Cenicienta. Miré hacia el escenario donde Rachel era Cenicienta y Rebecca la más delgada de las dos era yo, alrededor escuchaba sonoras carcajadas y mi sorpresa aumento dándole paso a una enorme rabia entremezclada con tristeza, pues se mofaban de mí diciendo que era incomprendido y que discutía a menudo con mi padre, luego a Cenicienta la vistieron de camarera y se burlaron de ella, diciendo que jamás había dado un beso y humillándola cuando caía al piso o botaba cosas.

Esa información solo la sabíamos ambos y otras estaban en nuestras conversaciones privadas. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba pensar con claridad y que nublaba mi mente con estúpidas fantasías de finales felices que alguna vez imaginé al lado de aquella chica que me había engañado sin escrúpulos, ella me había engañado, pero por lo menos ya sabía quién era Cenicienta y que todo lo que supuse acerca de su persona no eran más que eso… suposiciones que resultaron ser falsas. Salí de mi mente cuando Tanya dijo con tono más que burlón que Cenicienta estaba parada detrás y no era más que la simple camarera Isabella Swan. Aunque le di la orden a mi cuerpo de no voltearse, lo hice y la vi ahí parada tan frágil y delicada como siempre, tenía ambas manos cerradas en firmes puños ya que la piel presente en sus nudillos estaba blanca a causa de la tensión. En sus grandes ojos color chocolate se notaban la furia, el desconcierto y podía apreciar sinuosos brillos que tarde o temprano se convertirían en lágrimas y con las cuales ella lucharía.

Jacob le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído a lo que asintió, las personas que se hallaban en la estancia no cesaban de reír y antes de que saliera del gimnasio me miró con pena y desconcierto entonces me volteé con rabia y supuse que ella se fue.

En eso Tanya se me acercó y yo salí de ahí. ¡Fui un estúpido en creerle! Pero ella lo sabría, por lo que aún con mis ilusiones y corazón destrozado fui a su encuentro.

Aunque me doliera le diría que era lo que sentía ahora por ella.

Se encontraba en el pasillo a unos cuantos pasos de la salida abrazada a su amigo, una extraña sensación de celos me invadió por completo y caminé un poco más rápido y carraspeé para que notaran mi presencia, Bella alzó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Necesito hablarte—me porté frío y distante. Pude ver en sus hinchados ojos dolor, pero claro era una excelente actriz. El tipo tomó una posición defensiva ocultando a la chica tras de su cuerpo

—pues lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez—aún mantenía su posición, se notaba a leguas que él la quería mucho… ¡Claro ahí estaba la respuesta! Ellos eran más que simples amigos, ¡soy un imbécil!, la ira se apoderó de mí e iba a hablar cuando Bella lo hizo

—Jake… está bien—tenía la voz ronca. Tocó el hombro del chico y éste la miró, compartieron algunas miradas más y él asintió. Cuando paso por mi lado me contempló amenazante como diciendo "la lastimas y te las verás conmigo, te estoy vigilando" y luego desapareció. Concentré mi atención en la persona que se hallaba en frente mío, a quién quería y en la que creí sin límites

—Así es que tú eres Cenicienta— sin quererlo la voz me salió con burla _si lo quisiste y debo decir que te comportas como un estúpido._ Cállate y no te metas.

Ella se encogió ante mi tono

—Si yo soy…pero debes saber que todo esto es un malentendido, Rachel y Rebecca robaron mis correos y…—

— ¿En serio piensas que te creeré eso? Por favor no soy tan tonto como para caer dos veces, sé que todo era planeado y que solo buscabas la popularidad…. aunque bueno te entiendo, nadie sabe que existes y necesitabas algo que te ayudara a dejar de ser invisible, porque la verdad el noviecito ese tuyo es todavía menos popular que tú— la interrumpí y sonreí sin ánimo. Su rostro se tornó serio y en sus ojos era visible la furia que la embargaba

—No me interesa tu estúpida popularidad, soy feliz con lo que tengo y con lo que soy, porque a lo mejor no te importe pero todo lo he construido yo sola y sin tu "preciada" popularidad y no la necesito ahora—casi me gritó—…creí que me conocías siquiera un poco… aunque al parecer yo tampoco te conozco…porque pensé que debajo de esa capa de chico popular y frío había una persona de verdad que tenía corazón y sentimientos—una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla y la secó bruscamente apretando la mandíbula

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — se me estrujó el corazón al verla así, sonaba tan sincera... ya no me dejaría engatusar por sus encantos y sus mentiras. Tenía ganas de abrazarla pero mi voz era fría

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Todo fue un plan de mis hermanastras, jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en lastimarte porque…—se calló a mitad de la frase y respiró profundo

— ¡Ya deja de mentir, todo en ti es una mentira…tú eres una farsa! — a penas susurré lo último. Presentía que mi faceta de fortaleza muy pronto decaería.

—Ya me cansé de tu desconfianza si eso es lo que piensas de mí aun cuando traté de explicarte ya no tengo nada más que decir… y si te decepcioné lo siento, esto es lo que soy… una camarera— y luego desapareció dejándome solo y totalmente destruido por dentro, la gente comenzaba a salir del gimnasio y yo no estaba preparado para las curiosas miradas y preguntas.

Fui a mi volvo, y me subí, no me importó que mi pelo se pegara a mi rostro a causa de la inclemente lluvia que caía como lágrimas desde el oscuro cielo, así mismo es como sentía mi interior. No quería estar en la escuela por más tiempo por lo que manejé hacia el lugar en donde podría pensar y analizar esta dura situación. En veinte minutos estuve en el hermoso prado y no me interesó en lo más mínimo que el camino estuviera desigual y lleno de barro, la lluvia mojaba todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor y por ello llegué con la ropa un poco sucia al lugar y bastante mojada.

Me senté bajo un árbol en el cual la lluvia aún no traspasaba el dosel de ramas, y comencé a analizar la situación con calma, Isabella era Cenicienta y me había engañando aún no sabía la razón pero lo había hecho poniendo mi vida patas arriba.

La primera vez que conocí el amor éste me pateó el corazón dejándome con un profundo dolor. Analizando la reciente herida llegué a la conclusión de volver a la normalidad aunque eso me causara mucho pesar, seguiría adelante jugaría el sábado e iría a la universidad propuesta por mi padre desde un principio.

Luego de que tomé mi decisión me devolví al coche, ya no llovía pero mi corazón aún dolía, sé que tardaría en sanar pero tarde o temprano lo haría…creo.

Llegué a casa a eso de la siete de la tarde y por suerte no había nadie pues aun cuando había tomado mi decisión me sentía vulnerable y no quería que Esme se preocupara. Subí a mi habitación me bañé y encendí el reproductor de música, sonaba _Claro de Luna _ cuando me senté en el sofá negro mirando hacia el ventanal, la reciente lluvia había dejado sus huellas en el vidrio y ahora las gotas se unían unas con otras para llegar al final de su camino, así mirando y pensando me sumí en la inconsciencia.

-o-

Los días pasaban lentos y monótonos, pero la verdad ya ni me importaba, en general la vida no me interesaba. En la escuela era peor, pues la veía en los pasillos tan triste y sola mientras la gente se reía de ella, le verdad las palabras que le dije ahora me atormentaban me había comportado como todo un imbécil pero... _ah ah no tienes excusa, yo te lo dije pero ¿Quién escucha a la molesta voz, verdad? _Lamentablemente mi conciencia tenía la razón.

Recuerdo que un día miércoles que pasamos junto a la chica, Mike se volteó y la miró lascivo, luego dijo que la verdad era que Swan no estaba nada mal para pasar el rato y en ese instante una furia imposible de controlar hizo mella en mí y casi le rompo la nariz de un puñetazo, de no haber sido por Tyler que me sujetó. Desde ahí ya no tengo amigos—si es que alguna vez los tuve—y estoy solo, pero la verdad me da igual. Ahora iba solo en mi Volvo devuelta a casa luego del trabajo.

—Hola mamá—le di un suave beso en la mejilla

—Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día? — dejó de picar las verduras

—Hm normal—le di una sonrisa, aunque estoy seguro que le dieron ganas de llorar con solo mirarla, me observó pero no dijo nada

—Tienes correspondencia—me entregó un gran sobre blanco—tu padre no lo vio—guiñó un ojo y prosiguió con su labor en las verduras. Con el sobre en la mano y la mochila en el hombro fui a mi cuarto. Me senté en la cama y lo abrí… me habían aceptado en Dartmouth.

Dejé la carta de aceptación en un costado de la cama y llevé las manos a mi rostro, no sabía que hacer, si reír o llorar, si aceptar o rechazar. Me tiré con fastidio sobre la cama mientras la desesperación otra vez se hacía espacio en mí, amenazando con hundirme en ella para siempre.

-o-

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho trabajo mental y sicológico, ya que las prácticas habían aumentado en un mil por ciento y los trabajos escolares también, y eso lo agradecía pues mantenía mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa menos… Isabella, en fin ahora ya tenía mi decisión, solo me quedaba cumplir con ella y seguir el rumbo de mi prediseñada vida.

**Bella POV**

Aún no podía comprender como todo había sucedido, Edward se enteró en una maldita broma y él ni siquiera me creyó cuando se lo dije. Rachel se había robado mis correos el domingo en el que bajé y la dejé en mi habitación, estúpido momento en que lo hice, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando le intenté explicar a Edward lo que había deducido y él solo me dijo que era por la popularidad, en ese momento no pude controlar la rabia mezclada con tristeza y le dije lo que en mi mente sucedía en ese instante. Ya no me importaba si él no me quería, si él no creía en mí, _Bella no debes mentirte a ti misma, sabes que te duele su desprecio _Lo sé pero debo resignarme y aprender a vivir con mi dolor, porque como sea yo aún lo amo, pero al parecer él a mí no y está bien, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Llegué de la escuela directo a mi habitación, me encerré con llave y desconecté el comunicador, estaba tendida en mi cama cuando llegaron hasta mi mente las palabras de Charlie ¿fe en mí? ¿Qué no dejara mis sueños? Sin saber bien lo que hacía tomé la caja de recuerdos y saqué el libro de cuentos de hadas, lo miré primero con nostalgia y luego con rabia lanzándolo lejos y después de que cayó con un golpe sordo, susurré con voz ronca

—No existen los cuentos de hadas— y sin ser capaz de resistir más el dolor en mi pecho comencé a llorar, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Edward era mi corazón y sus palabras lo hicieron pedazos y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar que todo terminó aunque jamás nada comenzó, pero me duele todavía más el hecho de que creyera que yo era capaz de dañar a alguien de tal manera y por algo tan superficial como la popularidad.

Lloré amargamente por bastante tiempo, después de que estuve algo estable, levanté mi cabeza de la almohada y sequé mi rostro. Sentía mis ojos hinchados y me ardían, de seguro estaban rojos.

Tomé una toalla y fui a darme una ducha. El agua caliente me ayudó mucho a relajar mis músculos, mientras escurría por mi cuerpo decidí que ya no lloraría más por él ni por nadie, yo hice el intento de explicar y él no me creyó aun cuando se supone que me conocía… pero como dijo todo era una mentira un hermoso sueño que solo fue eso… un sueño. Me devolví a mi habitación y me vestí, mientras secaba mi cabello alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Quiero estar sola! — grité, pero aún así se abrió. Demonios había olvidado poner el seguro.

—Pero cariño, tienes correspondencia, es una carta de Dartmouth —Sue entró con una bandeja llena de galletas, las cuales debo reconocer no se veían para nada apetecibles. En cuanto dijo el nombre de la universidad me incorporé e instantáneamente sonreí pues estaba casi segura de que había logrado entrar. Sue pasó por completo y me entregó la carta. Era un sobre pequeño no parecía de una universidad pero en fin lo abrí entusiasmada… entusiasmo que solo me duró hasta que leí las primeras palabras: "Lo sentimos pero usted no ha sido aceptada", lo dejé caer con derrota, ahora ya no tenía nada a que aferrarme, el único sueño que creí seguro ahora era nada… pero como siempre jamás tengo lo que quiero, aún cuando lucho por ello

—Creí… creí que lo lograría— estaba al borde de romper en llanto otra vez y miré a Sue en busca de alguna palabra de aliento, la necesitaba incluso cuando viniera de ella, solo necesitaba sentir apoyo.

—Oh lo siento tanto…pero, piénsalo de la siguiente manera por lo menos tienes trabajo—le dio una mordida excesiva a la galleta que tenía entre las manos— te las dejo— y salió de mi habitación. La seguí y cerré la puerta con seguro nuevamente dejándome caer por ella hasta terminar sentada en el piso. Escondí mi cabeza, ya no tenía más opción que trabajar eternamente, ya no tenía más aspiraciones todo mi futuro quedó reducido a la cafetería y este estúpido pueblo que se traga cada vez más mi energía, todo estaba perdido, todo… sin quererlo volví a llorar, sé que no conseguía nada pero la verdad era que no tenía nada que perder.

Las lágrimas fluyeron por mi rostro sin contención toda lo noche, lo único que me quedaba era el trabajo e iba a aferrarme a esa idea con uñas y dientes, solo por esa razón me levantaba cada mañana e iba a la escuela y a la cafetería, todo era una maldita y desagradable rutina, lo peor—si es que podía serlo—era que estaba completamente sola, pues Jake había tenido que ir a la Push por tres días ya que su único abuelo vivo estaba enfermo y se fue a estar con él. Me costó bastante convencerlo de ir pero al final lo logré y la verdad es que soy una egoísta pues me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con cada segundo que pasa, sobre todo cuando tengo que caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Si antes era "invisible" y no me molestaban más que algunos chicos, ahora era la hazmerreír de todos; pero trataba de ignorarlos aunque no niego que me daban ganas de gritarles algo, golpearlos o hacer gestos obscenos con mis manos, pero eso duró hasta que conseguí encerrarme en mi propia mente creando una burbuja a mi alrededor, una en la cual todo me daba igual, donde el mundo me dejó de importar y donde la preocupación de mis amigos— aunque mayormente la de Alice— no podían entrar.

No he vuelto a llorar dije que no lo haría y no lo haré. No volví a cruzar palabra con Edward, yo le expliqué pero no quiso creerme y pues ni modo él creía eso de mi, bien por él.

Cada día después del trabajo llegaba a casa, hacía mis deberes y subía a mi habitación, funcionaba como en modo automático y cada vez que intentaba recoger el libro de cuentos, me arrepentía y lo dejaba ahí. Lo peor era en las noches, pues no podía dormir nada, así es que me levantaba y me sentaba junto a la ventana a ver la lluvia caer y otras –raras debo reconocer— ver la luna en toda su majestad en el cielo oscuro. En algunas ocasiones cuando las gotas de agua repiqueteaban en el techo recordaba a Renée, ¿Por qué razón no me había querido? Siempre que pensaba en eso las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición, pero yo las contenía, cumpliría con lo que me propuse.

Hoy era jueves y estaba feliz, incluso cuando no se notara, y el motivo de mi felicidad era que Jake regresaba, mi querido amigo. La verdad no sabía que haría sin él, en esto pensaba mientras movía un cepillo frenéticamente por el piso de la cafetería, los chicos intentaban hablarme pero de mis labios no salía palabra alguna. Estaba pasando el cepillo por la misma mancha como por enésima vez cuando Alice me habló

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — su voz sonaba muy preocupada y eso me hizo sentir aún más mal. Definitivamente era una mala amiga e impulsada por esa idea rompí mi voto al silencio y le contesté

—Limpio el piso, ¿acaso no lo ves? — okey eso no era lo que tenía en mente, pero bueno

— No me refiero a eso, si no a qué es lo que haces con tu vida—la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y mi burbuja se rompió.

Por mi mente pasaban ahora todas las cosas que bloqueé por este tiempo y no era capaz de formular una respuesta para la interrogante de Alice, pues en realidad no sabía que es lo que hacía con mi vida. Era cierto que la universidad con la que había soñado todos estos años no me había aceptado pero… no era la única, tenía más alternativas y lo de… Edward— decir su nombre aunque fuera en mi mente me producía dolor— supongo que tarde o temprano tendrá que sanar… ¿no?

—ven aquí— dijo Alice ayudándome a poner de pie y luego envolvió sus finos brazos en torno a mí, a pesar de verse tan frágil, esta chica tenía mucha fuerza— no dejes de luchar Bells, solo se tiene una oportunidad en la vida… no la desperdicies— susurró en mi oído.

Me sentía como la peor basura por haberla preocupado de esa manera, lo único que hice fue corresponderle el abrazo con aprensión y dije con voz quedita unas "gracias", y luego fue el turno de Emmett, casi muero de asfixia pero me sentía tan bien aunque lamentablemente el momento se vio interrumpido por las hermanas del terror porque dieron un tremendo portazo a lo que yo me sobresalté y dirigí mi atención hacia ese rincón.

En el momento que la puerta se azotó fieramente con la muralla, la guitarra de Charlie cayó y de paso se llevó el horrendo papel mural, dejando al descubierto una antigua pero valiosa leyenda

"_No por miedo a herrar _

_Vas a dejar de jugar"_

Recordé con nostalgia que Charlie solía decírmela cuando era pequeña, fue en ese preciso instante que todo encajó mi papá en el sueño me dijo que tuviera fe en mí y que todo saldría bien.

¡Yo no abandonaría nada! seguiría adelante la vida no es fácil siempre caemos pero debemos aprender a levantarnos, mis sueños anteriores se rompieron pero idearía nuevos y los cumpliría, no me dejaría derrotar…. le daría la lucha al destino. Volví en mí cuando una bolita rosa entró por la puerta, era Sue la cual miró con horror el papel desgarrado

—Bella lo hizo— dijeron las brujas al mismo tiempo, Sue me miró envenenadamente y luego sonrió con suficiencia

— Lo descontaré de tu próxima paga— se fue hacia la caja y alzó la cabeza – ah y cubran esa tontería—siguió con su labor sacando dinero

—No— dije con voz firme y clara, todos los presentes se voltearon a verme con cara de total sorpresa. Alice también me vio pero no sorprendida sino que contenta y orgullosa

— ¿Qué? — preguntó totalmente incrédula mi madrastra

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir aunque dudo que no me hayas escuchado. No te obedeceré más no eres ni jamás fuiste una madre para mí, y tampoco serás más mi jefa, ya no tienes poder alguno sobre mí— terminé con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha con mi decisión. La cara de Sue y sus hijas eran impagables y Alice estaba a mi lado tomada de mi brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — ¿acaso Sue tiene un problema en la cabeza? Fui bastante clara.

—Ya escuchaste, renuncio—me quité el delantal y lo lancé al piso junto al Jockey

—Retráctate o te juro que… —estaba comenzando a ponerse colorada

— ¿O qué? ¿Me echas? Pues no te preocupes me iré hoy mismo— la interrumpí y mi conciencia a mí _pero… ¿a dónde irás? _ La acallé antes de que me infundiera temor y mi resolución flaquease. Y como si Sue hubiera adivinado mi discusión interna, sonrió con suficiencia

—Y si se puede saber… ¿a dónde irás? — sonrió y habló burlonamente y sus hijas tomaron pose de diva. Mi seguridad se rompió, aunque traté de disimularlo lo mejor que pude.

—Bella se irá conmigo— fue la voz cantarina de mi amiga que me sacó del apuro. Mi seguridad se reconstruyó y tomó fuerza. Sue estaba enojada ¡qué enojada estaba furiosa! Parecía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de lo roja que se encontraba

—Estás…—Sue exclamó furiosa apuntando a Alice

— ¿Despedida? — Bufó— ¡Yo renuncio! — Repitió mi acto. —Lo único que me mantenía aquí era mi necia amiga, pero como ya despertó y abrió los ojos si ella no está yo tampoco lo estaré— me miró con dulzura

—nosotros también nos vamos, si uno se va todos los monitos se van bailando a su lado— Emmett y los chicos dijeron casi juntos, el suelo estaba cubierto por los delantales rosados. Estos eran mis amigos… mi familia, ahora estaba feliz y animada por el futuro

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No pueden!— la voz estridente y nasal de Sue sonaba ahogada por la rabia y sorpresa

— Según el código del trabajo, si podemos y estamos en todo nuestro derecho, y si usted se opone tendrá que verse ante un juez— Rosalie habló segura. Evidentemente el título de abogada le venía de maravilla. Y sin esperar respuesta salimos del lugar acompañado de los habituales clientes y antes de irnos Emmett en una rabieta infantil lanzó al piso todas las servilletas que encontró junto a todas las mesas y las espátulas que utilizaba en sus pasados días laborales. Luego de eso todos y cada uno de mis amigos me dieron un reconfortante abrazo.

—Chicos, en serio… muchas gracias— me sentía feliz y mal a la vez. No podía creer lo cerca que estuve de perder a mi familia, y aún así ellos me querían sabiendo de los muchos errores que he cometido, siempre están ahí como la familia que somos.

—Bells, eres nuestra pequeña niña y tú ya decidiste, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte a poner de pie cada vez que tropieces con el futuro o cualquier problema, aunque te tropiezas con las hojas, pero bueno— Emmett era tan tierno en su faceta de oso protector y me abrazó como era su costumbre.

—Ya Emmett tenemos que ir por sus cosas— dijo Alice y Emm me soltó

—Esto…hmm… Alice no tienes por qué hacerlo, sabes que…—

— ¿No quieres vivir conmigo? — Alice me interrumpió e hizo uno de sus infalibles tiernos pucheros con los cuales me manipulaba a su antojo

—Claro que no es eso Alice, es… solo que no quiero ser una molestia— jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello nerviosamente

—Bells me ofende que pienses eso de mí y al contrario me haces un gran favor— fruncí el ceño— siempre he estado sola y el depa es demasiado grande para una sola personita— sonreí y no me quedó más que agradecer.

—Pero ya, es demasiado drama para un día, vayan pronto a casa de Bella que se hace tarde— Rose sonrió amablemente entre los brazos de Emmett.

Me despedí de todos.

—Alice, yo iré en mi camioneta— y sin esperar respuesta me subí a ella y emprendí marcha. Vi por el espejo retrovisor que la pelinegra le daba un tierno beso a Jasper y luego se subía a su coche.

La casa estaba vacía y me fui directo al ático que usé como habitación todos estos años de malos tratos y metí mi ropa en una mochila, junto a las cosas de aseo y lo esencial. Por suerte mis demás cosas estaban en cajas y por ello solo había que acomodarlas en el coche.

Me acerqué a la portátil para desconectarla de la corriente y tropecé con algo, maldije entre dientes al objeto de mi caída…

Era el libro de cuentos. Me sentí culpable y tonta al recordar cómo lo había lanzado por los aires y lo levanté con mucho cuidado y de él cayeron unos papeles.

Me horroricé al pensar que se podía haber roto por mi rabieta de niña pequeña y cuando lo di vuelta me dio mucha nostalgia pues estaba abierto en el cuento de Cenicienta, en la parte donde dice…_y vivieron felices por siempre…_sonreí con ironía y recordé el bendito peine. Tenía que recuperarlo fuese como fuese. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a recordar aquella noche dos bocinazos me hicieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Antes de ponerme de pie recogí los papeles y los abrí…. Lo que mis ojos leían no podía ser la verdad…


	8. Luego de la tormenta(parte I)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es una mezcla.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Luego de la Tormenta (parte 1)**

**Bella POV**

"…_antes de ponerme de pie recogí los papeles y los abrí…. Lo que mis ojos leían no podía ser la verdad…"_

En cuanto saqué el papel dentro del sobre morado mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado…era una carta de Charlie y era para mí

_Bells:_

_Mi pequeña, tú eres lo mejor y lo más importante que tengo, jamás lo olvides y tampoco olvides que tú puedes, que eres una persona fuerte, hermosa y muy valiente, sé que lograrás cumplir con todos los sueños que planeamos juntos y aquellos que planearás… no dejes que nadie te pisotee ni te pase a llevar…_

_Te quiero mi Bells_

_Atte. Charlie_

Cuando terminé de leer por mis mejillas dejaban sus huellas las lágrimas que parecían un caudaloso río, sequé mi rostro y abrí el otro papel, el cual era largo y al final de las hojas que poseía, aparecía la firma de Charlie y la otra que reconocí como la de Sue

— ¿Qué es esto? — me pregunté porque sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía ser hasta… que algo en mi cabeza hizo clic ¿acaso podía ser lo que pensaba? Rápidamente volví a leer el papel…

Era…era el…testamento de… mi padre.

Me encontraba en estado de shock jamás pensé que fuera a dejar su testamento precisamente en mi libro de cuentos y según lo que entendí algo de todo lo que mi padre tenía quedaba para mí, su única hija legítima. Aún me encontraba en un trance y por ello cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro lo único que hice fue gritar y correr por la pequeña estancia llegando casi a chocar con un mueble.

—Hey Bells, tranquila—Jake aguantaba las ganas de reír pues estaba colorado y luego cuando miró con más atención mi rostro, el suyo se tornó serio. —¿qué sucede? — me tomó por los hombros y me meció suavemente

—Yo…yo…—no pude terminar la frase porque aún me encontraba en shock y mi cerebro por alguna extraña y desconocida razón se encontraba muy lento. Le entregué el papel y él lo leyó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

—Según lo que estos hermosos ojos leen….eres la heredera de todo— yo le miré y me abrazó con bastante fuerza. Recién ahí fui capaz de salir de mi letargo y reí con plena felicidad, aunque parezca infantil comenzamos a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción hasta que irrumpió Alice

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué ya estamos otra vez en el jardín de niños? —sonrió y yo le conté lo ocurrido y ella también nos acompañó en la celebración.

Después de saltar unos minutos más alisté todo para irme de este lugar. Por suerte mi ropa era poca y lo que más me interesaba de todo era mi adorada portátil.

En fin tomé lo esencial y lo que realmente utilizaría y bajé a mi coche. No demoramos mucho en acomodar todo en ellos ya que Jake amablemente se ofreció para ayudarnos en esta labor.

-o-

El departamento de Alice estaba como recordaba la última vez, con la diferencia de que la rosa no era roja, si no que blanca y las revistas estaban apiladas junto a ésta, las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo que el poco sol que había se colara y llegara justo a la estancia, dándole un toque especial.

—Bella, ¿te quedarás toda la tarde ahí parada? — Alice me sonrió mientras me pasaba una de las cajas. Sonreí y la seguí hasta una puerta contigua a la suya.

Creo que era la misma en donde me cambié aquella tarde…_ ah ah Bella, ¡Olvida esa idea ahora mismo!_ moví mi cabeza para disiparla. Cuando logré ver bien, solo fue para ver la sonrisa radiante y los ojos entusiasmados de Alice.

Fruncí el ceño y ella solo abrió la puerta blanca de madera. Dejé la caja a un lado y miré la estancia… era simplemente hermosa. Las paredes y el cobertor eran de un azul cielo con matices morados y frente a la gran cama con adornos de flores tenía lugar un enorme ventanal con salida a un pequeño balcón. Al lado derecho de él, había un armario y en la otra pared se encontraba un escritorio del mismo color del piso y de todos los muebles.

En el lado izquierdo del ventanal había un tocador igual al de Alice y sobre éste una pequeña repisa. A los pies de la cama se encontraba un baúl de esos que se ven en los cuentos de hadas y junto a él había un pequeño sofá de color blanco…todo era… precioso

—Si no te gusta puedes cambiar lo que quieras— Alice me hizo volver a la realidad

— ¿Qué…Mmm? Todo está…. Simplemente hermoso, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas….es lo que siempre soñé Alice y…—podía sentir las lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos y la amenaza de ellas. Corrió —literalmente— a abrazarme— Alice, en serio muchas, muchas gracias— susurré con voz quedita

—Bells, ya te dije basta de agradecer. La vida te sonríe tu sonríele también, intenta ser feliz—me guiñó un ojo, mientras sus palabras se grababan en mi mente—ahora que puedo morir sabiendo que te gusto vamos por tus cosas que de seguro no se ordenarán por sí mismas—miré por última vez la habitación y luego salí tras de Alice.

-o-

Ordenamos antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, y me di cuenta de que no tengo demasiada ropa… la verdad toda fácilmente podría ser de Sue y para Alice ese detalle no pasó desapercibido. Luego de que terminamos de poner en orden todo quedamos bastante cansadas por lo que pedimos pizza y nos sentamos en el piso del pasillo. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan libre y en paz

—Ash Bella no puedo creer que uses toda esa ropa, ya sabes que eres linda no entiendo por qué no cambias tu look— Alice comió de su pizza y yo tragué la mía para poder contestar

— Creo que se debe a que no me interesa demasiado mi apariencia, siempre uso lo mismo y eso me hace sentir bien…eso me basta— sonreí y bebí de mi refresco. Alice alzó una ceja en muestra de desaprobación.

—Eso, mi querida Bells cambiará un poquito— en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y solo fruncí el ceño— y... para que lo sepas no es la ropa lo que cuenta—ladeé un poco la cabeza confundida— bueno si, importa, pero lo que hace que luzcas maravillosa son los detalles— sonrió y de pronto su rostro se torno contrariado

— ¿Qué me quieres decir? — Frunció el ceño— conozco tu cara. Dímelo— ella sonrió

—Esto…Mmm…—titubeó— Ok, ¿encontraste ya el peine? — me soltó así nada más y a mí se me heló la sangre, por inercia tragué saliva

—Yo...yo—aclaré mi garganta y Alice comió de su pizza—veras el día del baile salí corriendo por las gradas y de pronto solo cayó de mi cabello y…. no pude ir por él, en verdad lo siento mucho— llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza y acaricié mi frente y luego la miré con una mueca de pesar en los labios. Intenté bloquear el torrente de imágenes anteriores a ese suceso aquella noche pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y mis ojos se nublaron. Odiaba sentirme así, deseaba poder poner puntos a aquella herida en mi pecho y que sanara lo antes posible.

—Oh no te preocupes Bells, tengo la corazonada de que pronto lo encontrarás— se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Luego se sentó— y sé que cada cosa caerá en su lugar—me abrazó y yo contuve las lágrimas solo porque prometí no llorar más y yo cumplo con mis promesas— he visto tu futuro por eso te lo digo— ambas reímos de aquel cometario, aunque siempre he pensado que Alice tiene el don de predecir lo que sucederá

—Gracias Alice, por todo y antes de cualquier cosa te diré que yo pagaré la mitad de las cuentas—ella abrió su boca para protestar y yo negué con la cabeza— no aceptaré un no por respuesta— sonrió y asintió.

Me puse de pie con las cajas y los envases vacíos e iba con la idea fija de ir a la cocina, pero la verdad era que no sabía cuál era _vaya si eres torpe _Que amable, conciencia

—Derecho por el living hasta el fondo—Alice fue la que me dio indicaciones y yo solo me volteé y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento. Boté las cajas y las botellas.

Más tarde volví con Alice y sin poderlo reprimir un enorme bostezo salió por entre mis labios

— Lo siento—sonreí traviesa mientras secaba mis ojos—Creo…creo que me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana—al finalizar otro bostezo se me escapó. Comencé a caminar a mi nueva habitación

—Yo también iré a dormir, espero que descanses, adiós— entonces recordé

—Uhm, Alice—gané su atención y se quedó estática en su lugar— creo que para todo este embrollo del testamento necesitaré un asesor legal…. ¿sabrás de casualidad donde podré encontrar uno? — frunció el ceño y fue a cerrar con llave la puerta, luego regreso con gesto de concentración

— ¡Oh ya sé! — La miré con atención- Rosalie estudia derecho, ¿verdad?, tal vez ella pueda asesorarte— sonrió cándidamente.

— ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado, mañana mismo iré a hablar con ella, gracias y que duermas bien. Buenas noches— luego de que apagamos las luces del depa nos fuimos cada una a su habitación.

-o-

Me di una ducha y luego me puse el pijama, me acosté y esperé a que el sueño viniera por mí…pero mis expectativas eran muy altas. Jamás lo hizo.

Inquieta me levanté y fui hacia el ventanal. La lluvia me impedía ver algo más allá de las distorsionadas luces de los pocos edificios y eso me producía la sensación de que mi destino era alguna de ellas, ya que se encontraba tan distorsionado e incierto como el mío, _Bells, Bellita por qué mejor no vuelves a tu camita e intentas dormir, porque vaya falta que te hace _Ok, mi conciencia tiene razón. Con una minúscula sonrisa volví a la cama e intenté conciliar el sueño.

Me daba vueltas a lo largo de la gran cama, pero nada, me senté y mesé mis cabellos con desesperación. El tic tac del reloj me tenía enferma de los nervios.

Busqué en la mesilla de noche mi celular y los audífonos. Primero intenté con música lenta, pero fue peor solo me dediqué a recordar y pensar impidiéndome descansar por lo que opté por lo más conveniente. Busqué mi lista de canciones violentas y puse casi todo el volumen, cuando sonaba _Never Go Back _mi cerebro comenzó a relajarse y a acallar las estúpidas voces en ella.

-o-

Desperté totalmente desorientada, no reconocía el lugar y de a poco fui recordando que el día anterior había encontrado el testamento de Charlie, que había renunciado al trabajo, que me mudé… en fin, ayer fue un día de grandes cambios en mi vida, cambios que de seguro harían que todo marchara mejor…eso es lo que quiero pensar.

Me levanté con más energías que días anteriores, abrí las cortinas solo para encontrarme con el cielo oscuro de Forks, pero me pareció maravilloso. Me fui tarareando una canción hacia el baño y luego la canté en la ducha

-_how could you not know… baby… you belong with me… you belong with me…- _salí de mi propio baño – mi sueño desde pequeña— y busqué entre mi ropa algo para vestirme y solo encontré prendas que había olvidado que tenía.

Me puse un jeans ajustado de color azul oscuro, mis botas negras y un sweater negro que me llegaba a la espalda baja, bastante ajustado, pero no me importó o me obligué a que no me importara, pues no tenía nada más a la mano.

Por alguna extraña razón habían desaparecido varias de mis prendas favoritas y por ende las más detestadas por Alice, y por ello me olía a que ella estaba detrás de la perdida de éstas.

Cuando salí de mi habitación noté que no había nadie _ejem…Bells es un día de escuela y por tanto también de Universidad _Ah, es cierto.

Fui hacia la cocina con algo de timidez puesto que aún no me acostumbraba a que este fuera mi hogar. No tuve necesidad de preparar nada ya que un vaso de leche, uno de jugo y tostadas me esperaban sobre la mesa, era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por ti.

Después de haberle dado una mordida a mi tostada, cepillé mis dientes y fui hacia mi camioneta, aún tarareaba la misma canción y dejé como siempre mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y me propuse encender el motor… pero no lo hizo, intenté tres veces y nada. Me llevé las manos al rostro y apoyé la cabeza contra el volante.

Alice no estaba, por lo que me tendría que ir caminando. Me bajé con fastidio e iba a emprender la marcha cuando vino a mi mente el nombre de mi mejor amigo.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba marcándole

—Hola Bells— saludó al tercer timbrazo

—Hola Jake, ¿cómo estás? —

—Yo bien ¿y tú? —escuché su risa

—Aquí con un insignificante problemilla— me apoyé en mi descompuesta camioneta

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te caíste dentro de la lavadora?... respira Bells, voy enseguida, ¡no veas la luz! ¡No la veas!- acompañé sus carcajadas y luego me preguntó en serio qué era lo que andaba mal

—Verás…creo que mi camioneta ha fallecido— agaché la cabeza y suspiré dramáticamente, volvimos a romper en carcajadas

—Ok, estaré ahí en unos segundos—

—Adiós Jake, nos vemos—y colgué. Me volteé hacia mi camioneta y le susurré algunas palabras como: _compañera, amiga, refugio y un siempre te querré _ estaba en esas cuando las risotadas de Jake sonaron a mis espaldas

—Bells, solo es una camioneta… ¿cómo puedes decirle semejantes cosas? —aún reía y yo también lo hice, antes de subirnos al Volkswagen él revisó mi coche

—Bells, lo siento, ha muerto— tomó mis hombros— mi más sentido pésame. —

—Ah y lo que hice allí afuera, se lo dije porque es la verdad, ¡fue el coche de mis ahorros! Merecía unas palabras en su lecho de muerte— bajé la cabeza y volví a suspirar, Jake solo rió. — Ahora me pregunto, ¿qué haré? —

—Cómprate otro— esbozó una sonrisa traviesa

—Jake, ¿con qué dinero compraré un coche? — Me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia— Ah ya entiendo, lo siento mis neuronas no trabajan bien en la mañana, no es mi culpa— Me excusé.

— ¿Entonces siempre es de mañana? —preguntó curioso y le golpeé el hombro amistosamente pero todo atisbo de alegría desapareció en cuanto entramos a los estacionamientos de la preparatoria, pues inconscientemente me tensé.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy— me sonrió y bajamos del coche. Como gesto natural bajé la cabeza y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro y comencé a caminar— Bells— la voz firme de Jake me detuvo

— ¿Si? —pregunté algo desconcertada

—Levanta el rostro ¿quieres?, no hiciste nada malo y al demonio con lo que diga el resto—me deslumbró con su sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba… él tenía razón yo no había hecho nada de lo cual tendría que avergonzarme, no hice nada malo y lo sabía, los demás pueden podrirse.

Asentí y alcé la cabeza. Cuando entramos al establecimiento, las bromas no se hicieron esperar ¿es qué acaso no se aburrían o simplemente no tenían vida? Los ignoré olímpicamente y me concentré en la melodiosa voz que sonaba, entonces recordé que mi amigo tenía asuntos pendientes

—Mmm… esto… ¿Jake? — estaba indecisa

—Dime— me instó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, se burlaban de mí y no negaré que pensamientos oscuros vinieron a mi mente.

—Hm… ¿hablaste con Renesmee? — esperaba que no se enojara… porque eso no podría soportarlo

—Nop, pero hoy sí que lo hago—me sonrió y yo le correspondí con otra y dejé el tema. Caminamos conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar en el salón de biología, pues esa era mi clase ahora, de hecho era mi último examen.

Entré y me acomodé en el último asiento de la fila del rincón, mientras observaba a mi alrededor. Gente riendo, otras haciendo torpedos y otros estudiando a última hora. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a cierto personaje y finalmente lo logré.

El profesor Banner, entró con unas hojas bajo el brazo y saludó, luego indicó que se realizarían cambios de puesto para dar el examen ya que siempre copiaban o hacían trampa.

Por desgracia me tocó sentarme junto a… Edward, la verdad eso me dolía mucho, pero también se mezclaba con algo de enojo, se suponía que me conocía pero en fin.

Alejé mi silla de la de suya y produje una cortina aislante con mi cabello eliminando cualquier tipo de contacto entre él y yo. Mi actitud era de lo más cobarde, lo sabía de sobra, pero ¿qué más da?

Cuando nos entregaron el examen me apresuré en contestarlo, aún cuando una halo de corriente me envolvía al igual que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico junto a mí produciendo unos deseos de voltearme y acariciarle el rostro, perderme en sus ojos y adentrarme en ese hermoso bosque verde… ver sus labios y tentarme de probarlos… _¡Bella, reacciona, debes concentrarte! _Menos mal que me encontraba contestando la última de las preguntas por lo que en cuanto terminé, tomé mis cosas y me puse de pie con brusquedad. Al salir del salón el aire me relajó y sacó de mi mente esas ideas estúpidas, aún quedaban treinta y cinco minutos de clase, por lo que me senté en el piso del pasillo con la espalda pegada a la muralla y saqué mis fieles amigos: los audífonos y coloqué mi lista de reproducción de Avril Lavigne. Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme.

La cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios y me sentía con mucho sueño. Me dejé llevar por la música entrando en un estado de total paz, creo que llevaba veinte minutos así hasta que me sentí observada, traté de ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad me ganó y abrí los ojos… para encontrarme con él…

Edward Cullen, el cual me observaba atento ¿por qué demonios lo hacía? Decidí que lo mejor era irme de allí, no quería que me hablara… no quería volver a sufrir _pero…cariño lo haces con tan solo verlo y no hablarle_

¡Ya cierra la boca!... me pones más nerviosa, tomé mis cosas y me puse de pie, al parecer el movimiento fue muy brusco pues la cabeza me retumbó y el suelo se desvaneció bajo mis pies…desde ahí no supe más de mí…

**Edward Pov**

Había seguido al pie de la letra mi decisión y faltaba poco para el día decisivo, ahora me hallaba sentado en mi puesto habitual de biología, mientras daba un vistazo a la estancia, como siempre escribían las respuestas del examen en la mesa, pero no era eso lo que yo quería ver.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Isabella, la chica tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. El señor Banner entró y realizó cambios de asientos…asignó a Bella a mi lado y cuando se sentó y acomodó su cabello, ese exquisito olor a fresas tan propio de ella inundó todos mis sentidos produciendo unos grandes deseos de abrazarla y sentirla aún más cerca de mí… tan cerca como aquella noche.

El profesor entregó los exámenes y ella comenzó inmediatamente a escribir en el suyo _ash Edward deja de fijarte de esa manera en ella ¡concéntrate idiota! _ Decidí tomar el amable consejo de mi conciencia y para cuando me dispuse a responder el mío, ella ya había terminado y sin esperar nada, abandonó el salón. Fijé los ojos en las preguntas que tenía al frente… las sabía pero no podía recordarlo, era como si me mente se negara a ayudarme en esto, como si un escudo invisible la envolviera. Intenté muchas veces hasta que me dio acceso, ahora el examen se me hacía de lo más fácil, de hecho lo terminé unos cuantos minutos después de Isabella y también opté por salir del aula.

Cuando traspase el umbral de la puerta… la vi, estaba sentada en el piso apoyada en la pared. Al parecer no se percató de mi presencia y sin que yo lo hubiese querido me dediqué a observarla, a renovar los recuerdos que guardaba en mi memoria… solo que esta vez podía apreciar su delicado rostro sin la interferencia de un antifaz. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, noté que estaba más delgada y pálida, pero incluso así tenía un aspecto hermoso, de vez en cuando entreabría sus rojos y rellenos labios para lo que según yo era cantar bajito.

Yo… yo la amaba _te engañó, Edward _mi conciencia otra vez tenía la razón pero prefería ignorarla pues dolía, algo dentro de mí decía que no todo es lo que parece ser.

Y de pronto sus largas pestañas comenzaron a elevarse, dejando al descubierto los espejos más preciosos del mundo. Aún cuando me encontró mirándola no podía despegar mi vista de ella. Comenzó a juntar sus cosas y se puso bruscamente de pie y al hacerlo se tambaleó hacia delante y hacia atrás llevando una de sus manos a la frente y luego su cuerpo dejó de sostenerse por sí mismo.

Antes de que ella siquiera notara que estaba mal, mis brazos se enroscaron en su cintura sosteniéndola y quedó totalmente lánguida entre ellos. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y estaba aún más pálida pero respiraba acompasadamente, parecía dormida.

—Bella, Bella— estaba muy preocupado, ya que la mecía pero nada. —Despierta Bella, por favor, abre los ojos—no reaccionaba, así es que la alcé y la acuné en mi pecho. Era muy liviana y parecía demasiado frágil incluso para mis manos.

Lo bueno es que los demás estudiantes todavía estaban en clases y por ello pude llegar con ella más rápido a la enfermería.

En cuanto entré la anciana que vestía un delantal blanco dejó a un lado la revista que leía y abrió una puerta donde se hallaba una camilla con un papel blanco sobre ella, la recosté suavemente y acaricié su sedosa mejilla, estaba fría. Me hice a un lado cuando la enfermera se aproximó a comprobar sus signos vitales. No recordaba ninguna situación en la cual hubiera estado más preocupado que ahora; y entonces recordé que las cosas de la chica aún estaban en el pasillo por lo que me excusé con la señora y casi corrí hacia el lugar, al regresar no habían transcurrido más de cinco minutos, pero ella seguía igual.

—No te preocupes, estará bien, se puede haber desmayado por la falta del sueño y además al parecer no se ha estado alimentando adecuadamente, ¿te quedarás con ella o irás a clases?—preguntó amablemente

—Hm… Me quedaré, ya terminé el examen así es que no habrá problema, gracias— le sonreí

—De acuerdo— me sonrió tiernamente y luego salió de la habitación.

Atraje una silla que había en una esquina y me senté junto a Bella. Así se veía tan adorable, parecía un ángel.

Noté que bajó sus ojos habían unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, se notaba en sus pómulos que había bajado de peso desde la última vez que la vi. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, al pensar que quizá eso era una consecuencia del conflicto que tuvimos, si algo le llegase a ocurrir… yo moriría de la tristeza _¿por qué te importa tanto? _porque simplemente la amo y creo que ella no sería capaz de hacerme algo como lo que sucedió… eso es lo que quiero creer.

Tomé su mano fría, y la entrelacé con la mía, debía averiguar bien, por ella y por mí, no podíamos simplemente ignorarlo. Al cabo de un rato, Bella comenzó a removerse en la camilla y alcé la cabeza de nuestras manos para mirar su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y arrugaba los párpados, hasta que por fin los abrió. Al parecer no lograba enfocar nada pues solo miraba alrededor.

Retiró su mano.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — dijo en apenas un susurro, mientras restregaba sus ojos parecía una adorable niña

—Estás en la enfermería, te desmayaste— me alejé y procuré que mi tono de voz fuera dulce. Al reconocer mi voz abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente por unos instantes, luego se sentó en la camilla y me observó con la duda clara en su achocolatada mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se intentó poner de pie y se tambaleó peligrosamente, coloqué una mano en su cintura para darle apoyo y las corrientes eléctricas otra vez hicieron acto de presencia

—Yo…yo te traje— la solté en cuanto se hubo estabilizado, tomé sus cosas y se las di

—Gracias— la notaba distante, con un tono de voz frío— ¿sabes por qué me desmayé? —miró su celular

—Al parecer por falta de sueño y por mala alimentación— sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto vio la hora, luego me miró con cosas mezcladas. Podía leer amor, agradecimiento, confusión en mayor porcentaje y también algo de ¿rencor?

—Em…esto…mejor me voy—iba a salir de la estancia pero en un impulso la tomé por un brazo. Ella se tropezó con la silla y terminamos muy juntos— ¿Qué? —se alejó un poco

—Necesitamos hablar— mi voz salió fría, como aquella vez

—La verdad es que no quiero hablar, no ahora—su voz era algo molesta

—Ah ¿entonces será cuando tú lo quieras— estaba algo enfado y dolido

— ¿Sabes? Ya me cansé de esto, no puedo esperar a que tus miedos a cambiar se disipen, no puedo defenderte ni cambiarte, solo tú puedes hacerlo… pero al parecer amas demasiado tu popularidad como para haberme hablado… como para haberme creído—Susurró lo último y dentro de todo, ella tenía la razón

— ¿Entonces tú eres totalmente inocente de todo esto, jamás lo planeaste? — mi voz era sarcástica, volvía a lo mismo otra vez

—Te lo repetiré. Ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí, te lo intenté aclarar pero no me creíste, ahora solo te queda saber y tener la certeza de que lo que tú dices es realmente la verdad— Se alejó hacia la puerta—Gracias por haberme traído, ah y por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, digo, para no arruinar un poco más tu gran popularidad—dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Me dejó totalmente confundido, enojado y desconcertado….

Tomé mi mochila y salí de ahí con brusquedad ¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar, cambiar de qué o por qué? ¿A caso ya no…ya no me ama? Con las dudas lacerantes me fui caminando pateando todo lo que había a mi paso

**Bella POV**

Salí casi llorando de la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta mi fortaleza, mi muro de contención se hizo añicos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él? ¡Maldita sea! Todo salía bien… eso creía.

Aún quedaban como diez minutos antes del toque de la campana por lo que me recompuse un poco y fui al baño Estaba vacío y en realidad lo agradecía. Me mojé el rostro y logré tranquilizarme, la cabeza ya no me dolía pero si me sentía bastante débil. Luego de estar completamente segura de que no me volvería a desmayar abandoné el baño, para encontrarme con Jacob

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — estaba preocupado

—Hm…yo…esto… estaba en la biblioteca, ¿por qué? — intenté sonar lo más convincente que pude y pero él me inspeccionó con la mirada

—No por nada, vamos— continuó inspeccionándome

—Vale, vamos— y así nos fuimos juntos a la clase de español.

Fue de lo más aburrido, pues ya habíamos cerrado esa asignatura y por ello la señora Goff nos dejó hacer lo que quisiésemos, con Jake optamos por ir al patio trasero aún cuando la perenne llovizna no cesará en ningún momento del día. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol en donde el piso todavía no estaba húmedo.

—Y ¿qué tipo de coche tienes en mente? — soltó de la nada

—Eh… sinceramente esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso-— sonreí traviesa y me encogí de hombros

—Y yo esperaba que dijeras eso, nena— ambos reímos y luego él comenzó a darme ideas— ¿qué tal un descapotable? — me imaginé montada en uno de esos coches, debía reconocer que la idea era bastante tentadora, pero no era lo que quería

—Sinceramente, no lo creo. —Negué con la cabeza

—Pero imagina tu pelo al viento, la adrenalina…— no sé por qué razón me imaginé con todo el cabello hacia arriba despeinado, y mi rostro y ropa empapadas, meneé la cabeza para disiparla

—Eh, no gracias— siguió pensando y su gesto era de lo más chistoso, pues tenía el dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con fuerza, se me escapó una risita

— ¿Qué? — dejó su postura

—Nada… es solo que tu cara se veía graciosa—esbocé una sonrisa

—Oh, ya veo, tú te ríes mientras yo me hago trizas las neuronas pensando en un coche para ti— hizo un puchero y me sentí culpable

—No hagas eso, me siento mal— ahora yo formé con mis labios un puchero, a lo que reímos

— ¡Ya sé! Para que te veas más grande, cómprate un jeep— sonrió con malicia y yo le miré falsamente dolida

—Sabes que si me montó en uno de esos coches, me veré aún más diminuta— crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y se echó a reír y no pude evitar acompañarle. Por suerte logré mantener encerrado a Edward en su cajita, aunque presentía que en cualquier momento se saldría pues mi mente estaba debilitándose.

Así más o menos fueron pasando las clases, hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo, Jake se puso de pie y esperó a que saliéramos del salón

—Okey, yo me voy, nos veremos al inicio del otro bloque de clases tengo algunas cosillas que hacer— alzó las cejas

—Espera… ¿no almorzarás conmigo? —pregunté triste y él me miró unos instantes con ternura y luego acarició mi mejilla sutilmente

—Bells, lo siento, pero debo solucionar esto— me sonrió y asentí pues no quería que se sintiera culpable y se despidió de mí.

Lentamente me fui caminado hacia la cafetería repleta, no me apetecía meterme ahí y lo hice solo para comprar una botella de agua mineral y luego me dirigí al único lugar seguro la biblioteca. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sonó mi celular

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Bells— reconocí la voz cantarina de Alice al instante

—Oh, hola ¿cómo estás? —

— ¿Bien y tú? — contestó casi al instante

— Bien gracias— lo dije como si fuera algo de memoria

—Me alegro, te llamaba para recordarte que debes hablar con Rose, y eso adiós— me colgó sin siquiera esperar nada

—Gracias, adiós— murmuré aún con el móvil en la oreja. Lo puse otra vez en mi bolsillo y entré.

Era de tamaño mediano, considerando las medidas de la escuela, el piso era de cerámica oscura, y tenía varios estantes de color café oscuro, en donde se encontraban los libros divididos por categoría y luego de los varios estantes, estaban las mesas con sus correspondientes sillas, las cuales se hallaban de espalda hacia los ventanales por donde rara vez se colaba el sol.

Me senté en una mesa alejada, completamente sola y saqué un ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, uno de mis favoritos. Estaba tan embelesada en la historia –aún cuando la he leído más de veinte veces—que cuando sonó el timbre me sobresalté, tomé mis cosas con pereza, el agua mineral estaba intacta y la verdad no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

Cuando salí al pasillo me encontré con las hermanas del terror, fue un encuentro desagradable, por lo que me apresuré en esquivarlas, sin embargo ellas me siguieron

—Lamentamos tanto, pero tanto lo de tu universidad— dijo con un tono de lo más burlón Rebecca. Me detuve con la duda clara en mi mente, ¿cómo es que ellas lo sabían? No era probable que Sue se los hubiera dicho ya que no era muy comunicativa con ellas.

— ¿Quién les dijo eso? —la sospecha se traslucía en mi voz, algo andaba mal

—Hm…pues— se miraron nerviosas— Em…vimos la carta en donde no te aceptaron— eso era totalmente imposible, pues la carta la tenía bajo mi poder

— Que extraño, ¿saben?- las confundiría y así soltarían la verdad, ya que no tenían demasiada materia gris que digamos

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Rachel, ella era peor que yo mintiendo y eso, es mucho decir

—Porque a mí sí me aceptaron— dije con toda la convicción que fui capaz, y utilicé el recurso de mirarlas directo a la cara

—No seas mentirosa, nosotras mismas hicimos la…—Rachel se calló de pronto, ¡era una trampa! Y ellas lo confesaron solitas, Rebecca le dio una patada y ésta se quejó

— ¿Hicieron qué? ¿La carta de negación? — Me hallaba segura de que ellas y Sue estaban metidas en esto, tragaron al mismo tiempo y me miraron con ojos asustados. Sonreí y ladeé la cabeza—ahora quiero que busquen esa carta y la traigan hasta aquí— dije con voz extremadamente dulce pero a la misma vez muy amenazante

— ¿Y si no qué? — Rebecca me desafió

— Pues… les quitaré algunas cosas— sonreí

—Tú ¿Qué? — se largaron a reír, la sonrisa aún no se me quitaba del rostro

—Si, si es muy chistoso ¿verdad? Fue muy cómico como encontré el testamento de mi padre— las risas cesaron y sus bocas casi llegan al piso— así es que espero la carta sin falta, ahora si me disculpan… tengo clases—y las dejé ahí con las caras más chistosas que hubiera visto en mi vida. Esto de al fin poder responder algo de lo que me hacen se siente genial.

Con una pequeña sonrisa caminé hacía el gimnasio debido a que esa era la clase de ahora. Entré y me reuní con el resto del alumnado para que el profesor diera las indicaciones de las actividades de hoy, ahí me junté con Jake, el cual tenía una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, lo miré extrañada.

—Son libres— fueron las sabias palabras del profesor y en la estancia se inició una algarabía de aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que tengas esa sonrisa? — nos sentamos en una de las gradas

—Tengo novia— aún sonreía y yo quedé en shock

—No…no es Tanya ¿verdad? — sí era así sería un verdadero suplicio

—No, claro que no ya la superé además me merezco algo mejor ¿no? —

—Tan humilde que eres Jake—reímos— y sí no es ella ¿quién? — estaba ansiosa por saber quién se robó el corazón de mi dulce amigo de toda la vida

—Un ángel hermoso que cayó del cielo, _mi _ángel— suspiró, yo reí

— ¡Ay! Jake ya dime por favor— se calló unos segundos aumentando mi curiosidad, luego me miró

—Renesmee—de su boca salía con real admiración el nombre de la chica

— ¿Renesmee? — pregunté asombrada pero totalmente feliz

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que le debía una disculpa?- sonaba pícaro

—Eh…si—

—Entonces cuando tú ese día en mi coche me amenazaste y dijiste que ella estaba interesada en mí. Abrí los ojos y vi lo que jamás quise ver, yo la quiero, es decir, la amo, siempre lo hice solo que no quería verlo, luego de eso no pude sacarla de mi cabeza—miró al frente y su mirada se perdió en la nada, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro

—No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver— ambos sonreímos—si fueras tan amable, ¿podrías contarme la historia? —sonreí traviesa y él me miró con ternura

—Ok, pero no me interrumpas— simulé que cerraba mi boca con un cierre y lanzaba la llave al aire. Rió y luego me acomodé para escuchar. —en la hora de almuerzo fui a buscarla a la salita donde siempre se encuentra a esta hora y debo admitir que me encontraba muy nervioso por lo que al principio solo me dediqué a observarla — sonrió y miró al piso— justo cuando abrió la puerta se llevó un horrible susto al verme ahí parado, tanto así que dejó caer los papeles que tenía en las manos y cuando se agachó para recogerlos su sedoso cabello color miel se escurrió por sus hombros hasta llegar a tocar el suelo—hablaba con total admiración y por un momento le envidié— le ayudé y luego se sonrojó, se veía realmente hermosa— se volvió hacia mí— ¿cómo es qué no lo vi antes? — me encogí de hombros— le pedí si podíamos salir un momento a hablar y al principio se negó en redondo e intentó irse, pero finalmente aceptó. Nos fuimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en una de las bancas bajo un frondoso árbol. Comencé tartamudeando y ella se iba a ir y entonces la tomé por un brazo y le confesé que la quería, que lo único que anhelaba era que ella me perdonará y que aceptará ser algo más que mi amiga. Sus ojitos grandes se pusieron llorosos y fue incapaz de hablarme por unos instantes, pudieron haber sido segundos pero para mí fueron horas, moría de la tortura a causa de su silencio. — fruncí el ceño y él se quedó callado

— ¿Y qué pasó? —casi le grité y todos nos vieron raro, Jake se largo a reír y no pude evitar acompañarle.

—Bueno al cabo de lo que me parecieron años respondió— alcé las cejas apremiándolo— dijo que si—susurró muy entusiasta y luego se sonrojó, aprovecharía está situación

—Jake está enamorado, está sonrojado— comencé a cantar como si fuera una niña

—Bells, qué madura, te felicito— su voz era irónica— ¿No quieres también salir danzando de aquí lanzando pétalos de rosas? —mientras lo decía batía sus pestañas negras.

Le saqué lengua y me enfurruñé a su lado, aún me quedaba una pregunta pero no quería hablarle, pasaron los minutos y él seguía tan tranquilo como al principio.

—Ok, tú ganas ¿qué más pasó? —no soporté más mover mi pie y las curiosidad, sonrió con victoria.

—Y… nos…bsh—lo dijo tan bajito que no alcancé a oírle ni entenderle

— ¿Qué?— bajó la vista y luego me miró

—Que nos beshm— se ruborizó

— ¿Qué? No te oigo—me acerqué aún más a él

— ¡Qué nos besamos! — casi gritó y algunas risitas tontas se escucharon alrededor.

— ¡Qué felicidad, Jake! — le di un efusivo abrazo, que correspondió en seguida y murmuró en mi oído unas "gracias" — en serio espero que seas muy, muy feliz te lo mereces porque eres una hermosa persona, te quiero— me apretó aún más— Ja-Jake…n-no…pue-puedo….res-respirar— no tenía nada de aire en mis pulmones y antes de soltarme me dio otro apretón y luego me dejó recuperar el aliento— tonto— le golpeé el hombro amistosamente.

Tocaron el timbre y agarramos nuestras cosas.

Jake fue donde Renesmee, mientras yo fui al estacionamiento a esperar a mi "chofer", una vez ahí me sentí observada, pero no me atreví a elevar la vista por temor de encontrar dos esmeraldas clavadas en mí. Así que me quedé esperando a mi amigo para ir a casa de Rosalie, a solucionar uno de los asuntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión tan rápido Isabella Solorzano y ya ves que Jake tomó la decisión correcta ;) y ya se aclaró lo de Cenicienta, muchas gracias por el abrazo y te envío otro!**

**Bien, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya agradado.**

**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones! **

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Luego de la tormenta (parte II)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es una mezcla de ideas mías y de una película.**

**Chicas, advierto desde ahora que no sé nada de leyes, así que no sé si realmente las cosas son así**

**Capítulo 9**

**Luego de la tormenta** **(Parte II)**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Ya?— la voz ronca de mi amigo me sobresaltó tanto que casi caigo al suelo, pues no me había percatado de su presencia— Wow cuidado, al suelo le dolerá si caes sobre él— rió de su propia broma

—Ja-ja qué divertido ¿no? — traté no reír y parecer enojada, pero finalmente fallé.

Nos subimos al coche y al fin abandonamos el establecimiento. Una vez que la tensión desapareció, observé que mi amigo tenía una enorme sonrisa que de seguro no se lo podría borrar nadie, además de un tierno sonrojo. Comenzó a bajar la ventanilla a pesar del frío que hacía

— Tal parece que "alguien" está muy acalorado ¿no? — se sonrojó todavía más y en una luz roja no me aguanté y apreté una de sus mejillas

—Auch, eso duele— al ver mi sonrisa agregó— me las pagarás—sonrió maléfico y me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al departamento que compartían el oso y Rose. En cuanto lo vimos quedamos asombrados, pues de todo el pueblo era el más hermoso que hayamos visto por ello subimos algo cohibidos y tocamos en la puerta correspondiente. Rose fue la que salió a nuestro encuentro con una sonrisa y todo el pelo y rostro blancos. Fruncí el ceño y oí la risa de Jake

—Oh, hola chicos— saludó en un tono súper alegre—Pasen—se hizo a un lado e hicimos lo que nos indicó. Luego de saludarla nos hizo seguir a un salón que era el living.

El depa era realmente precioso, primero había un pasillo ni muy angosto ni muy ancho y a la izquierda había dos puertas las cuales supuse eran las habitaciones y al final de la estancia se hallaba un gran ventanal que tenía un balcón. En el lugar se encontraban cuatro sillones negros y de forma convencional; en el centro había una mesilla de vidrio y en una de las paredes se encontraba un plasma incrustado en la pared, y un sinfín de trofeos, medallas y reconocimientos a parte de muchas fotos y cuadros-

El hogar de Emmett y Rose era muy acogedor pero a la vez elegante, pues en el comedor, que estaba junto a nosotros se encontraba una mesa ovalada de vidrio, con cuatro sillas a su alrededor y sobre ella una lámpara de esas que se ven muy elegantes.

Pronto aparecieron de lo que supuse era la cocina los tortolitos. Emmett traía puesto un delantal de color rosa y se veía bastante cómico, ahora entendía la harina en el pelo de mi amiga.

—Hoy me comportaré como un niño bueno y no te asfixiaré con uno de mis tiernos abrazos. Hola, es todo lo que diré— se sentó en el sillón enfrente nuestro y parecía un niño enojado por ello no pudimos contener las risas, y al ratito estábamos casi llorando. En el entretanto Rosalie se fue a sentar sobre las piernas de su novio. Se veían realmente tiernos.

—Ya, ¿se les pasó el ataque a los niños pequeños de esta casa? —comenzó Emmett y luego continuó haciendo caras graciosas, contuvimos la risa.

—Y…esto ¿por qué ese cambio, Emm? — estaba curiosa, él no acostumbraba cambiar mucho sus saludos

—Uhm…bueno es que ganaré una apuesta si logro no abrazar de esa manera a tu frágil persona por un mes— le dirigió una mirada a hurtadillas a Rose y ésta solo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Jacob miraba todo con ojos brillosos, de seguro ha de estar pensando en Renesmee.

— Ya veo—recordé por qué estaba aquí—bien Rose es contigo con quien deseo hablar— la nombrada alzó la vista con expectación

—Bien, tú dirás— sonrió cándidamente y respiré profundo para relatar todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Verás lo que sucede es que encontré el testamento de Charlie, y creo que soy la heredera, pero sinceramente no lo sé y… me preguntaba si tú podrías asesorarme en este tema— me miró enigmática por unos segundos, al igual que los dos hombres presentes y me cohibí ante tanta atención por lo que mis palabras siguientes fueron casi inaudibles— obviamente te pagaré, ni creas que me aprovecharé de tu trabajo— en ese momento sonrió y me miró amablemente

—Bells, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, no es necesario que me des nada, de hecho ni siquiera soy aún una abogada— los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, para luego mirarme a mí.

—Si aceptas, te pagaré y en esto no hay pero que valga—sentencié y esta vez no me sentí cohibida.

—Vale, vale. Acepto ayudarte en esto, de hecho me siento halagada de que hayas pensado en mí. —Me dio una tierna mirada—ahora necesito ese testamento, ¿lo tienes ahora? — busqué entre mis cosas el sobre, en eso estaba cuando las risotadas de Emmett me distrajeron

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, amor? — preguntó medio broma y medio seria Rose

—Eh, nada solo…solo molesto a este enamorado muchacho— rió y sus hoyuelos se hicieron más pronunciados, miré a mi amigo, que solo observaba a otro lado sonrojado y perdido. Renesmee de seguro era la dueña de su cabeza.

—Ok, ya no te rías así, estoy trabajando— Rosalie sonrío. —Bien, y ¿tienes el testamento? — lo terminé de sacar de mi bolso

—Sí, ten— se lo pasé y comenzó a leerlo minuciosamente. Emmett todavía miraba a Jake con burla, pero éste hacia caso omiso de ello.

—Todo está claro, no hay ninguna cláusula que te impida heredar todo, de hecho Sue en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales aceptó lo estipulado por Charlie, solo necesitarás firmar unos cuantos papeles para poner todo a tu nombre y… podrías necesitar una tutora, para todo el trámite legal. —Escuché atenta cada palabra, aún no lo asimilaba bien, ¿Sue había firmado? Eso era raro, pero ahora debía responder

—Uhm… si, prefiero tener una tutora, soy muy despistada y quizá pierda algo— sonreímos-—en serio muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto— se acercó y me dio un abrazo

—Cuentas conmigo, lo sabes— le correspondí y luego de un ratito nos separamos— bien debes pensar en quién será y cuándo firmarás los papeles—

— ¿Alice puede ser mi tutora? —deseaba que lo fuera

—Claro, esa es una excelente opción—asintió reflexivamente— ah y debo decirte que tienes dos opciones—hizo el número con sus largos y esbeltos dedos.

Emmett jugaba con Jake ajedrez y ambos tenían una cara de concentración terrible, volví mi vista hacía la despampanante rubia

— La primera es que desalojes a Sue de todo incluyendo la propiedad—fruncí el ceño escuchándola con atención— o que se la dejes, ahí es solo tu decisión. — La verdad era que yo no necesitaba esa casa, ya no quedaban recuerdos gratos en ella… Pero…con un coche podrían sobrevivir ¿no?

—Eh… les dejaré la propiedad y un coche—todos me miraron desconcertados

—Pero Bells…—interrumpió Emmett. Yo negué con la cabeza

—Se las dejaré, sí. Pero no es más que algo así como un préstamo algún día volverá a ser mía, y aunque no lo quiera es mi madrasta, es parte de mi familia no la dejaré desamparada ni a ella ni a sus hijas— sonrieron con el orgullo palpable sus gestos

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a hacer el papeleo? — eso era en realidad bueno, Alice tenía razón, la vida me daba al fin una oportunidad

—Sí, claro eso sería de lo mejor—miré la hora en mí celular. Ya se me había hecho tarde— oh, lo siento pero debemos irnos, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana? — Rose asintió y se paró de las piernas del oso.

—Pero… ¿no se quedarán a cenar? — Emmett puso una cara de lo más tierna

—No, Emm ya es tarde y como mi camioneta murió, Jake amablemente me ha traído hasta aquí, pero no puedo aprovecharme de su nobleza— miré a nombrado y escuché como el oso se carcajeaba

—Que tu…camioneta… ¿murió? — logró decir entre risas

—Sí, lamentablemente me ha dejado desamparada—puse una cara de fingida tristeza

—Ya tenía sus años ¿verdad? —

—No te burles, era algo vieja pero…—

— ¿Algo vieja? Bells era una pieza prehistórica, casi podría haber sido de Pedro Picapiedra—continuó Emmett y mi fiel amigo comenzó a reírse. Rose se ocultaba tras uno de los grandes brazos de su novio soltando risitas aunque logró recomponerse rápidamente

—Adiós Rose, dejemos a estos chicos maduros— le di un beso en la mejilla y apunté a los dos hombres que reían, ¿en realidad era tan gracioso? No lo creo. — Adiós Emm. —

—Hasta la vista, Bells, ¿cuándo será el entierro? — salí de ahí y luego de negar con la cabeza, comencé a reír. Jake iba detrás, secándose las lágrimas.

—Ay ese Emmett— suspiré una vez que nos subimos al coche y él comenzó a conducir hacia el departamento de Alice.

—Sip, es único— agregó

—Hm, ¿quién era la persona que se raptó a tus neuronas hoy? — le miré y su rostro comenzó a teñirse de un tenue rubor

—Uhm…pues ¿tú quién crees? — me observó y reí

—Me alegro por ti, en serio, de hecho te envidio— me acomodé en el asiento y él solo rió. Así sumidos en ese cómodo silencio llegamos hasta el depa de Alice.

—Bien, adiós Jake y muchas gracias, cuídate— dije mientras salía del coche

—Adiós Bells, oh espera— me devolví— mañana podrás acompañarme al partido de fútbol, ¿por favor? — fruncí el ceño y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba al pensar en cierto individuo

— ¿y Renesmee? — quería encontrar una excusa

— Uhm es que ella no puede, pero si no quieres no te preocupes, no hay problema— me guiñó un ojo aún con la sonrisa en la boca. No podía decirle que no, además ya era tiempo de afrontar las cosas

—Ok, iré contigo, mañana nos vemos—y me alejé del automóvil e inmediatamente arrancó y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la densa niebla que a estas horas cubría Forks.

Ya hacía mucho frío por lo que apreté el paso.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta rebusqué en mi bolso las llaves que me dio Alice y al encontrarlas abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí al ver bolsas de diferentes tiendas por todo el piso, los muebles fuera de su sitio y luego me asusté al pensar en que una adicta a las compras haya irrumpido en el depa para utilizarlo como escondite. Sí, ya estoy loca.

— ¿Alice? — la llamé mientras me abría paso entre ellas

—Oh, Bells, Hola—dijo mientras saltaba grácilmente

—Hola… ¿qué es todo esto? — apunté las bolsas

—Eh…tu armario. — se fue tan rápido como llegó y me quedé ahí parada. Dijo ¿mi armario?

—Espera… ¿cómo que mi armario? — pregunté luego de que salí de mi sorpresa y caminé hacia ella. Estaba en la cocina junto a unas bolsas para la basura

—Si, Bella eso, y por cierto que guapa—me miró de pies a cabeza y me guiñó un ojo

—Eh ¿gracias? No tenía nada más a la mano…—entonces todo empezó a calzar — ¿Qué… le hiciste a mi ropa? — interrogué temerosa y miré a Alice y luego las bolsas para la basura y por último su sonrisa, esa…esa era… mi ropa.

La pelinegra al ver mi rostro se apresuró en llegar hasta mí.

—Ay Bells, no te enojes conmigo ¿si? — su cara se transformó en la del gato con botas y su tierno puchero era un arma letal en contra mía, me estaba manipulando y… yo caí

—Ash odio que pongas esa cara. Vale, no me enojaré contigo- ya estaba derrotada así es que ¿qué importa? — Pero… una pregunta, ¿cómo compraste todo esto? — extendí los brazos para reafirmar la idea.

—Ahorros, ahora mueve tu trasero, tenemos que ordenar todo—

—Espera, primero tengo que despedirme de mi ropa, algo de respeto por favor. — sin que dijera nada más me aproximé hasta la bolsa y comencé a sacar las prendas y casi me da un infarto cuando vi mi polera del Pato Donald, una de mis favoritas. Entonces, disimuladamente intenté guardarla bajo mi ropa, pero ella fue más rápida y me la arrebató. Dejé que me ganara parcialmente y cuando estaba por cerrar las bolsas vi mi chaqueta café. Sin decirle nada la tomé y no la solté

—Esta si que no, se queda conmigo. — Alice comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente y corrí tras de la mesa.

—No Bells, esta sobra, y se irá también— tuve que salir de mi escondite, para correr al lado de uno de los sofás con la chaqueta aún pegada a mí.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que ella se dio por vencida

—De acuerdo, te dejaré esa—cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció los labios, preferí no mirarla ya que lo más probable era que cambiara de idea

—Gracias Alice, por permitirme guardar algo de mi ropa. —hablé irónica y ella cambió su postura, nuevamente estaba feliz. Se suponía que debía enfadarse o sentirse mal, ¿no?

—Pues de nada mi querida Bella. Ahora vamos a ordenar todo. —me jaló de un brazo hacia mi habitación y comenzamos a trasladar todas las bolsas.

-o-

—Alice, no debiste gastar tus ahorros en mí, no me parece correcto— saqué el tema mientras ordenábamos la ropa. Era muy difícil que cupiera toda en el armario ¡Era demasiada!

—Son mis ahorros ¿no? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos— abrí la boca para protestar pero Alice me lanzó una polera a la cara—estoy haciéndole un favor al mundo Bells, al mostrarte. Además me sirve de práctica—

— ¿Entonces soy tu conejillo de indias? — hablé cuando me quité la polera del rostro, ella asintió y no pude evitar el sonreír.

Terminamos de guardarlo todo en el armario y en los cajones de los muebles. Era increíble el talento de esta chica de hacer entrar en un cajón pequeño casi cinco poleras. Y aún así, con el don de Alice a favor no estuvo exento de accidentes. En una ocasión logramos meter muchas cosas y el cajón, pues colapsó lanzando todo por los aires, después de casi morir de la risa comenzamos otra vez.

— Yo haré la cena ¿ok?— anuncié y ella asintió. Me dirigí a la cocina _me alegro de que ya sepas cual es. _Si, aprendí. Hice lasaña pues quería distraerme para no pensar en mañana _cariño, lo haces ahora. _La ignoré. Puse el servicio y llamé a Alice.

— Wow, esto se ve apetitoso– pasó la lengua por sus labios cuando se hubo sentado a la mesa. Comió un bocado y cerró los ojos— Hmm está riquísimo Bella— me dio una mirada y yo sonreí un poco cohibida.

La cena fue lejos la mejor de todas, reímos casi todo el tiempo.

— Yo lavo hoy los platos, yo cocino mañana y tú lavas los platos ¿te parece? — propuso Alice en cuanto terminamos

— No te preocupes— negué con la cabeza— yo puedo hacerlo, no hay problema- me puse de pie y comencé a levantar los platos sucios

— No Bells— me los arrebató — ahora será compartido, y no hay peros que valgan ¿de acuerdo? — asentí sonriendo

-o-

— Me iré a dormir – bostecé.

Alice ya había terminado con los platos y ahora estábamos en la sala, viendo televisión. Me levanté encaminándome a la habitación, pero entonces me devolví y le di un abrazo a la pelinegra— gracias, por todo—

—De nada, lo hago porque te quiero tonta— sonrió— que duermas bien y ojalá y descanses. — me sonrió y comencé a caminar otra vez

— Yo igual a ti, nos vemos mañana. — entré y los diferentes tonos del color azul, me relajaron.

Me di una gratificante ducha y me puse el pijama.

Me acosté luego de haber cepillado mi cabello y me tapé hasta el cuello y comencé a pensar en lo que había evadido todo el día: Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué se veía tan preocupado, si se supone que yo no le importo? _porque es un buen tipo _Ok, sí es un buen tipo ¿por qué me miraba? Oh, ahora te quedas callada ¿no?

En fin, mañana trataría de no quebrarme en el partido, iría por Jake, ya que él no entendía nada. Pensando en todo esto caí en los brazos de Morfeo, en un sueño reparador y necesario.

Desperté con la sensación de que mi cuerpo estaba bien de nuevo, pues los ojos no me pesaban tanto y no me dolía la cabeza. Me levanté ya que había quedado con Rose para firmar los papeles hoy. Me di una ducha breve y rebusqué entre los cajones algo que ponerme.

Usé unos jeans ajustados de color negro, un sweater fucsia y mis botas negras y tomé mi querida chaqueta café que rescaté ayer. Dejé mi cabello suelto y agarré mi bolso de salida y fui fuera. En el comedor estaba Alice bebiendo de su taza mientras miraba TV

— Hola, hola ¿cómo estás hoy? — dije mientras me preparaba un café

— Hola Bells, adoro ese ánimo y esa ropa— sonrió

— Prefiero no tocar ese tema, mira que aún estoy sensible por mi polera— suspiré, luego reímos y yo me senté. En la tele daban un programa de moda, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? — preguntó a los comerciales y mordió su tostada

— Eh si, debo contarte muchas cosas— dejó la tostada y abrió los ojos esperando— partiré por lo bueno. Ayer fui a hablar con Rose— miré mi tostada— y dijo que sí—

— ¡Wow! Genial, ¿qué más? — sonrió luego de su grito

— Ok, y debo hacerte una pregunta— me puse seria y ella también— ¿Tú podrías ser mi tutora, en todo esto? — guardó silencio y me miró enigmática por unos segundos

— ¡Pero obvio que si! — Saltó de su silla y me apretó con uno de sus "abrazos tiernos" — gracias por confiar en mí— en sus ojos habían brillitos

— ¿En quién más que tú podría confiar? — le sonreí y cerró los ojos por un momento y luego respiró profundo

— Gracias, en serio—sonrió y volvió a su lugar— ahora prosigue—hizo un gesto con la mano

— Tengo que ir hoy a firmar todo— frunció el ceño

— ¿En sábado? —

— Si, eso me dijo Rose— mordí mi labio inferior

— De acuerdo, no hay problema. Ahora ¿qué más? — estaba muy entusiasmada

—Hm, ¿recuerdas lo de la universidad? — Asintió— verás la verdad era que si quedé, la carta era falsa, fue una trampa de Sue y sus hijas ¡si iré a Daurmonth! — comenzamos a dar aplausos y Alice gritó un genial que de seguro se escuchó hasta China. Luego de que nos serenamos me preguntó por más.

— Bien, esas son las buenas— miré mis manos, que de pronto me parecieron muy interesantes.

— ¿Y? — me apremió

—Hoy iré al juego final con Jake y ahí estará…—

— Él — cortó Alice. Asentí y percibí como decaía un poco, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, sonó mi celular

— ¿Hola? —

—Hola Bells, ¿ya estás lista? —era Rose

— Eh, si— miré a Alice.

— Alice debe venir contigo, nos vemos en la notaría ¿está bien? —

—Uhm si, allá nos vemos, adiós— y colgué— ¿podrás venir conmigo? —interrogué

— Claro que si— apagó el televisor y llevó las cosas a la cocina, lavé las tazas y luego de que cerramos el depa, fuimos al Porsche de Alice.

— Gracias Bella— dijo de la nada

— Eh ¿por qué? — estaba desconcertada

— Por ser mi amiga y confiar en mí— sonreímos

— En ese caso yo debería agradecerte a ti— cuando cambió a verde arrancó

— Podrías poner el CD de _Katy Perry_, por favor— me indicó donde estaba mientras conducía. Lo coloqué y la melodía de _Circle the drain _comenzó a sonar, ambas la cantamos de principio a fin y fue de lo más entretenido, pues la música estaba a todo volumen. Antes de lo que pensé llegamos a la única notaría aquí. Estacionó y entramos

— ¿No estás nerviosa? — entrelazaba una y otra vez sus dedos

— La verdad es que no— contesté segura

— Pues yo, si estoy nerviosa— justo nos encontramos con el oso y Rose

— Hola chicos— los saludé y Alice se abalanzó contra ellos y les dio un abrazo muy efusivo.

— Hola Al y Bells— dijeron al unísono, se miraron y rieron, solo como dos enamorados son capaces de hacerlo

— Pues… entremos de una vez— Rose nos indicó por donde pasar, pues era un pasillo de madera oscura con muchas puertas en los extremos. Entramos en la puerta trece y que rezaba "Vanks" en un letrerito dorado.

La salita era pequeña con muy poca luz y muebles y los escasos que había eran oscuros igual que el piso. En el centro había un escritorio con muchos papeles sobre él y enfrente de éste dos sillas.

Un hombre regordete de traje negro, de anteojos y de aspecto nervioso aguardaba detrás, cuando nos vio se puso de pie

— Bells, él es el señor Vanks un abogado amigo, Vanks le presento a Bella— nos presentó con un gesto informal

— Un gusto señorita— nos indicó a Alice y a mí que tomáramos asiento— estos papeles estipulan bajo las leyes de este país que usted es beneficiaría de todo y que se hace responsable de ello— nos extendió unos papeles — los suyos, señorita – indicó a Alice— dicen que usted se hace cargo de cualquier trámite legal o problema referente al mismo, y también puede disponer de una parte de los bienes. — aún cuando el abogado nos explicó todo al igual que Rose, los leímos minuciosamente y luego firmamos. — bien eso es todo, ahora hay que esperar el papeleo en el gobierno y pronto usted podrá disponer de le herencia. — nos sonrió y con un pañuelo secó el sudor en su frente.

Salimos de ahí y cuando estuvimos fuera, el viento fresco se mezcló en mi pelo.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo ¿verdad Bells? — dijo Emmett frotándose las manos, reímos, aún era temprano y quería despejarme.

— ¡Pero claro que si!— Alice se puso a brincar mientras Emmett y Rose reían.

Fuimos a un restaurante llamado la "Bella Italia" y comimos entre risas, bromas y conversaciones banales. Tan bien me la estaba pasando que ni cuenta me di de la hora hasta que Jake me llamó para decirme que pasaría pronto por mí. Le pedí a Alice que me fuera a dejar, pues ya estaba retrasada. Me excusé con los chicos y luego de despedirnos nos fuimos.

No tenía tiempo de cambiarme, por lo que lavé mis dientes y arreglé o hice el intento de acomodar un poco mi cabello, justo cuando terminé llegó mi amigo. Me despedí a la rápida y salí para encontrarme con Jake, me subí al coche

— Hola chica— Saludó

— Hola chico— le seguí la corriente y después de abrocharme el cinturón y arrancó

— ¿Cómo te fue? —

— Bien, ya firmé los papeles, pronto todo estará resuelto— sonreí totalmente feliz, pero se me desvaneció al notar la preparatoria, dejando en su lugar una tensa línea.

— Oh, Bells, yo lo siento, te llevaré a casa— iba a devolverse

— No, está bien— traté de sonreír. Asintió no muy convencido y aparcó.

— Qué guapa Bells, ¿ves que yo siempre tuve la razón?— dijo mientras caminábamos

— ¿Razón? ¿En qué o qué? — estaba desconcertada

— Pues en la estúpida discusión de siempre— seguía sin comprender— la de los atributos— dijo con algo de fastidio

— Ah, esa— sonreí— yo también tenía razón, ¿qué tal si la dejamos en un empate? — él sonrió y se me hizo imposible resistirme.

Cuando entramos en la cancha del fútbol volví a tensarme, estaba repleto de gente. En el campo se podía ver a los jugadores y en una esquina cerca de la rejilla que separaba las gradas del pasto estaban las porrista practicando de seguro alguna de sus rutinas.

Sentí una mirada clavada en mí, pero me hice la desentendida y seguí a Jake por las gradas hasta llegar a una libre. Y todo fue en vano, porque cuando me hallé sentada me volteé y me encontré con sus ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme bajo su mirada, y eso que estábamos a una distancia considerable _idiota _Oh, hasta que apareces _¿me extrañaste? _ Eso quisieras, no, pensé que me habías hecho caso y te habías esfumado por fin.

Retiré mi vista y las estúpidas mariposas en el estómago hicieron acto de presencia ¿por qué demonios vine? Comenzó el partido y los gritos no se hicieron esperar a penas sonó el pitazo inicial.

— ¡Vamos patéala con fuerza! — estaba muerto de la risa

— Jake, la pelota no se patea, no ahora por lo menos— también reí, aunque fue bastante forzado.

— ¡Lo sé! — y así siguió gritando tonterías.

Sentí otra mirada, la seguí y fui a dar con los malvados ojos de Tanya, me miraban con desdén y odio, sostuve la mía hasta que ella la desvió.

Era el último tiempo, por lo menos todo había salido mejor de lo que había planeado, incluso había disfrutado escuchando a mi amigo decir incoherencias, creo que era mejor que Renesmee no estuviera aquí. Todo iba demasiado bien, pero como siempre algo tenía que suceder, la regia porrista comenzó a gritar el nombre de él, y más tarde toda la gente hacía lo mismo.

Su nombre traía a mi mente los recuerdos de esa noche, de sus palabras tiernas y luego su desprecio, produciendo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Llevé los brazos a mi torso y lo apreté firmemente como si así pudiera sostenerme. Creí que había logrado controlar un poco mi corazón, pero no, quizá a mi mente podía engañarla…pero a él no.

— Lo siento Jake…no puedo— me quiso seguir y lo retuve, me miró suplicante pero luego asintió y logró algo parecido a una sonrisa

— No te preocupes, te diré quién ganó ¿ok? — Le asentí y comencé a abrirme paso entre la multitud, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba hacerlo _cobarde_

No tenía tiempo de discutirle nada, solo estaba concentrada en contener las lágrimas, me faltaba poco para salir cuando de pronto….

**Edward POV**

Estaba en la última práctica previa al juego de esta tarde, las porristas también se encontraban ahí ensayando lo que debían hacer.

Tanya no paraba de coquetearme, había empezado así desde que me enteré de la identidad de Cenicienta, todo había sido muy doloroso pero ya lograba salir otra vez a flote, aunque seguía preocupado por ella, sé que no debería y a pesar de saberlo no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de mí decía que todo esto era extraño, que algo no encajaba y por estar pensando en esto se me pasó el balón y salió del área y tuve que ir a buscarlo.

Tanya aprovechó para llegar junto a mí y comenzó a ponerse en mi camino

— Tanya, por favor ¿podrías dejarme en paz? — dije con los últimos jirones de paciencia que quedaban en mí, pues sus jueguitos me tenían aburrido.

— ¿Y si no quiero? — intentó sonar sexy y desafiante a la vez, fallando terriblemente. Y de pronto su semblante cambió a uno de suplica prácticamente. — Edward, sé que aún me quieres, que aún anhelas mis besos, deja de luchar contra lo que sientes— se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro. Me alejé y atajé su mano

— Tanya ya no te quiero, yo amo a… — me callé a mitad de frase y la solté

— A Bella ¿verdad? — Estaba molesta, pero al momento sonrió con malicia destilándola por todas partes. Eso me desconcertó bastante— me alegro de que jamás te perdone— se cruzó de brazos

— ¿A qué te refieres? — algo había aquí, lo sabía

— Te dije que te arrepentirías, Edward…—

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_jaja, espero que ya no me quieran matar...ya pronto las cosas se arreglarán, se los aseguro ;) y me alegra que les guste dejarme reviews *o*, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y ya el otro capítulo es el final, y lo subiré dentro de un rato. Espero que disfruten :)_

_Gracias por los favoritos y alertas y por leer!_

_Nos leemos en un ratito :P_


	10. Final, Solo tú y yo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es una mezcla de mis propias ideas y de una película.**

**Muchas gracias por apoyar en el transcurso de la historia** **de nuevo jaja, espero disfruten el final.**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Solo tú y yo"**

**Edward POV**

—_te dije que te arrepentirías, Edward…_—

Estaba totalmente desconcertado, mientras ella hacía el intento de irse, cuando salí de mi trance la tomé por los hombros teniendo precaución en controlarme y no lastimarla

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Estaba exasperado y ella solo lo empeoraba con sus risillas irónicas— ¡Dímelo! — mi paciencia se encontraba al límite y al parecer lo notó

—Si me sueltas, te lo diré…quizá— la dejé y con los dedos pulgar e índice apreté el puente de mi nariz, tratando de serenarme. Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos— Te lo diré si…—se acercó a mí y susurró muy cerca de mi oído— si me besas— la alejé de inmediato

—Si crees que lo haré estás loca, jamás te volveré a besar, no caeré en la típica trampa—la miré con ironía.

—Okey, no te diré nada entonces—volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió con malicia

—No importa, sé quién puede ayudarme. No soy tan idiota, además ¿qué ganas con ocultar lo que es obvio? — le resté importancia

—Si eres un idiota, Edward, te lo diré solo para gozarme en verte mal porque perdiste a tu "princesa" por una trampa, por una bromita—seguía en su postura de niña malcriada con la estúpida sonrisita en el rostro y ahora me sentía como la peor basura sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella me lo había dicho pero yo como tonto no le creí ¡demonios! Mi furia ya estaba en su pleno apogeo

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quién te ayudó? — interrogué en un tono de lo más hostil, retrocedió y su cara se tornó de pronto seria.

Rió irónica, aunque ya no estaba con la misma actitud

— Solo por diversión, te lo dije, te dije que te ibas a arrepentir— soltó así nada más.

Apreté los dientes

—La verdad, fue de lo más simple. Una de sus queridas hermanas le robó unos correos a esa tonta y me los dieron a mí, y pues la idea simplemente fluyó— había lastimado mucho a Bella. Ella confió en mí e intentó explicarme pero me bloqueé y no le quise creer, deseaba que me golpearan, que me gritaran que era un completo imbécil.

— ¿Sabes Tanya? —Dejó de reír y me miró expectante— eres mala, por esa simple razón nadie se fija realmente en ti, en tu ser todo está podrido. Por fuera eres una verdadera Barbie, pero no eres nada, estás hueca. — y sin esperar respuestas corrí de regreso al área de práctica. Le entregué el balón a Mike, él siempre quiso ser mariscal.

Fui a los vestidores, me cambié lo más rápido que pude y salí con rumbo a casa de Bella. Tenía que pedirle perdón, golpeé inconscientemente el volante de pura frustración. No existían palabras para describir lo que sentía, mucha tristeza, temor de que no me perdonara, también algo de alivio, de saber que todo no era más que una mentira y que tenía la posibilidad de remediarlo todo. Conduje con el acelerador a fondo y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en la casa de la chica.

Una vez que me estacioné toqué el timbre.

Salió una de sus "hermanas" con una sonrisa enorme

—Oh, Edward— dijo a punto de gritar, tras de ella salió la más alta y delgada arreglándose el cabello

— ¿Está Bella? — no me interesaba ser cortés con ellas. Se pusieron rígidas y serias, ya no tenían las sonrisas de antes

—No, ella se mudó— dijo la más alta

—No vive aquí— agregó la más baja con un deje de alegría en la voz, me molestó.

Sin pensarlo más me devolví al coche y fui a la cafetería.

Cuando llegué hasta allá me percaté de que estaba cerrada, y un cartelito rosa decía que estaba cerrada temporalmente por falta de personal y por trámites legales.

No entendí nada más que ella ya no estaba aquí, en ese momento la desesperación hizo mella en mí. Ahora si la había perdido, pues el año había prácticamente terminado. Hundiéndome en mi propia basura me hallaba cuando sonó mi móvil

—Ven inmediatamente aquí, ¿dónde estás? Te juro que si no llegas…—era Carlisle

— ¡Ya! Estaré ahí, déjame en paz— sin más le colgué y al rato recapacité que eso no fue apropiado, pero ¿qué más da? Cumpliría mi sueño, sería un profesional en el fútbol americano, mi tiempo ya se había terminado….la había perdido para siempre y solo por mi orgullo.

Sin mucha disposición me dirigí a la preparatoria, estaba llena de coches, por lo que me costó un mundo encontrar un lugar disponible. Cuando por fin lo logré entré y me cambié de lo más rápido, era apenas consciente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, era como si estuviera en piloto automático… todo está listo, menos yo.

Mi papá me presentó con el enviado de la universidad, creo que su nombre era Riley era un tipo alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules profundo y tenía un rostro entre hostil y simpático pero la verdad no estaba pendiente, lo saludé y me porté amable, luego de eso me dirigí a la cancha donde se encontraban las porristas practicando algo.

Llegué con el resto del equipo y no sé porque razón miré hacia las gradas y allí estaba ella, venía tras del mismo chico de la otra vez. Preferí obviar ese detalle y fijarme en la chica de sweater fucsia que caminaba con suma concentración y precaución. Entonces una pequeña luz comenzó a iluminar mi ser, ésta era mi última oportunidad y estaba dispuesto a ocuparla bien.

Luego de que se sentó junto al chico, me miró con la duda clara en su sonrojado rostro, a pesar de la distancia podía distinguir perfectamente cada uno de sus rasgos. La miraba fijamente intentando guardar en mi memoria su rostro por si algo llegaba a salir mal, quedarme con ella para siempre aunque solo fuera en mi mente.

El partido comenzó y solo el pitazo fue capaz de despertarme de mi trance, algunos de mis compañeros me miraban con desaprobación. Creo que íbamos ganando y en un momento miré hacia tras y perdí el balón y me costó recuperarlo pero finalmente lo hice.

Ella se veía bastante a gusto así es que me preocupé por el juego. Estábamos casi en la etapa final y se hallaba muy reñido, los del otro equipo eran buenos, bastante buenos para ser sincero y tenían mucha fuerza, varias veces terminé de bruces en el piso. Nos alcanzaron con mucha velocidad en lo referente a los puntos y solo quedaba la última jugada la cual definía todo— incluyendo mi futuro—. Solo era capaz de escuchar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón fui consciente otra vez de la realidad cuando escuché mi nombre entre gritos, involuntariamente me volteé hacia la multitud y lo que vi me puso en alerta, la gente gritaba mi nombre, y ella se abría paso entre las personas para abandonar el lugar. Eso produjo un temor incontrolable, pero debía escoger: la chica que se iba dejándome sin esperanzas o mi futuro… detuve el juego con una señal, y el cielo gruñó en respuesta, todos los del equipo me miraron con preocupación. Entonces sin perder el tiempo me quité el casco y se lo di a Mike

—Es tu turno de brillar… suerte— él me miró con extrañeza y al instante sus ojos se iluminaron

—Gracias, suerte para ti también—salí corriendo del área, ente comentarios de la gente y gritos por parte de Tanya y de mi padre, que se iban acercando cada vez más.

— ¡¿Qué tontería haces?! Vuelve allí ¡ahora! —Estaba sonrojado a causa de la molestia y repentinamente su ceño se suavizó— no abandones tu sueño, hijo… no lo hagas— tomó mi hombro y yo quité su mano, negando con la cabeza

—No lo hago— me miró sorprendido—abandono _tu _sueño… el mío está en otro lugar— y sin más atravesé de un salto la barandilla de metal que separaba a los espectadores de los jugadores.

No sabía nada de mi alrededor solo sentía el rítmico golpeteo de mi corazón que latía con temor, estaba a un solo paso de ella, podía sentir su cabello rosar mi mano y el calor que emanaba su delicado cuerpo, el viento arremetía en dirección contraria y por ello su aroma me golpeaba directamente.

No tenía nada planeado para este momento porque jamás se me pasó por la cabeza esta oportunidad, sin saber bien lo que hacía la tomé por un brazo algo brusco, pero al instante se volteó y me encontré con su cara sorprendida, las mejillas algo ruborizadas, sus hermosos espejos reflejaban muchas cosas que ahora era incapaz de descifrar y sus labios…sus hermosos labios rojos estaban entre abiertos. Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla y parte de su cuello, moviendo el pulgar para acariciar su sedosa piel.

Ni ella ni yo esperábamos lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Con una suavidad increíble para la situación junté sus labios cálidos con los míos nerviosos, aferré su cintura y comencé una danza tierna pero necesitada sobre su suave boca. Mis esperanzas se fueron más allá del infierno cuando no obtuve respuesta a cambio y pensé que se separaría y que me golpearía por mi atrevimiento…pero entonces sentí sus manos trémulas dirigirse a mi cuello y corresponder mi suplica silenciosa. Sus dedos delgados se adentraron en mi cabello enredándose en él.

Me sentía el ser más feliz del mundo ¿del mundo? ¡Del universo entero!

Nuestros labios se amoldaron a la perfección como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que por fin se unieran encajando perfectamente, era un baile sincronizado, dulce, tierno, único, especial… era simplemente amor y no podía creer que ella jamás había dado un beso, pues sus acciones eran precisas, seguras pero inocentes. Eso era lo que me volvía loco de ella, reflexioné, esa mezcla tan explosiva.

Ahora me encontraba feliz, sereno y en paz, por fin todo estaba bien. Nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y entonces la triste realidad cayó sobre mi cabeza, aún estaba enojada conmigo, abrió sus ojos y los focalizó en mí. Había desconcierto pero mayormente amor, aunque podría estar equivocado

—Yo…yo…lo...sien…—no pude terminar de tartamudear patéticamente la frase de disculpa porque me vi interrumpido por sus labios. Me sorprendió aunque correspondí gustoso atrayéndola más hacia mí. Jugueteó tiernamente pero con un deje de pasión en mi cabello y eso solo me hacía sentir mejor si es que era posible.

Cuando nuestras bocas estaban en contacto nos trasladábamos a una dimensión desconocida, una en donde nada importaba…solo nosotros. Una gota de agua cayó entre mi cabello despertándome del sueño, rompiendo y aumentado a la misma vez el encanto. Nos separamos y miré su rostro que ahora apuntaba hacia el cielo, sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y en general su rostro se encontraba dulce y sereno, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por esto que aún no podía creerlo.

Pero cuando vi sus ojos, eso cambió un poco, ya que estaban molestos y muy confundidos, la lluvia ya comenzaba a empaparnos y la gente a nuestro alrededor correspondía el momento con exclamaciones de amor.

—Bella…yo…vamos adentro ¿sí? — me encontraba más que nervioso porque ahora me tocaba disculparme y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su barbilla sobresalía un poco y su labio inferior se veía más…

— ¿Vendrás o te quedarás ahí parado? —su voz me sacó de las cavilaciones.

No intenté acercarme demasiado a ella pues quizá me golpeará y la verdad no quería arruinar los hermosos momentos vividos hace apenas unos instantes. Así en completo silencio y con los nervios a flor de piel llegamos al gimnasio totalmente vacío, se adelantó y la verdad lo agradecí pues su pura cercanía me hacía sentir deseos de besarla otra vez.

Se sentó en una de las gradas y me dediqué a observarla, llevaba un sweater fucsia que hacía resaltar sus delicadas y finas curvas, unos jeans ajustados y botas negras, agregando el detalle de su cabello mojado que se le pegaba grácilmente al rostro, se veía hermosa. _Ejem… ¿Edward? Debes disculparte, ¿recuerdas? _Con eso volví a la realidad, ella no me miraba, pero sabía que esperaba que hablara pronto.

Con paso vacilante me fui a sentar a su lado, volvió su mirada y era bastante fría pero dispuesta a escucharme

—Bien yo…eeh— pasé una mano por mi cabello y nunca me había sentido tan nervioso por ello no sabía qué decir— sé que te lastimé, incluso te ofendí, tú…tú intentaste decírmelo pero yo fui un imbécil y no te creí—sentía la voz temblorosa y escondí el rostro entre mis manos— Bella…lo siento— ¡demonios! Esas palabras eran tan insuficientes para disculparme por todo lo que hice por haber negado ese amor que ella me ofrecía sin importarle nada. Quería que me disculpara y tenía tantas palabras para hacerlo, pero no salió más que este…"lo siento", mil veces tonto.

No podía imaginar un mundo donde ella no estuviera…simplemente no podía. Guardó silencio, solo escuchaba su acompasada respiración y el vaivén de sus pies y mis esperanzas se desmoronaron una por una provocando solo dolor en mi pecho.

Sentía que me caía dentro de un agujero sin salida, donde todo era oscuro y donde ella no estaba, podía sentir que mis ojos ardían. Cuando iba a perder la última de mis esperanzas percibí una leve caricia en mi cabello y oí un suspiro de su parte con su aliento rebotando en la piel sensible de mi coronilla.

Elevé el rostro y la miré desconcertado, solo rió con ternura

—Hey, tranquilo, ya todo acabó ¿vale? —retiró mechones de cabello que ocultaban mi ojos y noté que en los suyos solo había sinceridad y alegría— yo…yo también lamento el haberte hablado así el otro día en la enfermería, es solo que... — guardó silencio y dejó mi cabello para llevar la mano a su regazo y mirarla

— ¿Qué? — la apremié y coloqué un mechón rebelde que cubría su hermosa cara tras de la oreja, volvió a mirarme y mordió su labio inferior

—Es que cada vez que te veía o que hablabas, recordaba lo que dijiste cuando supiste la verdad y sinceramente…dolía y también me daban ganas de pegarte—me miró y eso caló profundo en mí

-Bella, en verdad lo lamento mucho y créeme— me contempló— luego de que te lo dije me arrepentí pero mi estúpido orgullo no me permitió hablarte ni aclarar nada, además me sentía dolido aunque más que nada estaba desconcertado, lo siento—Bajé la cabeza

—Pero bien, eso ya no importa, dejemos que el pasado se quedé ahí—me sonreía genuinamente

—Eso quiere decir que…—

—Sí, te perdono— le di un abrazo porque simplemente no pude evitarlo y ella me correspondió enseguida— tengo una pregunta, ¿tú cómo lo supiste? — solo había curiosidad en su tono de voz

—Tanya me lo dijo, recién hoy cuando practicábamos. No podía creer que tus hermanas hayan participado en esto— nos separamos

—Pues ya ves— sonrió y me le quedé viendo, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tierna y sus dientes blancos relucían, sus ojos brillaban — ¿Qué? —interrogó cuando se percató de mi mirada, sonreí y negué con la cabeza

—Es solo que eres muy hermosa, tierna, bondadosa… eres perfecta, tanto que siento como si no te mereciera, y que cualquiera podría venir y arrebatarte de mi lado— se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza

—Si serás mentiroso— sonrió pero el rubor aún no abandonaba su cara

—No miento Bella, te digo lo que creo en verdad— jugué con mis dedos y decidí cambiar el tema, ya que ella quería de seguro desmentir lo dicho— a propósito ¿quién era el chico con el que estabas en el cine? — recordarlo provocó que un calor desconocido se apoderara de mí, lo disimulé patéticamente con una sonrisa

—Ah, él era Jacob—de sus labios salió con una devoción increíble. Apreté los dientes y me tensé— es mi mejor amigo— miró el piso y sonrió sin motivo aparente y recién ahí me relajé pues podía ver en sus ojos que era la verdad. Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante

—Entonces, señorita ¿se encuentra usted disponible? —fue lo que se me ocurrió, tenía que pedírselo no quería que me dejara. Sus ojos centellearon cuando me miró y su sonrisa se agrando aún más, asintió suavemente— ¿Qué le parecería ser mi novia y así mismo finalizar su disponibilidad, solo para este simple admirador suyo? — mi tono era serio pero con un deje de juego

—A esta señorita, le parece que podrían conversar lo de su disponibilidad—ella se puso de pie y yo también. Estaba siguiéndome el juego y eso me agradaba.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura con una mano, la otra la llevé a su mejilla y la acaricié con mis dedos, atrayéndola más hacía mi cuerpo teniendo así su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Rocé tenuemente sus labios

— ¿Quieres seguir conversando? — susurré contra sus labios cálidos

—Hm…creo que sí— dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Esta vez moví un poco más insistente mi boca sobre la suya.

— ¿Y ahora? — suspiró y su aliento cálido se mezcló con el mío, apreté aún más mi agarre en su cintura

—Hm— volví a besarla y ella jugueteó tiernamente con mi cabello. Jamás me cansaría de probar sus labios, eran sin duda perfectos y de repente nos vimos interrumpidos por una serie de gritos que provenían del exterior por lo que supuse habíamos ganado.

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta y luego a nosotros, sonreímos y le quité un mechón de cabello mojado de sus lindos ojos.

— ¿Y qué ha decidido mi bella dama? —volví a nuestro juego

—Bueno, yo…—esta vez ella fue la que me besó, ¿en serio jamás había dado un beso antes? — Creo…—despegó nuestros labios— que…aceptaré su propuesta, señor-—me miró y sonrió de la forma más encantadora que haya visto. Apretó aún más el agarre en mi cuello y sus ojos brillaron de forma preciosa; me sentía más que feliz y esas extrañas mariposas en el estómago hacían acto de presencia y así mismo unas ganas de llorar, no podría describir la magnitud de sentimientos que me embargan ahora mismo.

La cargué como a una novia y comencé a girar con ella entre mis brazos mientras se apretaba firmemente contra mi cuello y podía oler su cabello. Tenía una esencia de fresas mezclada con lluvia, era realmente exquisito.

Cuando la dejé nuevamente en el piso la besé tiernamente en una danza realmente perfecta.

—Creo que debo ir a cambiarme—susurró ella aún con los ojos cerrados y sus labios cerca de los míos. La besé castamente una vez más y la solté porque de lo contrario no me separaría de ella jamás.

**Bella POV**

Era sin duda la chica más feliz sobre la faz de este mundo, al levantarme esta mañana nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que esto terminaría así, que él y yo seríamos novios, ¡novios! Y menos que nos besaríamos Dios, no sé cómo decir con palabras lo feliz que me siento. Salimos del gimnasio tomados de la mano y al hacerlo sentí millones de corrientes eléctricas acompañadas de un torrente de emociones.

A lo mejor me comporté muy fácil de convencer, yo creí o trataba de hacerme creer que ya lo había superado, pero no, cuando lo vi ahí tan vulnerable…tan arrepentido no pude evitarlo, simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que había callado todo este tiempo, mi corazón.

Sin querer una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —su voz aterciopelada me hizo voltear al instante.

—Uhm… no, en nada—me sonrojé y él se detuvo a mitad de camino solo para elevar mi rostro con sus cálidos dedos.

—Vamos, dímelo ¿sí? — sus ojos eran tan tiernos y me traspasaron al instante, deslumbrándome.

—Es…es solo que….pensaba en todo, en lo feliz que soy ahora, junto a ti— si antes parecía una lucecita roja, ahora era un verdadero tomatito. Su risa musical se grabó en mi memoria

—Adoro cuando te ruborizas, te ves adorable— susurró en mi oído, y me estremecí cuando dejó un beso justo ahí, sentí un cosquilleo cuando sus labios dejaron mi piel. Él solo rió ante mi reacción.

Caminamos igual hasta que llegamos a los vestidores y esta demás decir que era increíble todo el bullicio y lo vacío que estaba todo, en los pasillos no había ni una sola alma.

—Espérame mientras me cambio el traje ¿de acuerdo? —Me dio un beso tierno en los labios—para el camino— sonrió y entró.

Me quedé ahí sonriendo como boba y luego de unos minutos salió el chico más hermoso del mundo, y solo pude mirarlo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios _Dios Bella, pareces una pervertida con esa cara_ Mordí mi labio inferior y me sonrojé pero aún así lo miraba. Llevaba puesto un jeans azul, una camiseta negra que se le ceñía increíblemente bien al torso y una chaqueta beige, su cabello estaba revuelto y rebelde como siempre y entonces recordé la textura suave. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

—Vamos, novia mía—me ofreció uno de sus brazos y encantada lo acepté, riendo del tono que empleó pero adoré como sonó eso en sus labios_ Bella si no quieres parecer una tonta, te recomiendo que no te comportes así, ¡pareces una niñita pegote! _ Mi conciencia tenía razón intentaría componer un poco mi postura, no podía parecer tan boba.

Caminamos juntos hacia al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba su flamante Volvo. Me abrió la puerta y luego de que yo subí, él lo hizo también. Encendió la calefacción, y recién ahí me percaté de que estaba muerta del frío, me estremecí un poco

—Oh, espero no te vayas a resfriar, ten— se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó

—No…no es necesario—dije tarde, pues ya la había colocado en torno a mi espalda. No pude evitar el olisquearla y…. su olor era realmente exquisito, tal como lo recordaba.

Me abroché el cinturón mientras él encendía la radio, _U2 _ era lo que sonaba, creo que la canción era _with or without you_.

—Y bien, ¿a dónde te llevo? — dijo una vez que encendió el auto con un suave ronroneo, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo…?— me vi interrumpida por él

— ¿Cómo sé que te mudaste? —sonrió y le asentí—pues…antes del partido, Tanya me lo dijo todo— tensó un poco su recta mandíbula— y fui a buscarte, cuando me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, juro que casi muero y más aún cuando fui a la cafetería, y ésta estaba cerrada—me sonrió

—Oh, ya veo, ellas no son mis hermanas… Charlie se casó con Sue cuando yo tenía diez y ella tenía dos hijas: Rachel y Rebecca—sus nombres me salieron con cierto recelo y me miró con tristeza

—Que mal, ellas no se portaron bien contigo ¿verdad? — miró al frente. El tema ya no me dolía tanto como antes

—Nop, pero pasado pisado ¿no?, esas son cosas que prefiero olvidar o simplemente ignorar—le sonreí pero sé que notó el pesar oculto tras mis palabras

— ¿Y por qué te mudaste? —cambió el tema y se lo agradecí

—Bueno, es que nos llevábamos muy mal, mi relación con ellas no era de lo mejor, y luego de lo que hicieron…pues simplemente se volvió peor. Me mudé con una amiga, compartimos departamento y ahí sí que soy feliz— le di las indicaciones y en poco estuvimos frente a mi hogar.

Lo invité a pasar y por suerte Alice no estaba porque sus miraditas e indirectas me hubieran vuelto loca.

—Es lindo—susurró una vez que entramos

—Toda la decoración es un auspicio de Alice, mi mejor amiga después de Jake—tomé su mano y lo guié hasta mi habitación. Cuando entramos se entretuvo un rato con las chucherías sobre mi mueble, mientras yo que dejaba la chaqueta que me prestó sobre la cama. Luego se sentó en ella y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando ropa.

Él solo me miraba atento y la verdad es que… me cohibí, intenté ignorarlo, pero fallé

— ¿Qué? —dije mientras me detenía al lado del armario.

Rió – Nada, y ya vete a cambiar, mira que te vas a resfriar y ese sweater… Ve— lo último fue más una orden que cualquier otra cosa y rápidamente tomé mi ropa y una toalla.

Entré en el baño y ¡Wow! Eso parecía más bien un nido de golondrinas que cabello, luego de enfrentarme a eso miré mi cuerpo. Ahora comprendía a qué se refería con el sweater, al haber estado mojado se pegó… demasiado a mi cuerpo, casi dejando ver mi ropa interior. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

Me desvestí rápidamente e igualmente me duché. Me vestí con un típico jeans azul y un sweater negro, que era lo más normal que había dentro de toda mi ropa. Me lavé minuciosamente los dientes —creo que una o dos veces—luego cepillé mi cabello. De solo pensar que Edward aguardaba por mí afuera, mi corazón se aceleró.

—Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde—susurré cuando decidí abrir la puerta. Mi corazón era un caballo desbocado y ahí estaba él, mirando mis libros. Estoy segura de que jamás esta habitación se vio tan hermosa.

Cuando me vio casi se le cae lo que haya sido que sostenía en las manos y reí bajito

—Te veías mejor con el otro sweater— murmuró burlón, provocando que me sonrojara

—Ash, no seas pesado— estaba más que roja. Su rostro cambió, ahora su sonrisa torcida se encontraba acompañada de sus ojos que brillaban. — ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez se trasluce la camiseta? — miré mi cuerpo, no, eso no era.

—No, es que quería pedirte algo— sonrió más y yo caminé en dirección contraria, no sabía bien el por qué pero esto no iba a gustarme

—Tú dirás, ¿qué me quieres pedir?—

— ¿Me harías el enorme placer de ir conmigo al baile de graduación? — ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente eso? Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza

—Lo siento, pero en verdad, te juro que detesto los bailes o demasiada gente— no sé cómo pero llegué junto al armario, y él me miró con los ojos encendidos. Luego con paso firme y elegante caminó en mi dirección.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes como para tocar la pared con mi espalda y de un momento a otro me encontraba con cada una de las manos níveas de Edward junto a mi cabeza y su cuerpo acorralándome contra la muralla. Me sonrió torcidamente y luego con sus labios trazó un recorrido desde mi mejilla hasta la base de mi garganta. Tragué con dificultad y él rió contra mi piel, su aliento se quedó ahí. Volvió a subir y besó mi frente con ternura.

— ¿Qué dices ahora? — susurró y busqué la voz, mis piernas parecían gelatina

—Eh… ¿no? — sonó como una pregunta. Volvió a reír y descendió cerca de mis labios pero sin siquiera tocarlos; como el batir de las alas de una mariposa apartó el cabello húmedo de mi hombro para seguir trazando un camino con su nariz, produciendo estragos en mi corazón que ahora sentía que saldría volando de mi pecho.

Llegó a mi cuello y dejó una serie de besos por toda su longitud e inconscientemente elevé un poco la cabeza para darle más acceso. Suspiró en la piel de esa zona haciéndome cosquillas, pero era totalmente incapaz de reír.

— ¿Aún no quieres ir? — su voz era un tanto más ronca sin embargo mantenía ese tono juguetón. No encontré la voz y estaba segura de que de haber hablado se me habría quebrado, por lo que negué con la cabeza, esperen… ¿de qué hablábamos? – si eres masoquista ¿eh? – Rió pero ahora subió hasta mi mejilla y la besó hasta llegar a la comisura izquierda de mi boca, besó mi mentón teniendo precaución de en ningún momento tocar mis labios pues sabía que esa sería mi perdición. Me contenía con todas mis fuerzas de de apoderarme de su rostro y devorarlo a besos. — ¿Quieres seguir? —reí quedito y él lo tomó como un sí besando detrás de mi oreja estremeciéndome. Ese era sin duda mi punto débil y supe que ya no quedaba ningún rescoldo de cordura en mí. Apreté aún más mis ojos — ¿Dices que sí? —él ya había ganado y lo sabía pues podía sentir su sonrisa en mi oído cuando murmuró con voz ronca esas palabras

—S-sí— fui capaz de tartamudear y se separó de mí con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, volví la cabeza al lugar correspondiente ruborizándome y noté como sus mejillas también se sonrosaron

—Ves que no era tan difícil— esta vez sacó sus manos de la muralla para ponerlas a cada lado de mi cabeza acercándome con algo de brusquedad a su rostro y unió sus labios a los míos y los movía insistentes pero sin perder esa ternura propia de él. Le correspondí colocando mis manos con algo de temor en su cuello consiguiendo que pegara cada parte de su cuerpo al mío enviando corrientes eléctricas a cada una de mis terminales nerviosas.

Lo único que oía era el golpeteo de mi corazón, la cadencia de nuestras respiraciones y el murmullo silencioso de nuestros labios que se movían en completa sincronía. Cuando iba a finalizar el beso, mordisqueó dulcemente mi labio inferior volviéndome completamente loca.

—Wow, eso fue….genial—dijo una vez que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron casi del todo normales, sentía mi cara arder

—Eso es quedarse corto— mordí mi labio inferior y podía sentir su sabor en él. Luego de besarnos fui a preparar chocolate caliente para ambos y nos sentamos a la mesa, uno en frente del otro conversando cosas triviales. Al rato después nos fuimos a sentar al sofá grande.

—Ven- dijo cuando iba a ocupar el lugar junto a él. Le miré extrañada y sonrió mientras palmeaba sus piernas. Me ruboricé e intenté negar con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me jaló dejando una parte de mi espalda pegada completamente a su pecho

—Edward existe algo llamado sofá, las piernas de una persona no son muy cómodas que digamos— me removí un poco en ellas y él sonrió de manera dulce

— ¿No te gusta? — hizo un tierno puchero, y le acaricié el cabello

—La verdad, es que debo admitir que es bastante… ¿cómodo? —reímos y me apretó aún más contra su amplio pecho, desde aquí podía oler su aroma.

Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello y aspiró, provocando que me estremeciera sutilmente, pero claro, estaba en sus piernas y él pudo notarlo.

—Hueles delicioso—susurró en mi oído produciéndome cosquillas— ¿Te había dicho ya, que ese es mi aroma preferido? — sacó el pelo de mi hombro y dejó un beso en la hondonada tras de mi oreja, suspiré

—No, pero ahora lo sé— sin querer pensé en lo que Emmett o Jake dirían de haberme visto sobre las piernas de mi _novio _—eso sonaba tan hermoso— de seguro algo como: _'¿sabías que siempre él es quien más disfruta de la cercanía?'_ o _'jamás lo creí de ti'_ _'consíganse un cuarto'_. Involuntariamente reí

— ¿Por qué ríes? —preguntó mientras recargaba suavemente su mentón en mi hombro.

—Eeh…tonterías— me volteé y rápidamente le di un fugaz y casto beso en los labios. Se descuidó y aproveché de ponerme de pie. No me gustaba demasiado la idea de estar sobre sus piernas, me ponía nerviosa.

—Eso es malo Bella, no se hace—sonrió travieso mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba amenazante hacia mi pobre persona. Me escondí tras de la mesa. Patético, lo sé.

—Es que… no…no me gusta sentarme sobre tus…tus piernas—me encontraba inquieta por su mirada y su pronta cercanía. Recordé lo de hace un rato atrás y me ruboricé, de eso estaba pendiente cuando sin que me diera cuenta me hallaba sobre uno de sus hombros— ¡Edward, bájame! — negó con la cabeza y me lanzó al sofá con cuidado y sin que tuviera tiempo de escabullirme me atacó con cosquillas— Ed…Edward…por…favor…ya…de…Ten...te— dije sin aire, pues no podía parar de reír. Él también reía divertido— ¡Voy a morir! —susurré apenas.

— ¿Ya aprendiste la lección? — preguntó aún torturándome con sus cosquillas. Le asentí y podía percibir que mis mejillas ardían de tanta risa ya que el estómago me dolía a causa de ella. Luego me dejó sentarme y respirar bien.

—Adoro tu cabello en estado salvaje—rió y yo me ruboricé mirándolo mal

—Jaja eres un amor ¿eh? —ambos reímos un rato más y luego él se fue.

Antes de marcharse me besó tiernamente y me quedé ahí en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa enorme. Después de cerrar grité de pura alegría. Necesitaba contárselo a Alice.

Para distraerme un rato lavé las tazas que utilizamos y me senté "calmadamente" en el sofá. Y eso no me sirvió de mucho, las mariposas en el estómago y la felicidad absoluta que me embargaban me hacían sentir como un ataque de adrenalina.

Fui a mi cuarto y busqué mi ropa mojada y la puse en la lavadora. Más tarde de hacer eso y de calmar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón salí al balcón de mi habitación y me dediqué a contemplar desde ahí las estrellas, si las estrellas que extrañamente hacían su aparición luego de una tarde de lluvia.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que esto no era más que un hermoso sueño un engaño de mi subconsciente y que mañana al amanecer todo volvería a la triste realidad, en esa cavilación melancólica me hallaba cuando los primeros acordes de _Black Star _me hicieron despertar.

_Te mataré si lo mal piensas_

_Me quedaré con Jasper en su depa_

_Tenemos que hacer el último trabajo D:_

_Te quiere Alice_

_Pd: no lleves los vedettos* hoy, espérame ;) _

Negué con la cabeza ante su chiste aprovechando de mirar la hora, eran las once y algo. Le envié un texto.

_Si no estás aquí, perdiste _

_No, no es necesario un vedetto, tengo novio_

_Si! Novio!_

_Mañana hablamos_

_Pd: creo que tendrás que matarme, te quiere, Bella._

Apagué todo y me quedé viendo televisión un rato más. Quería ir a dormir pero este capítulo de _Criminal Minds _estaba muy bueno. Cuando acabó como siempre en el jet, me fui a dormir. Sobre mi cama estaba la chaqueta del chico y la acerqué a mi rostro. Estaba impregnada de su exquisito aroma.

Me acosté con ella pegada a mí y esa noche concilié el sueño casi al instante ¿y adivinen con quién soñé? Sip le acertaron con Edward Cullen, _mi _novio.

-o-

El domingo hubiera sido un día hermoso si es que mí "querida" amiga no me hubiese despertado apenas clareó el alba _exagerada _ok, pero solo un poco. Se lanzó a mi cama y me sobresalté de una manera ¡terminé de bruces en el piso!

—Oh Alice, por Dios, ¿sabes hace cuanto no dormía así de bien? Y tú vienes y me despiertas, no es justo—bostecé mientras volvía a la cama.

—Lo siento— juntaba sus dedos índices una y otra vez mientras con un puchero miraba al piso.

—Okey, está bien—le sonreí y arreglé un poco mi cabello. En la cama aún estaba la chaqueta cuando la vi sonreí. Ella se sentó bruscamente en la cama

— ¿Y? ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo todo! — susurró muy entusiasmada.

—Verás fui al partido y cuando comenzaron a decir su nombre, no fui capaz de soportarlo y decidí irme…y en el momento en que estaba a punto, un brazo me volteó y… ¡me besó! — su cara era impagable y así comencé a relatarle todo.

Luego de que terminé se puso a dar de saltitos por el ancho y largo de la habitación, parecía un simpático resorte. Después de eso me dejó para que me vistiera.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro fui a darme una ducha, me vestí con unos jeans, una camiseta celeste y mis zapatillas, luego de que cepillé mi cabello lo até en un moño _(coleta) _alto. Al estirar mi cama, tomé la chaqueta y la colgué en mi armario, no se la devolvería, decidí con una sonrisa traviesa. Y finalmente salí por algo de comer.

—Hey Alice, ¿tu noche estuvo muy _agitada_? —le sonreí pícara mientras le daba una mordida a una tostada, alcé las cejas. Ella frunció el ceño pero un rubor comenzó a teñir sus mejillas de muñeca.

—La verdad, es que en vez de "agitada" estuvo trabajada— sonrió y reí de su cara, pues se estaba ruborizando. — Además la gente, a veces puede estar solo estudiando— hizo un gesto de diva y reí aún más— ¡Ya! Respira mujer, te pondrás a llorar—

—Okey, okey, no me reiré más— me dediqué a tomar desayuno mientras le daba miradas furtivas a Alice, solo para fastidiarla

—Ash, todo esto lo haces porque te desperté ¿es eso verdad? —murmuró con voz aguda cuando su paciencia ya se había ido al olvido, la verdad creí que jamás la vería fastidiada.

—No, cómo se te ocurre, por favor— susurré con sarcasmo, hoy tenía muchas ganas de jugar, pero al parecer, ella no. —Lo siento, ¿alcanzaron a terminar? — pude notar que sus ojos estaban adormilados y que bostezaba varias veces.

—Si, por suerte— se le escapó un bostezo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Te despierto cuando el almuerzo esté listo— propuse pues se le notaba muy cansada.

—Ok, tomaré tu oferta solo porque apenas y puedo mantenerme de pie, ¡parezco una borracha! —Se bebió su vaso de leche y se fue a la habitación—gracias, Bella— escuché antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Así comencé el día, aproveché de ordenar el departamento mientras escuchaba música con mis audífonos

_-It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk It's a liberty, liberty, liberty…- _ni siquiera sabía que conocía esa canción, pero en fin. Así terminé de limpiarlo todo y luego hice la comida, que fue arroz con pollo. Después que Alice despertara y comiéramos, me dediqué a leer sentada en el sofá mientras ella miraba con atención unas revistas. En eso estaba cuando sonó mi celular.

—Hola—contesté cuando logré sacarlo de mi bolsillo

—Hola Bella ¿cómo estás? — era la voz de mi gran amigo, sin el cual jamás hubiera ido al partido y no estaría ahora así de feliz

— ¡Oh Jake! —

—Parece que se me extraña, ¿verdad? — dejé el libro y reí del tono arrogante de mi amigo.

—La verdad es que quería darte las gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás habría ido al partido— sonreí

—Precisamente para eso llamaba, ¿en qué terminó todo? — se escuchaba ansioso

—Ah, pues, ¡tengo novio! —susurré sin querer con énfasis. Así hablando estuvimos un buen rato. Supe que Renesmee y él irían próximamente a Port Angels, que a mi gran amigo la habían aceptado en la universidad y que probablemente se iría junto a su novia a Chicago. Luego de que colgué a los pocos minutos después de que retomé mi lectura, sonó otra vez

— ¿Hola? — mi voz sonó algo fastidiada, a estas alturas Alice estaba en su habitación

—Pensé que me responderías mejor— fue como si el terciopelo de su voz me hubiera acariciado el oído

—Oh, Edward, lo siento ¿cómo estás? —definitivamente tiré el libro lejos y me concentré en la conversación. De ese modo se me pasó el domingo.

Luego de cenar con los grititos de expectación por parte de Alice, ya que le conté que iría al baile — lo que si no le conté _cómo _llegué a esa conclusión —amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme a escoger el vestido que usaría el próximo sábado ¡Dios! Era mi última semana como estudiante de preparatoria ¿cómo había pasado esto?

El lunes un Volvo plateado me esperaba para llevarme a la escuela y cuando le conté lo de mi camioneta reprimió la risa, pero finalmente le di permiso de reír abiertamente.

Cuando llegamos tomados de la mano, la gente nos miraba y no pude evitar el sonrojarme y él rió de buena gana a mi costa. Rachel y Rebecca me entregaron la carta que realmente envió la universidad.

Jake se hallaba muy a gusto con Renesmee por lo que se juntaba con ella en los recesos y yo con mi novio. La misma tarde del lunes fui a casa con Alice y aclaramos como serían las cosas de ahora hacia delante, Sue y sus hijas seguirían viviendo en la casa pero… deberían trabajar en la cafetería, les dejé solo un coche.

A lo largo de la semana le pregunté a mi amiga si podría dejar a su cargo la re-decoración de la cafetería, pues la verdad no pensaba en nadie más para ese trabajo y estaba segura de que todo quedaría perfecto. Cuando se lo pedí se puso muy feliz debido a que se lo pidiera.

Todas las mañanas pasaba por mí, el chico más dulce y hermoso del mundo, mi novio, y las sesiones _de anti-estrés pre universidad _eran... simplemente maravillosas, así es como les había denominado Edward a los besos y a mí me daba igual si él y sus labios estaban incluidos.

Así sin darme ni cuenta, llegó el día del baile… eran exactamente las cuatro de la tarde, pues había estado mirando como autómata el reloj, como los pesados segundos avanzaban con lentitud. Me encontraba en una de las muchas tiendas de vestidos a las cuales Alice me hizo entrar. Ella parecía un niño en una juguetería, sacaba montones y montones de vestidos para que me probara, ya hasta me sentía como un maniquí, con la diferencia de que para mí esto era un verdadero suplicio. La verdad esperaba con ansias la hora del baile, si sé que suena contradictorio, pero en el baile estaría con Edward y no encerrada en una sofocante tienda. Lo peor —o lo mejor – era que hoy como nunca en Forks hacía un calor terrible, al parecer el calentamiento global si conoce la existencia de este pueblecillo.

—Alice, ya me aburrí ¿no podemos irnos ya? — le dije desde el probador. El vestido que traía puesto era negro y corto, demasiado corto y apenas cubría lo necesario, era extremadamente escotado. Definitivamente no era mi estilo, para nada y no saldría así a la calle aunque me pagaran diez millones de dólares.

—Ash solo apúrate—murmuró impaciente mientras hacía sonar su zapato de tacón en el piso

—No saldré con…esto— dije mientras tomaba el borde

—O sales tú o entro yo y te saco a punta de patadas—su voz sonaba amenazante, al parecer a la pelinegra no le gustaba esperar.

Salí derrotada y cuando lo hice la gente se volteó a verme, de seguro solo para molestar, me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza. De pronto una de las grietas del piso me pareció muy interesante.

—Wow… Bella, te ves… maravillosa—volvió a su normal tono de voz, vaya si que era bipolar.

— ¿Sabes qué, Alice? No iré al baile con este vestidito de Barbie, y si no hay otra opción…pues no iré y ya— crucé con obstinación los brazos sobre mi pecho

—Pero— colocó una cara como la del gatito con botas ¡demonios! Era muy persuasiva, aunque en esto no iba a ceder

—No Alice, no hay pero que valga— me dirigí al probador con la intención de vestirme y de evitar caer persuadida por mi amiga y su cara.

—Okey, tú ganas ¿de acuerdo? — Su voz sonó como nunca, derrotada. Salí del probador y antes de que pudiera ver su cara un vestido nubló mi visión. — Escogí este, de seguro te gustará – sonrió— y si no yo te obligaré— al parecer lo último no debí de haberlo oído e hice de cuenta que aquello no sucedió.

Me quité la miniatura y sin mucho ánimo me puse el otro. Este era azul con toques morados, era muy atrevido pero debía reconocer que era hermosísimo. Tenía dos trozos de tela que cumplían la función de cubrir el pecho, se unían mediante un pequeño broche dorado que parecía una cadenita. Bajo el busto se hallaba una gruesa cinta de un color más oscuro que el resto del vestido que se abrochaba en la espalda, que por cierto estaba descubierta.

Luego de la cinta el vestido era apegado al cuerpo, la tela que cubría el busto descendía hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura. La falda era en puntas con varios pedazos de tela y dejaba mis piernas bastante descubiertas pero no lo necesario para hacerme sentir incómoda. Como mi espalda estaba desnuda casi completamente solo la cinta y el listón de ésta acariciaban delicadamente esa parte de mi cuerpo. En realidad debía asumir que el vestido me quedaba bastante bien, me gustó y mucho. Pero aún me encontraba indecisa. Salí mordiendo mi labio inferior y la cara de Alice pasó del fastidio –por la espera supuse—a la del asombro, luego sonrió pícaramente

—Tu príncipe azul se va a caer de espaldas— la miré mal— okey, el vestido es perfecto ¿te lo llevarás, verdad? — me miró con un ojo entrecerrado

—Eh…—

—No, nada de "eh" vamos a pagar ese vestido ahora ya— comenzó a arrastrarme de un brazo

—Alice, primero creo que sería buena idea cambiarme ¿no te parece?—me soltó y sonrió traviesa. Asentí y me cambié rápidamente, fue reconfortante volver a usar mi ropa. Luego de que salimos de esa tienda, entramos en otra de accesorios y zapatos. Me hizo probarme unos de tacón tipo aguja y juró que casi me rompo una pierna, cuando miró hacia un lado me quité esa arma letal

—Bella ¡no te los quites! — los tomó fieramente cuando intenté lanzarlos tras el asiento.

—Alice ¡no! — los agarré también y la gente alrededor nos miró raro, la verdad no me importó

— ¡Suéltalos! — tiraba de ellos y entonces se los solté y por poco aterrizó en el piso. Su pelo corto se movía frenético

—No usaré esas cosas, mis converse o nada— hizo su puchero típico pero lo ignoré, me crucé de brazos con obstinación.

Estaba segura de que se encontraba parada con el zapato aún en la mano y su cara de gatito, también lo estaba que de no haber tanta gente fija en nosotras se hubiese tirado al piso solo a hacer una pataleta. Luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, su voz cantarina se escuchó a regañadientes.

—Está bien, irás con tus…converse— soltó lo último como si es que fuera un insulto.

-o-

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y por fin estábamos subiéndonos al coche, Alice se encontraba con su habitual estado de ánimo, mientras feliz y con su sonrisa de victoria comenzó a conducir

—Bella, no te puedes quejar, la ropa era muy linda, de seguro a alguien le va a gustar…—me ruboricé por su comentario mal intencionado

—Alice, ¿quieres por favor callarte? Y si, me puedo quejar, odio comprar ropa y además tu medio de extorsión fue de lo más bajo y ruin, no puedo creer que lo hicieras— bajé la cabeza con falso pesar

—Lo siento no me dejaste más opción y tranquila, sé que lo encontrarás… algún día— susurró lo último mientras daba la vuelta. Así llegamos al departamento, sabía que estaba retrasada, y de no haber tenido a una amiga adicta a la moda y además hiper-quinética no alcanzaría a estar lista a la hora. En cuanto sacamos las bolsas y entramos me encerró en mi habitación para que me bañara, vistiera y ordenara un poco mi cabello. Después de que hice lo que me ordenó me dirigí a paso apresurado hacia su habitación.

— ¡Al fin! Ya creía que también debería bañarte y vestirte de tanto que tardabas, siéntate ahí, ¡ahora! — al parecer estaba un poco alterada y así me daba mucho miedo, debía reconocerlo. Hice lo que me indicó y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. — ¡Excelente!- murmuró con fingido ánimo. Me quedé ahí sentada mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador

—Oh wow, ¡qué hermoso vestido! ¿En qué te ayudo Alice? — me volteé con una sonrisa, era Rose, me puse de pie y le di un efusivo abrazo

—Hola Rose, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —

—Bella a la silla ahora— ahí estaba Alice con su tono mandón otra vez y preferí hacer caso

— ¿Desde cuándo Bells se volvió tan obediente? ¿Le debemos esto al pobre chico que cayó en tus redes? — la voz grave y burlona de Emmett me hizo dar vuelta atrás solo para encontrarme con sus grandes brazos que ahora me apretaban haciendo que el aire se volviera insuficiente.

— ¡Ya Emmett! No tenemos tiempo— reclamó la pelinegra mientras taconeaba el piso, Rose solo reía

—Es cierto Emmett, mira que en cualquier momento vendrá el chico— ¡Dios! Todos estaban aquí, el rubio le dio un beso en los labios a su novia y esta se relajó un poco

—Bien los dos machos recios hagan el favor de salir de la habitación—indicó Rose

—Hola Jasper, hola Emm. —Alcancé a saludar mientras la rubia los echaba casi a patadas de la habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta

—Rose, su cabello, yo me encargo de su rostro— Alice tenía en las manos un delineador y Rose un ondulador.

Así más rápido de lo que podría haber imaginado estaba lista, aunque no estuvo exento de problemas puesto que en una ocasión Alice intentaba delinear mi ojo derecho y Jasper la llamó, así terminé con una raya enorme desde mi mejilla hasta la frente. En otra, Rose trató de maquillar mis labios en un tono rojo, aún cuando me opuse lo intentó y sin querer estornudé y en vez de pintar mis labios terminé con la nariz de color carmesí, ahora si era Rodolfo el Reno.

Al final mi cabello caía en cascada por mi espalda y se encontraba peinado con una delgada trenza alrededor de mi coronilla, los rizos estaban más definidos, mis labios estaban apenas maquillados con un poco de gloss, mis ojos tenían leves toques en azul y morado y se encontraban tras las pestañas negras y más voluminosas. En general me gustó lo que vi aunque faltaba el peine que Alice me dio. Y según ella me hubiera visto más hermosa con los zapatos de tacón que quería que usara.

—Bien hemos terminado— Rose sopló sobre la punta del ondulador, como si fuera una pistola y luego chocó palmas con Alice. Les agradecí y salí al living, ahí estaban mis dos amigos, corrí a darles una abrazo

—Chicos, muchas gracias por haber venido, en serio ahora todo es perfecto—sonreí y podía sentir que mis ojos se estaban volviendo acuosos.

—No vayas a llorar, arruinarás el maquillaje—Alice sonrió mientras su novio le besaba el pelo. Negué con la cabeza

—Hey, ¿tú a quién le pediste permiso para iniciar una relación o para ir al baile? No lo conversaste conmigo, cuando vuelvas hablaremos de algunas cosas señorita— Emmett me apuntaba con un dedo y sonrió pícaro. Al parecer Rose encontraba las piernas de su novio más cómodas que un sofá. En eso pensaba cuando un bocinazo muy familiar llegó a mí.

Mi corazón latió desbocado

—Haber, debo hablar con él— Emmett se estaba poniendo de pie y sinceramente me asusté

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Lo asustarás— bromeó con espanto Jasper

—No Emmett no hace falta, es en serio, quédate— intenté mirarlo amenazante.

—Pero…pero Bells, soy el hombre de esta familia—se acomodó el pantalón e hizo un puchero

—Lo sé, pero ahora me tengo que ir, muchas, muchas gracias por estar aquí, los quiero— miré a todos los presentes y ellos me sonrieron con dulzura. Volvió a sonar un bocinazo

—No muy tarde señorita, y cuando vuelvas te daremos "La Charla" — enmarcó con sus manos lo dicho y solo pude sonrojarme y claro, el resto rió por ello.

Bajé apresuradamente con el bolso—aunque parecía un juguetito— y un chaleco blanco en la mano. Milagrosamente no caí y cuando estuve fuera, lo último que vi, fue a los chicos espiando por el ventanal. Reí y luego lo vi, tan hermoso como siempre.

**Edward POV**

Después del segundo bocinazo, apareció la cosa más hermosa sobre este mundo, la dueña de mis sueños y de mi corazón, _mi novia _—adoraba decirlo— usaba un hermoso y sexy vestido azul que hacía ver su cuerpo y sus sinuosas curvas irreales. Sus tiernos labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, su mirada se veía más hipnótica por efecto del maquillaje que llevaba en ellos y estaba levemente sonrojada, simplemente se veía preciosa.

Su cabello color caoba caía grácilmente enmarcando su rostro. Me robó el aliento y no pude hacer más que quedarme estático apoyado en el capó de mi coche mirándola mientras caminaba a paso tímido hacia mí. Noté que sus zapatos eran las converse y eso le daba un toque solo perteneciente a ella. Era una belleza y era mía, mi Bella. Sonreí inconscientemente de lado, y a grandes zancadas acorté la distancia que nos separaba.

La tomé por la cintura y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, ella me correspondió el abrazo y sentí cada parte de su frágil anatomía contra mí.

—Hola— susurré a escasos centímetros de sus labios, la sentí sonreír

—Hola— su aliento fue todo lo que necesité para probar su dulce boca otra vez, jamás me cansaría. Luego de saludarnos nos subimos al coche. Me hallaba ansioso, estaba seguro de que ella no sabía nada. Conduje con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro aunque me encontraba muy nervioso

—Hey, ¿qué te sucede? No me digas que has matado a alguien y me utilizas como pantalla para que no te descubran— su cara fue de espanto—la verdad no me molestaría si fuera el caso, siempre y cuando estés junto a mí—se ruborizó y miró por la ventanilla. Reí de su ocurrencia

—No amor, no es eso, es solo que…— ella me miró— te tengo una sorpresa— le sonreí torcidamente

—Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas—jugueteó con un rizo de su cabello brillante

—No te preocupes, lo he hecho yo mismo— le sonreí, sabía que ella haría esto. Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Me obligarás a usar mis técnicas persuasivas otra vez? — sonreí pícaro

—Depende, ¿cuál de las dos? Si son los besos, me negaré a la sorpresa, pero si son las cosquillas…—dejó la frase flotando

—Ok, usaré las cosquillas entonces— le sonreí y ella me correspondió

—De esa forma, acepto tu sorpresa, me rindo antes de la guerra, créeme es una buena estrategia— me guiñó un ojo. Y llegamos a la preparatoria, la decoración era bastante parecida, solo nosotros estábamos diferentes. Ella con un vestido hermoso y sin antifaz —lo más importante— y yo con un traje de etiqueta negro.

Nos bajamos y caminamos tomados de la mano, el sol aún no se ocultaba y extrañamente hacía mucho calor, por lo que los botones de mi camisa no estaban todos abotonados. Cuando ingresamos al gimnasio todos nos miraron, pero se fijaron más en Bella y eso me molestó demasiado ya que Tyler y Mike la miraban como lo que son, un par de idiotas. Ese calor conocido me inundó provocando como acto reflejo que mantuviera aún más férreo mi agarre en su cintura, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí— le susurré al oído y ella me sonrió. En eso apareció Tanya con un vestido excesivamente escotado y… corto, la verdad en vez de verse bien se veía vulgar. No había punto de comparación existente entre ella y mi novia.

— ¡Pero si es la feliz pareja! — Bella se tensó al oír su voz irónica— Edward, no puedo creer que te rebajaras a tanto, ¿salir con la camarera huérfana?, por favor—tensé la mandíbula hasta lo imposible, todo para no gritarle en la cara. La miré con odio y atraje más hacia mi cuerpo a la chica— así es que… por esto— miró de pies a cabeza a mi novia— me cambiaste, te juro que no puedo creerlo— finalizó con una sonrisilla irónica y no lo soporté más iba a gritarle cuando _ella _habló con voz dulce, pasiva pero segura

—Al parecer _esto_, tiene lo que tú no ¿no crees? Porque la verdad cariño tú no eres nada suficiente para ningún chico o dime ¿por qué estás sola o por qué usas ese vestidito barato para llamar la atención? —alrededor la multitud exclamó sorprendida—no hay nadie que te quiera, ni una sola persona se fija en ti, así es que acéptalo de una vez. Estás completamente sola— Tanya la miraba sin poder creérselo. Bella molesta no era para nada tierna—ahora si me disculpas, mi _novio _y yo tenemos que irnos, aquí el aire está muy denso—le sonrió sarcástica y me jaló de la camisa para que la siguiera.

La aglomeración de gente nos abrió paso mientras aún asimilaban lo que acababa de ocurrir. Salimos del establecimiento bajo las miradas de todos, la verdad no conocía esa faceta de Bella, pero me gustaba… y mucho. Una vez fuera me soltó y se alejó a paso apresurado

—Bella— no hizo nada— Bella, espera— no se detuvo. Le di alcance con facilidad y mantuve su paso.

Llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho que prácticamente estaba descubierto, si no fuera por ese mísero pedazo de tela _no puedo creer que te fijes en eso ahora, ella no está bien ¡pedazo de idiota! _Sí, lo era.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello y miraba hacia el piso, pero pude notar por sus labios fruncidos que no estaba serena. —Bella— susurré aún no se detenía aunque había aligerado el paso—Bells— no lo soporté más. La tomé por los hombros y la giré para ver su rostro.

De sus ojos se borró todo atisbo de furia, dejando solo tristeza. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y la arruguita que se formaba ahí me molestaba por lo que con uno de mis dedos la deshice.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? — pregunté acariciando su mejilla, cerró los ojos y suspiró

— ¿En verdad no lo sabes? — preguntó a cambio, mientras retiraba su cara. Me sentí vacío— que… ¡maldita sea ella tiene razón! —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — estaba totalmente perdido

—Pues que…ella se ve perfecta a tu lado, ¡eran la pareja perfecta!, mientras tú la abrazabas, yo limpiaba pisos… jamás nos veremos bien juntos, no somos compatibles, yo…yo— la voz se le quebró y no pude hacer más que envolverla entre mis brazos, se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente. Ella por fuera era un bloque duro, pero por dentro era tan frágil como una burbuja de jabón.

—Bella, amor, tú eres lo que yo necesitaba, lo que soñaba, eres simplemente perfecta, fuerte, noble, hermosa, amable…podría estar eternamente describiéndote. Tú eres mi vida ahora, nunca, óyeme bien, nunca llegues a dudarlo, te amo…te amo—le dejé un beso en la coronilla. Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró con ojos vidriosos

—Pero…—

—No, nada de peros, me siento feliz de que decidieras estar conmigo y jamás nadie podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti— tomé con delicadeza su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué lentamente hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron unidos. — te amo— susurré contra ellos

—Te amo— murmuró y nos separamos

—Ven— tomé su mano

— ¿A dónde? No quiero volver…—

—Tranquila no iremos dentro, vamos a mi coche— me miró confundida pero asintió y dejó que la guiara. Una vez ahí conduje con destino a mi lugar preferido y que quería enseñarle a ella.

—Edward, ¿en serio esto es necesario? Sabes que voy a caerme— reclamó mientras anudaba tras de su nunca una tela de satén roja.

—No lo permitiré— le dejé un beso tras de la oreja, y Bella se estremeció. Tomé su mano y comencé a guiarla por el camino que conocía a la perfección, varias veces estuvo a punto de tocar el piso pero yo no dejé que eso sucediera.

—Bien espera unos segundos, ¿de acuerdo? — le besé la mano y comencé a encender cada una de las velas.

Rogaba por que la brisa que despeinaba mi cabello no soplara sobre ellas y quitara su luz, y esperaba con todo el corazón que mi sorpresa le agradara.

**Bella POV**

La sensación del ambiente era fresca pero no helada, si no que por el contrario, no tenía idea de donde estábamos ni de lo que Edward planeaba.

—Edward, ¿ya me puedo quitar la venda? —murmuré una vez que me aburrí de tenerla sobre los ojos impidiéndome ver.

—Solo un poco más— escuché su voz un poco más lejana, y luego oí sus pasos acercándose— ya está, pero prométeme que cerrarás los ojos y los abrirás cuando yo te lo indiqué— susurró con voz seductora a mi espalda y con su pecho pegado a ella, su aliento acariciaba mi oreja y no fui capaz de hablar por lo que solo asentí.

Percibí cuando retiró la venda, pero no abrí los ojos tal como me indicó. Tomó mi mano firmemente y me guió unos pasos más. —Ahora…puedes abrirlos— sentí sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí. Lentamente fui elevando mis pestañas y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Era un hermoso prado de preciosas flores que, extrañamente se abrían de noche, dejando su aroma en el viento cálido que parecía acariciarme, la luz azulada que daba la luna llegaba de lleno en el centro, ósea, donde me encontraba. De los árboles que rodeaban el claro pendían cintas de diversos colores, en cuyos extremos se apreciaban frasquitos de vidrio y dentro de ellos la luz de velas, daba la impresión de ser algo de mentira, algo que solo puedes imaginar en un cuento de hadas. Donde yo me encontraba parada junto a Edward, tenía lugar un corazón formado con farolillos de color amarillento y la naturaleza hacía su parte, pues dentro de él no habían flores, pero en el borde habían montones de ellas: blancas, celestes, rosas, un sinfín de colores.

No podía creer que él lo hubiera hecho todo para mí, sentía en mis ojos lágrimas de felicidad

—Bella, ¿no te gusta? — su voz reflejaba pesar

—Yo…yo… ¡Edward, esto es…maravilloso! — me lancé a sus brazos y el rió encantado—te amo, ¡muchas gracias!— miré alrededor y todo tenía un esplendor mágico.

—Me alegra que te guste, pequeña—besó mi frente— ¿me concederías esta pieza? —le miré directo a los ojos que brillaban de una manera única y especial. Asentí y me apegué a su cuerpo. Él puso una de sus grandes manos en mi cintura y me estremecí al sentir su tacto en la piel desnuda, llevé mis brazos atrás de su cuello y acaricié su pelo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo— repitió mientras con su nariz acariciaba la mía, le seguí el juego y acaricié su mejilla y luego sus labios.

—Yo también te amo— susurré a escasos centímetros de su boca— te amo como jamás llegué a imaginar que lo haría. — rozó imperceptiblemente mi labio inferior, como si es que pidiera mi consentimiento y besé el suyo. Inmediatamente respondió moviendo su boca insistente contra la mía.

Me dejé llevar mientras enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos desordenados y cuando nos separamos por aire nos sentamos en el pasto.

Él con un brazo tras su nunca y su otra mano en mi hombro dibujando imperceptibles círculos. Mi oído estaba en su pecho, escuchando su respiración acompasada y el rítmico tamborileo de su corazón. Nunca las estrellas me habían parecido más hermosas, y la naturaleza se hizo presente una vez más, pues las luciérnagas comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, no sé la razón de por qué el pensamiento de una inminente separación se hizo espacio en mi mente

— ¿En qué piensas? — murmuró con voz suave, sus dedos subían y bajaban lentamente por la piel desnuda de mi brazo

—En que… no quiero separarme de ti—me aferré más a él.

— ¿Ya me quieres dejar? —su voz sonó triste pero divertida a la vez

—Estás loco, es que… la preparatoria terminó y… —no fui capaz de terminar, tenía ganas horribles de echarme a llorar

—Uhm… lamento informarle mi bella dama, que no pienso separarme de usted, nunca si es que me lo permite— escuché su risa musical y alcé la cabeza sin poder creerlo

— ¿Quieres decir que tú y yo iremos…? ¡Oh Edward! — sin saber que más hacer le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y él correspondió, no sé cómo pero terminé sentada en su regazo

—Tengo una pregunta— dijo al cabo de algunos besos

—Dime— tenía la cabeza pegada a su pecho

— ¿Sabes tú sí es que Cenicienta perdió algo? —su voz era divertida y levanté la cabeza para mirarle sorprendida

—Ella… ella… perdió un peine— dije sin salir de mi asombro. Hurgueteó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó lo que nunca esperé que él tuviera— ¿Tú… lo encontraste? — asintió y con sumo cuidado tomó un mechón rebelde de mi pelo y lo acomodó con el peine que Alice me dio

—A nadie más podría vérsele de esa manera— llené su rostro de besos y él rió conmigo. Estaba segura de que éste era mi destino, estar a su lado y amarlo para siempre.

La noche la pasamos solo los dos, y la luna, que era la única testigo. Podría venir la muerte ahora mismo y no me importaría, siempre que estuviéramos juntos, tal como ahora, donde sus brazos me protegían de todo lo que algún día me hirió, y lo que me hizo perder la ilusión.

Así es como lo que comenzó por mensajes de texto y correos, terminó siendo mi mayor sueño, y que ahora viviría a cada momento,

Y puedo decir que a pesar de todo… mi cuento de hadas…. tuvo un felices por siempre….

…_*- fin-*…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

***Vedettos: son bailarines que generalmente se llevaban a una despedida de solteras, ahí saquen conclusiones **

**Primero que nada muchas pero muchas gracias por ser tan rápidas para dejar sus comentarios, en serio. **

**Gracias a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y alertas, los que leyeron ahora y antes de que re-editara los capítulos, a las nuevas que dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias de todo corazón y espero leerlas próximamente en otra de mis historias que espero publicar pronto c:**

**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**

**Chau chau**


End file.
